Fated Remeetings!
by MeganePurinko
Summary: TomoDACHI, the ojamajos are reunited! But are they the only ones who will make an appearence? Say hello to some familar faces, along with some new ones, and some more revealed bonds! Rated just in case... R&R!
1. P1: Ojamajos! All Together!

_"Ojamajo Doremi!"_

_"Ojamajo Yuki!"_

_"Ojamajo Hazuki!"_

_"Ojamajo Aiko!"_

_"Ojamajo Onpu!"_

_"Ojamajo Akemi!"_

_"Ojamajo Moriko!"_

_"Ojamajo Momoko!"_

_"Ojamajo Kurumi!"_

_"Ojamajo Hana-chan!"_

_A spotlight appeared on the Ojamajos as they grinned._

_"The purifiers, known as the Ojamajos!"_

_"Destiny prescribes our fate, and so we cannot be late!" Yuki exclaimed. _

_The other Ojamajos then stared at her._

_"Yuki-chan... Where on earth did you hear that?" Doremi asked, confused. Yuki blushed, embarassed._

_"Just... Just go along with it!"_

_They shrugged it off and threw their fist in the air._

_"OJAMAJOS FOREVER!!"_

--

This is TWO Sub-stories hai..or is it? And we get some shock in this one! WAIII Anyway, in case your wondering about what Yuki said in the avant title... See if you can guess where it's from! HAH!

Disclaimer: The usual. Own nothing but this story and my OCs.

--

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI Part I

Fated Remeetings! Part I

Ojamajos! All Together!

(Normal POV)

"HEY!! Dojimi, your panties are showing underneath your dress!"

Blushing, Doremi had quickly slapped Kotake straight across the face and grabbed the bottom of her dress. "Baka! Why were you even looking?!"

Yuki had rushed to Doremi's side. "Doremi-chan, he's just _kidding_," Yuki puffed her cheeks. "Kotake! It's not nice to say things like that!" Kotake cocked his head to the side. Yuki quickly turned confused.

"Uh, What's up Kotake?"

"Who are you again?"

Silence.

"Excuse me MISTER Tetsuya, but you met me before." Yuki replied, getting angry. Doremi looked at Yuki confused.

_I never met anyone who's refered to Kotake by his first name before..._

"Nah, don't remember." Kotake said with a shrug.

This caused Yuki to turn to stone for a few moments before yelling,

"IT'S _SHINOYA YUKI_!! I'M THE GIRL WHO RECENTLY MOVED TO MISORA THAT KNOWS A BIT OF THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE YOU IDIOT!!"

"Oh, _Shinoya_..." Kotake barely uttered, unfazed by the fact that Yuki looked as if she was about to kill him.

A volcanoe expolded in the background as Yuki became furious.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY DON'T YA?!"

Taking the collar of Kotake's school uniform and shaking him violently, she yelled,

"LISTEN YOU! I OUTTA SMACK YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD IF YOU DON'T APOLIGIZE NOW!!"

"Chotto Yuki-chan!" Doremi intervened, pulling Yuki back. "If anyone's going to kill Kotake, it'll be me okay?" Yuki scoffed and Kotake rubbed the spot well she had nearly strangled him. "Note to self, don't get Shinoya mad..." A voice of laughter was then heard.

"You know Shinoya, you're the only one that makes the uniform look bad... Especially when you're angry."

Yuki growled. "Hey! This isn't your conversation Tamaki!" "Can't help it if it's the truth..." Tamaki stated.

"TAMAKI I MAKE THIS UNIFORM LOOK A WHOLE LOT BETTER THAN YOU SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH!?" Yuki yelled, angryly. Tamaki glared at her. "Nani?"

There was the traditional lighting eye-to-eye glare. Hana sighed. "Yuki sure doesn't get along well with Tamaki-chan... Or Kotake-kun."

"Ooo! A cat-fight!" Sugiyama stated. "Maybe you two will scratch each other with your claws!"

Silence. Kenji Ogura gave a thumbs-up.

Yuki turned annoyed, growing with every word. "Sugiyama-kun what are you trying to say? That I'm some sort of a loner? Agressive towards others? UNFRIENDLY?"

Sugiyama turned pale. "No not at all Shinoya-san..."

_SLAM!!_

The class froze as Seki-sensei, who had gotten a promotion and was now teaching at Misora Junior High, scanned the room. "Shinoya, you're making yourself a distraction. Please stand out in the hall." Yuki's shoulders drooped.

"Hai..."

"Harukaze, you'll join her."

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

--

Yuki and Doremi sighed as they walked with Hana the way home.

"Yuki! Doremi! Cheer up!" Hana piped up. "This has happened quite a lot of times already!" "Hana-chan..." they both started. Hana smiled. "So... Cheer up! Hana-chan doesn't like frowns on her mamizu!"

"It's that my parents get more and more worried everyday..." Yuki stated "At this rate they'll forbid me to hang out with Doremi-chan!" "WHAT?!" Doremi gasped. "Don't blame me! Just blame Kotake! That baka, what's up with him anyway?!"

"Speaking of which, you and Kotake sure are close huh?" Yuki asked. "What are you trying to say Yuki-chan?" Doremi asked, narrowing her eyes. "Kotake-kun and Doremi?" Hana looked confused as well.

"No it's not like I'm calling you two lovers or something, you just don't give off that 'rabu rabu' aura!" Yuki exclaimed. "I'm just suggesting there's some sort of a hidden connection! After all, you know the old saying, 'Fighting like old friends'," "Well Kotake did confess his feelings to me last year..." Doremi started.

Oh give me a break! I figured out he liked you at day one!" Yuki laughed. "But Doremi-chan has SOMEONE she likes right?" "Yeah Doemi, don't you have _anyone_?" Hana asked. Doremi blushed. "Well... Yeah, someone... But I haven't seen him in a while..."

Yuki's eyes gleamed. "Oh? Tell me Doremi-chan, what's he like? Is he a sweetie? A bad boy? A total jock?" Doremi scoffed. "He's a gentlemen and he IS sweet..." Hana perked up. "Oh Doremi is talking about-" Doremi covered Hana's mouth. "Hahaha! Hana-chan don't you have somewhere to go? Don't you? Don't you?"

Hana's eyes widened as Doremi released her. "Oh YEAH! Majorika's coming by and Hana-chan has to help clean up!"

With that, Hana rushed off.

"So what's his name?" Yuki asked. "Oh wait let me guess! Haruki?" "Well the last part..." Doremi said, twiddling with her fingers. "Ki? Radiance? Shining?" Yuki thought for a few moments. She snapped her fingers. "Kouki? Taiki? Yuuki?" "No no no!" Doremi waved her finger. "Not even close, Yuki-chan." "Speaking of ki..." Yuki started.

She blushed a little. "There's a boy I like who's name ends with ki..." "Hontou?" Doremi asked. Yuki nodded. "He's a little rough around the edges but he's easy to get used to! And when he smiles is only the greatest sight!" Yuki clapped her hands together and hearts appeared in her eyes. "Just thinking about him makes me happy and always brings a smile to my face!"

"Have you asked him out?"

Silence. The wind blew. Yuki began crying, not of sadness but of embarassment. "No... Don't remind me." "Why not? Are you too nervous?" Doremi asked, a little surprised. "No." Yuki said simply. "It's just if I asked him out, he'd probably laugh at me, thinking my feelings were a joke. BELIEVE ME DOREMI-CHAN, I rather he'd straight-out reject me then laugh!" Yuki sighed. "I'd even rather he'd not even know I exsisted... ANYTHING is better than him not taking me seriously!"

"Yuki-chan..." Yuki immediately changed the subject. "So about this boy that you like, what's keeping YOU from asking him out?" "A lot of things." Doremi stated, bluntly. "Sure, I confessed my feelings to another guy last year but..."

"Another guy?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow. "That was only a crush!" Doremi shot back. "The other one is... different. He and I are good friends and everything, but I don't know if it would work out..."

_After all he's..._

"Don't be silly Doremi-chan." Yuki said with a smile. "There's no doubt the guy you like likes you back. After all, you're pretty cute." Doremi stared at Yuki. "Coming from someone who can't even ask out the boy SHE likes..." Yuki froze. "He doesn't like me OKAY? I don't want to be rejected! After all, what's... What's there to like about me?" Doremi's eyes widened.

To her, there were a lot of things. Sure, Yuki was a bit immature, but BOTH of her forms were beautiful. Golden blonde hair that sparkled in the sunlight, or long coal black hair to her waist. She still had those bright brown eyes of hers, and there were a lot of people she out-did in personality. She had a great sense of humor, she was kind-hearted, she never gave up easily, and she actually could sing pretty well. Though her childsh quirks were BOUND to win someone's heart.

"Well Yuki-chan..." Yuki hastily cut her new friend off. "You get my point Doremi-chan. You have a MUCH better chance then I do!" Doremi sighed. "Oh I'm not so sure about that..." A question mark appeared.

"Eh? Nani nani?"

"Oh nothing..."

Yuki sighed and put her hands on her hips. "ANYWAY Doremi-chan, so what's the boy's name...?" "Well that is... a na-i-sho! You'll have to meet him yourself Yuki-chan."

"Mou Doremi-chan, you're so mean..."

"You know speaking of him... I wonder how everyone else is doing..." Doremi thought for a few moments. "Ah, it's been so long..."

"Oh yeah your friends! You never told me about them! So what are their names if you won't told me your unseen boyfriend's?" Yuki asked.

"_Unseen boyfriend_? What?" Doremi stared at Yuki, confused. "My friends are... Well one of them still lives here, she just goes to another school! But I don't see her all that much anymore... Her name is Hazuki!" "Hazuki-chan huh?" Yuki grinned. "That's a nice name..." "Yeah, and there's Ai-chan, Momo-chan, Onpu-chan..."

"HOLD UP!!"

"Eh? Did I do something Yuki-chan?" Doremi asked, confused. "Onpu? SEGAWA ONPU?! _THE_ SEGAWA ONPU-CHAN?!" Yuki asked, shocked. Doremi nodded. "Yeah you might of heard of her but..." "Of course I did!" she snapped. "This is Japan's Greatest Child IDOL we're talking about! Doremi-chan, you and her are _friends_?!" Doremi nodded again, a little freaked out by Yuki's actions. "Do you have something against Onpu-chan Yuki-chan?"

"HECK NO!!" Yuki shouted. "Onpu-chan is the most talented, pretty, amazing person I know! I've always been a huge fan of her! I mean come on!"

Suddenly, Yuki was swooning.

"Beautiful shiny purple hair, eyes that are like amethysts, a slender body curved just right, Onpu-chan is second to none! And she has only the most soft silky voice... And that angelic face of hers, she's too cute for words!"

Doremi sweatdropped. _She really is a huge fan... She must be more obsessed with her than most of her fanboys..._

"...In fact!" Yuki then showed Doremi a card. "I'm also number 4 in Onpu-chan's fanclub! I asked for her autograph a few years ago too... But I never actually became friends with her... And what bliss! _My_ partner, _my_ Doremi-chan, you know Onpu-chan?! It truly must be fate!" She placed an arm around her shoulders. "You'll... You'll introduce me to Onpu-chan _right_?"

"S-Sure..."

"Kyaaa! Arigatou Doremi-chan!" Yuki rubbed her cheek against Doremi's affectionately. "You have my thanks! You definately have my thanks! Thank you so much!" "It's fine, really..." Doremi replied. Yuki then backed off a bit. "Anyway, besides Onpu-chan, who else do you know?"

"Umm... Well my friend, Momoko, I call her Momo-chan, comes from America..." Doremi started. "Didn't you say you knew english?" Yuki's eyes glimmered. "Eh? Hontou? How cool! What about your others?" "There's also Aiko, I call her Ai-chan, and she's from Osaka... I think you two will get along just fine.."

"Is that it?" Yuki asked. Doremi nodded. "I have my sister Poppu too you know Yuki-chan... But how, I wonder, are they supposed to work with us, helping us with these aku majoshikons I wonder... Ai-chan's back in Osaka, Momo-chan's back in New York, Onpu-chan's in some special school..."

"Fate works in strange ways Doremi-chan!" Yuki chirped, not in the least bit daunted in the possibility of her not meeting Onpu after all. "But what about Hazuki-chan?" "You know what, I'll introduce you to her later..." Doremi stated with a yawn. "I need to head back, Okaa-san's probably worried!"

"Ja ne Doremi-chan!"

"Bye-Bye!"

Yuki stood there with a smile for a couple of moments, then sighed. "Oh well... I might as well either head to the Maho-Dou with Hana-chan or back to my house..." she mumbled, trudging in the other direction.

_I think it'd be better if I took my chances with Hana-chan..._

--

"Oh so this is Misora Junior High..."

Akemi looked at the place in awe. "It may not be as big as Karin Girls Academy but..." Hazuki adjusted her glasses. "I hope Doremi-chan is okay..."

--

"Well... At least the place looks okay..."

Moriko, who was in another place with Aiko, observed the school curiously. "So this is the school your friend goes to?" Aiko nodded. "I think ya may like Doremi-chan... Once ya get to know her." Moriko cocked an eyebrow. "Huh.."

--

"Well it may not be that special of a school but..."

Last but not least, Kurumi observed the place curiously. "It looks average." Onpu giggled. "Well... Misora is anything but average..." Kurumi made a "huh" sound. "Well, I'll meet you inside okay?"

Onpu nodded and Kurumi rushed off.

--

Now let us cut to our favorite blond-haired witch apprentice whom we've known for only like 2 Chapters..

"I'M LAAAAAAAATEEE!!"

Yuki was running as fast as she could to the school at light speed.

_Oversleep will you? You idiot!_

Yuki mentally kicked herself and continued running. "Of all the times in the world too! I bet Doremi-chan and Hana-chan are wondering where I am!" She groaned. "I just HAD to have 5 extra minutes..."

She quickly hopped down the steps and turned...

_SMACK!!_

Yuki fell back and looked up. "Oh sorry I..." She then looked shocked.

"Eh?"

"Oh, are you alright?"

Yuki's heart skipped a beat as she took the hand that she was offered and got up. "Aren't you..."

Onpu smiled. "Hello, have I seen you somewhere before?" Yuki blushed. "Actually..." "Anyway, I gotta get going... Ja ne." Onpu walked past her and Yuki then had heart-eyes for a few moments.

"Segawa Onpu-chan..."

Onpu stopped and glanced at her. "Hai?" "Nothing! It's just..." Yuki squealed and shook Onpu's hand. "I'm just such a big fan! I've always wanted to meet you, and I'm sure Doremi-chan told you all about me and..."

Onpu froze.

_Doremi-chan...?_

_"Shinoya Yuki. All I can say is that Yuki-chan can outdo many people in personality."_

Onpu looked at Yuki in disbelief._ Is this Yuki-chan...?_

Yuki stopped talking. "Uh, is something wrong, Onpu...Oneesama?"

_Oneesama?_

Yuki laughed for a few moments. "I guess you find it weird me calling you that and... Oh wait! Doremi-chan told you my name right?"

"...Y-Yuki-chan?" Onpu questioned. "Shinoya... Yuki-chan?"

"Ah yes! That's my name, don't wear it out!"

Yuki grinned. "I can already tell we'll be great friends Oneesama!"

She then released Onpu's hand. Well I gotta get going! Doremi-chan and Hana-chan are waiting! Bye-Bye!"

And with that, Yuki had rushed off. Onpu stood there, dumbfounded.

"...Joou-sama was right when she said Yuki outdid people in personality. She may even be as hyperactive as Hana-chan..."

She thought for a couple moments. "But... I know I have seen that face somewhere... In fact..."

Her eyes widened.

"Sou na..."

--

"DOREMI-CHAN!!"

"Ah! Yuki-mama! There you are!"

"Yuki-chan!"

Hana glomped her 'other mama' and Doremi rushed up to her. "Where were you?" Doremi asked. "Well... I overslept. Heh heh... Anyway! Doremi-chan!" Yuki released Hana and hugged Doremi. "You're so great at surprises!"

"Eh?"

"It's so nice!" Yuki exclaimed. "Arigatou!" "For what?" Doremi asked, confused. "Eh? You don't know?" Yuki seemed perplexed. "Really Doremi-chan?"

Doremi laughed nervously. "Yuki-chan, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Onpu-oneesama!" Yuki exclaimed. "Don't you know Doremi-chan?"

Doremi blinked twice. "Oneesama...?"

"DOREMI-CHAN!!"

Doremi looked surprised and spun around.

"Hazuki-chan?!"

Yuki's expression changed from happy to confused. "Eh?"

Indeed Hazuki was standing there, beaming. A shy Akemi hiding behind her, blushing and her fists pressed on Hazuki's shoulder.

"Konnichiwa, Doremi-chan. How have you been?"

"Hazuki-chan aren't you supposed to be...?" Doremi then took notice of Akemi who shivered with fear. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend I met at Karin Girls Academy, her name is..."

Akemi walked forward and bowed.

"M-My name is Suzuki Akemi! It... It's nice to m-m-meet you Doremi-chan!"

Doremi cocked her head to the side, a little baffled, and blushing slightly.

_Wow. She's really... cute._

"HAZUKI!!" Hana squealed, tackling Hazuki in a tight hug. "It's nice seeing you too, Hana-chan!"

Akemi blushed. "That's... Hana-chan?"

"HEY!! Hazuki ain't the only one here!!"

"Ai-chan?!"

Aiko waved. "Yo! Senoo Aiko's here!" "Aiko!" Hana exclaimed. Moriko popped up from behind. "And Takahashi Moriko says hello! ...Huh?"

She took notice of Akemi who noticed her as well.

"M-Moriko-chan?"

"Eh?! You and Akemi-chan know each other? Ai-chan is Moriko-chan..." Aiko cut Doremi off. "I met Moriko-chan back in Osaka. She's a friend. So _this_ is the famous people-phobic Akemi-chan?" Aiko made a "huh" sound. "She's prettier than I thought."

Akemi flushed red. "T-Thank you... And Moriko-chan... Ah..."

Moriko glared at her. "Akemi-chan, this is a surprise."

Suddenly Moriko began chasing her. "WHAT ON EARTH WHERE YOU THINKING AKEMI-CHAN?!"

"I'M SORRY MORIKO-CHAN!!"

"Moriko! Akemi!" Hana called. "Say hello to Hana-chan!"

The chase was still going on...

Moriko then caught up with Akemi and grabbed her by the wrist. "Akemi-chan..."

Akemi whimpered. "Y-Yes...?"

Moriko looked angry for a couple of minutes then smiled. "It's so great seeing you again Akemi-chan! I was so worried about you!" She then looked annoyed. "And I ain't the type to worry easily!"

Akemi still looked terrified, but then glomped Moriko. "Gomen-naisai Moriko-chan! I missed you!" Moriko returned the hug. "Mo! Akemi-chan, I think you've gotten more kawaii while I was gone... How many guys asked you out?"

"None... Yet..." Akemi murmured. One of the reason why she attended Karin Girls Academy. An all-girl school.

Moriko laughed. "And yet, you haven't changed a bit."

"MORIKO!! AKEMI!!"

Hana glomped Moriko and Akemi. "Hana-chan wanted to say hi!! You're my new mamas right?" "Mamas?" Moriko and Akemi repeated.

"Hana-chan's like that..." Aiko started. "Don't worry, Hana-chan's usually really nice Akemi-chan." Hauzki said with a smile.

"Wow..." Yuki whispered to Doremi. "New friends and reunion with old ones..."

"Hey! Is anyone gonna forget me?"

"ONPU-CHAN!!" Doremi called. Yuki got heart-eyes. "Oneesama...?"

"Onpu-chan! good to see ya!" Aiko exclaimed. "Oh! Onpu-chan...?" Akemi looked a little confused. "Eh?! The idol Onpu-chan? Wow, talk about interesting friendships!" Moriko exclaimed.

Onpu laughed. "Yep! How's it been going Doremi-chan?"

"Sugoi... Minna... You're all back..." Doremi then laughed a little. "Well, excluding Momo-chan..."

Then, an english voice spoke up.

"Whatta ya talking about?"

Doremi perked up and turned around to face Momoko, beaming and hands on hips.

"Heya!"

"M-Momo-chan!" she gasped. Momoko grinned. "Yo! It's nice to see that I'm not the only one who's back in Misora!"

She took notice of Moriko and Akemi. "Huh? And new people! What a surprise!"

Moriko and Akemi waved. "Konnichiwa!"

"Hello!" Momoko greeted, cheerfully.

"SUGOI!!"

"Hm?" Everyone stared at Yuki, who amazingly wasn't noticed untill now.

However, that didn't seem to bug her.

"It's like Destiny wanted us all to be together!"

"Yuki-chan..." Doremi started.

That sure got their attention.

"Wait, _THAT'S_ Yuki-chan?!" Aiko gasped. "Shinoya Yuki-chan?" Hazuki questioned.

"Yuki-chan?" Akemi and Moriko said at the same time, confused.

Yuki giggled. "Shinoya Yuki! At your services!"

She then took Onpu's hands.

"Especially Oneesama's!"

Onpu laughed nervously.

"So you are Yuki-chan..."

"Yuki-chan?" Momoko looked confused. She quickly jumped down the steps and rushed up to Yuki. "Are you a friend of Doremi-chan's?"

Yuki replied in english.

"Yes! You must be Momoko-chan! Or would me rather call you Momo?"

"Uh... Momo's alright. You speak english?"

"Uh huh!"

"Wow..."

"So this is Yuki-chan..." Moriko started. "Wow, you're not at all what I expected." "Well, what did you expect?" Yuki asked.

"Someone... not acting like she eats too much sugar?"

Akemi laughed nervously. "I wanted someone kind..."

Yuki giggled. "I'm not cold and cruel, I'm just happy! Fate has brought us all together and, with our combined powers, we will take down Majoaku and bring peace to the whole Majokai... and Mahoutsukai... and Human World!"

"What is she talking about?" Momoko wondered. "You don't know Momo?" Hana asked. "Hana-chan, what are you-"

"Momo-chan, Joou-sama called us!" Doemi whispered. "We're all these chosen witch apprentices, called purifiers! You honestly don't know?" "No, see my dad got a job here so we moved back..." Momoko explained.

"So it's just concidence...?" Hazuki said softly, confused. "Concidence?"

"Joou-sama called on all of us while we were gone, so we came back. We just needed a few strings pulled. And we had help." Onpu explained. "Speaking of help, I also have a friend. But she rushed off before any of you could meet her. Her name's Kurumi."

"Kurumi huh?" Yuki said thoughtfully. "Sounds nice."

DING!!

"The first bell!" Yuki exclaimed. "We better head to class!" "See you later minna!" Hana exclaimed as they all rushed off in different directions.

--

Doremi and Yuki quickly got into their seats, right before the tardy bell had rung.

"SAFE!!"

Hana giggled. "Lucky!"

Seki-sensei then walked into the room. "Today, we have a new student... However there's a bit of a snag..."

"Ehhhhh?"

Seki-sensei took a deep breath. "Makihatayama? You're going to have to be transferred to class 1-B."

"NANI?!" Hana gasped. "Demo! Sensei! Hana-chan wants to be with Doremi and Yuki!"

Doremi and Yuki looked shocked. "Hana-chan...TRANSFERRED?!"

Seki-sensei nodded. "There's no other option Makihatayama. Got it?"

Hana opened her mouth to protest, but her shoulders just drooped. "Hai..." She gathered up her stuff and shot Yuki and Doremi a sad glance before trudging out of the classroom.

Seki-sensei sighed. "Now, as for the new student... Please come in."

The class perked up, earger to see who the new student was.

A bright angelic femene voice ansewered.

"Hai!"

The new student walked in, beaming. Her long black hair was brushing past her waist, looking lush, silky, and soft, as if she was sponsering a shampoo comercial.

Her eyes were like a puppy's, brown and trusting.

In other words, she was cute. Big time.

Yuki and Doremi stared in shock. "Uh... Yuki-chan... Is it me or..."

"_Ohayou_, everyone." the girl greeted, taking chalk and writing her name in fancy japanese characters. "My name... is _Sayoko Kurumi_."

_Sayoko... KURUMI?!_

Everyone seemed shocked at that.

"W-Wait a moment, Sayoko Kurumi? The famous child model?" Kayoko wondered. Rieka laughed nervously. "Aren't you international, more popular than even the models who are over 15?"

Kurumi flashed a smile. "Is that really such a surprise? Younger models are always more popular for childsh kawaiiness. I'm here in Misora for my own reasons, that which I cannot say."

She closed her eyes, friendly stating, "But on the up-side, I'm really happy to be here with all of you. I hope that you can look past my fame and become my friends." She giggled. "Is that okay?"

That smile alone was enough to get all the guys swooning.

"HAI!!"

Yuki's eye twitched. "D-Didn't Oneesama say her friend was a girl named Kurumi...?" Kurumi noticed Yuki.

_Hm?_

"Sayoko," Seki-sensei started. "Why don't you tell a bit more about yourself?" "Ara, oh! Hai!" Kurumi cocked her head to the side.

"Well... I've taken english lessons for the past week... And I'm also fluent in french. I may know some spanish as well. Of course, I love getting my pictures taken and smiling. But here, I want to be treated like an everyday student okay? I understood that my friend Segawa Onpu-chan once went to Misora Elementary... And I hear it's nice... So..."

She smiled. "Please, be kind to me."

"Hai!"

"Well said, Sayoko." Seki-sensei commented. "Now let's see, why don't you take your seat by Shinoya over there?"

_That_ got Kurumi's attention.

"Shinoya?"

"Uh... That would be me..." Yuki said, raising her hand. Kurumi's eyelids lowered.

_So that's Shinoya Yuki-chan..._

"Eeto... Is something on my face?" Yuki asked, a little confused. "Oh, n-no! Er.. Yuki-chan..." Kurumi approached her face.

"Kurumi-chan...?"

"Her face looks like mine..." Kurumi mused, softly. "What'd you say Kurumi-chan?" Doremi asked, confused. "Oh, nothing! Hey, aren't you Harukaze Doremi-chan?"

Doremi nodded. "Onpu-chan told you...?" Kurumi nodded. "Mmhm. And Yuki-chan, I heard about you from Joou-sama." "Hontou? What did she say about me?"

"Eh. Nothing much."

Yuki blinked twice, confused. "Oh, is that so...?"

Kurumi nodded. "Hey Yuki-chan, speaking of which, how long have you been a..." She whispered softly, ".._purifier_?"

"Uh... Only a couple of weeks... But I haven't found any aku majoshikons..."

"Oh, is that so?"

Yuki nodded.

"Uh.. Kurumi-chan, do you have any siblings?" Doremi asked. Kurumi immediately felt a heartstring pulled.

"...No..." she replied, dazed.

"Then why-" Yuki elbowed Doremi. "Doremi-chan, maybe it's just a concidence! I'm an only child you know! I'm an _orphen_ remember?!"

"SHINOYA!! HARUKAZE!!"

"Huh?"

"Is there something you two would like to share?"

"Uh... N-N-No!"

--

"HANA-CHAN CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!"

Hana was pacing back and forth. "How could Hana-chan of gotten a different class then Doremi?! Hana-chan made sure that-"

Yuki and Doremi both sighed. "There's a reasonable explanation behind this Hana-chan..." Yuki started.

"And I'm afraid to say the reason is me."

"Kurumi-chan!" Doremi called.

Kurumi laughed nervously. "I really wanted to be in Yuki-chan's class, so I switched my name with Hana-chan's... Hontou ni gomen." she said, bowing.

"Gomen won't get Hana-chan back in her class!" Hana snapped, still angry. "Hana-chan, calm down." Yuki ordered. Hana drooped. "Hana-chan really wanted to be with Yuki too, Kurumi..."

Kurumi smiled apolegetically. "Hana-chan..." "Kurumi-chan, I'm flattered you wanted to be in my class, demo doushite? Wouldn't you rather be in Oneesama's class?"

Kurumi was silent for a few moments. "Because I really wanted to get to know you and Doremi-chan..."

Yuki and Doremi blinked twice and both blushed.

"Wow, never had a famous person say something to me like that before..." Yuki whispered to the pink witch. "I know, it's both flattering... and embarassing... I just feel silly talking to her!" Doremi whispered in the same hushed tone.

Hana walked up to Kurumi, her eyes narrowed. "Is this true Kurumi?" Hana asked, her eyes narrowed. Kurumi nodded. "Yes, I'm not lying, Hana-chan. But I really didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry! Hana-chan forgives you!"

"Nani?"

Hana patted Kurumi's shoulder. "Kurumi is Hana-chan's mama now so Hana-chan has to forgive you! And besides, Momoko's in my new class! Hana-chan couldn't _stand_ leaving Momo alone... So Hana-chan feels better!"

Kurumi laughed a little. "Good to know you're optimistic..." Hana replied by hugging Kurumi tightly. "Kurumi is Hana-chan's mama, Kurumi is Hana-chan's mama..."

"...Mama?"

"It's a long story." Doremi and Yuki replied at the same time. "Sugoi..." Kurumi stated. "Eh? Is it really that amazing?" Doremi wondered. "It's not that! I just mean you two must be pretty close, being able to say what one another would say right before they say it... And you two haven't even know each other that long!"

Doremi and Yuki stared at each other and grinned. "What can we say?" Yuki asked. "We're soulmates!" Doremi exclaimed, brightly. They put an arm around each other. "Friends at first sight!"

Kurumi had to stiffle a giggle.

_Yeah.. Something tells me they really __**will**__ be good friends..._

"DOREMI-CHAN!! YUKI-CHAN!!"

"Minna!" Doremi called. "Oneesama! Over here! Over here!" Yuki called, waving, her expression: pure joy.

The rest of the ojamajos rushed up to the two ditzy soulmates, and Hana-chan, who was still cuddling against Kurumi like she was a soft pillow.

"Oh... I see you met Kurumi-chan..." Onpu said with a slight laugh. "Ah, so yer Kurumi-chan... Wow... Yer quite pretty aren't ya?" Aiko asked. "You might even rival Akemi-chan's kawaiiness over here!" Moriko said laughing pointing at her friend.

At this, Akemi blushed.

_Moriko-chan..._

"M-Mm..." Kurumi started, blushing. She knew they would be nice... But not _this_ nice. The gray witch apprentice then giggled. "Arigatou, minna."

"Oh! Speaking of which, Kurumi, did you know you look like Yuki?" Hana asked.

Both Yuki and Doremi froze.

"Whatta you mean Hana-chan?" Momoko asked. "Yuki-chan has short blond hair..."

"But now that I think about it..." Hazuki started. "Their faces kinda look alike..."

Aiko nodded. "Yeah, as if ya are sisters or somethin'." Yuki laughed. "We aren't, we aren't! Hana-chan was just being silly, right Hana-chan?"

"Hana-chan wasn't."

Kurumi observed Yuki. "She doesn't look like me," she stated, flatly.

"Oh.. Whatever!" Moriko yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "We ought to be getting to Joou-sama now! And you too Momo-chan!"

Momoko looked confused. "What happened while I was gone...?"

"WE'LL EXPLAIN LATER!!"

--

_(Eyecatch: Yuki's shuffling cards in front of all the ojamajos (Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi included), she takes the first card, smiles, and shows it to the rest of the ojamajos, who smile as well. The card reveals to be a picture of all the ojamajos in TOMO-DACHI uniforms in a pyramid with Hana-chan at the top, the ojamajos looking confused and Hana grinning while shooting a peace sign)_

"Yuki-chan, Doremi-chan, nice to see you two made it."

Yuki giggled. "Alright Joou-sama, I brought the rest of the purifiers so part 3 of my mission is complete!"

"Your.. mission?"

"Well... except Poppu-chan, she had a project that she had to work on and ahhh-"

"Yuki-chan."

Yuki froze. "H...Hai?"

Joou-sama formed a slight smile. "It seems you have neglected to tell your new friends full detail of what is going on, and you brought Momoko-chan, who hasn't yet recieved her majoshikon."

"Y-Yes... I know..."

Yuki turned to face her new friends. "Minna..."

"Yuki-chan, what's going on?" Doremi asked, confused. "Are you hiding something?" Momoko asked, in english.

Yuki laughed nervously.

"Um.. Actually..."

"You see, Yuki-chan here is a special witch apprentice." Joou-sama explained. "She's natrually gifted, and holds a hidden energy deep within her."

Yuki blushed. "Joou-sama..."

"Of course, to unlock her true potential, she'll need help..." Joou-sama paused for a moment. "But that's not the true reason. I'm sure you have all heard about Majoaku..."

"Majoaku?" Momoko wondered. "All of us, except Momo-chan." Moriko confirmed. "You see, the Majokai is in danger and that evil witch Majoaku is behind all of it..." Hazuki whispered to the confused american.

"Oh..."

"It's not Majoaku."

"Come again?"

"It's not Majoaku," Yuki repeated, annoyed. "It... It's something else! The dark magic she uses maybe!" "Yuki-chan, you seem a bit uneasy..." Onpu noted. "Something up?"

Yuki flushed a deep shade of red.

"I-Iie! Not at all!"

"Hey Joou-sama, reality check!" Moriko shouted, waving her hands around. "Momo-chan here DOESN'T have a majoshikon!"

"Ah, yes. Majorin," Joou-sama called. Majorin then appeared.

"Majorin-san?" Momoko said, confused.

"Yes Joou-sama?"

"Hand Momoko-chan, her majoshikon,"

Majorin nodded and opened a fancy box. This time a bright yellow gem floated out and right to Momoko's hand. It was a rather odd shape, being somewhat like a ramp, but more... stony.

"Pretty..." Momoko noted, eyes sparkling.

"Okay, okay!" Yuki exclaimed, waving her arms around frantically. "I'll just give you guys a review on how to use the majoshikon!" She showed them hers, the ever black Doremi tradmarkish musical quarter note. "Prepare to be amazed!"

The ojamajos, excluding Doremi and Hana, watched up closly.

"Ojamajo Yuki, change!"

Yuki clutched the gem, getting through the nromal henshin; her hand turning long and a coal black. _That_ sure caught their attention.

"Puriti Wichi Yuki-chi!"

Yuki then striked a pose. "Konnichiwa minna-san!" "Yuki-chan... Your... hair..." Moriko started. "She looks just like..." Hazuki adjusted her glances as they all stared at Kurumi who was utterly shocked for the first time.

"Chotto! So Yuki-chan's that girl??" Onpu asked, surprised. Yuki looked rather pleased. "So, you remember Oneesama?"

"Onpu-chan, ya met her before?" Aiko asked, confused. Onpu nodded. "Yeah, she asked me for my autograph a full years back... Though the question is, why is your appearence different _now_?"

"Um... Funny story about that..." Yuki replied, laughing nervously. "I happen to like blonde hair so I don't necessarily mind the rather huge change in my hairstyle. Sorry for the confusion... But I wasn't expecting Kurumi-chan, who looked so much like me, as well as having her fate tied to mine as well..."

Kurumi then looked rather suspicious. "Is that so Yuki-chan?" "Mm. Why, is something the matter?" Yuki asked. Kurumi quickly smiled. "Ah... No..."

"Sugoi, Yuki-chan! This means that if someone saw you, they wouldn't be able to tell it's you!" Akemi then exclaimed. "So your secret will be safe right?" Yuki laughed.

"Unless they call me a witch... Cause then I'll have to be a majogaeru!"

"Like Majorika..." Doremi mused, with a smile. "Who? Oh you mean your witch tutor right? I was introduced to her not too long ago, she's really excitied to remeet you, Doremi-chan!"

"Eh, hontou?!"

"Mm!"

"Hey Yuki-chan, how long have you been a witch apprentice?" Momoko then asked. "Oh, about 5 years, I guess..."

"Well, we might as well try the majoshikons out..." Aiko said suddenly. The others nodded.

"Ojamajo Doremi, change!"

"Ojamajo Hazuki, change!"

"Ojamajo Aiko, change!"

"Ojamajo Onpu, change!"

"Ojamajo Moriko, change!"

"Ojamajo Akemi, change!"

"Ojamajo Momoko, change!"

"Ojamajo Kurumi, change!"

All of their majoshikons glowed a bright light, causing the henshins.

"Puriti Wichi Doremi-chi!"

"Puriti Wichi Hazuki-chi!"

"Puriti Wichi Aiko-chi!"

"Puriti Wichi Onpu-chi!"

"Puriti Wichi Moriko-chi!"

"Puriti Wichi Akemi-chi!"

"Puriti Wichi Momoko-chi!"

"Puriti Wichi Kurumi-chi!"

Everyone observed their uniforms in awe and then glanced at Momoko, who was clearly impressed.

Hers was yellow with the marking of her majoshikon. "How nice!"

Everyone grinned. Yuki put her hands on her hips. "This is our new purifier uniforms! Like?"

They all nodded. "Mm!" "Good!"

"Yuki-mama!" Hana squealed. "Hai Hana-chan?" Yuki asked, turning to the hyperactive future queen. "Um.. Will Hana-chan ever get a cute purifying outfit dilly?" "Later Hana-chan! We're all still purifiers in training here!" Yuki ansewered, patting Hana affectionately on the head.

"Speaking of purifiers... Yuki-chan, can you just explain everything that's been going on?" Onpu asked, hoping to get straight to the point. Yuki smiled. "Of course!"

_"You see... for about a month now, dark magic has just been causing havoc all over the Majokai..."_

"I know that," Kurumi interjected. Yuki let out a sigh. "Let me continue."

_"It took the Witch Council a while but they soon realized that the cause behind this was because of a dark witch whom referred to herself as Majoaku, who had been swallowed by dark magic herself."_

Yuki paused for a moment, but continued.

_"However, Majoaku's power was currently weak so, all across the Majokai, Mahoutsukai, AND the Human Word she scattered aku majoshikons which are to create misery and distruction, and somehow gather power as well. That's where we come in... See, only certain witch apprentices have the ability to purify the aku majoshikons, and we're the only ones capable of doing it. So, if we're able to purify these... cursed gems... We'll be able to prevent Majoaku's threat... And one of these days, we'll be able to create peace... That's the basic job of a purifier."_

Yuki took a deep breath. "Purifiers have the power to purify any type of dark magic, I'm sure I told you that... But..." she smiled sadly. "Minna... You'll all help me right?"

They all smiled. "Didn't I tell you earlier Yuki-chan?" Doremi asked, winking. "Of _course_ I'll help you." "And we will too..." Aiko added. Hazuki nodded. "You're our _friend_ now Yuki-chan," Akemi then blushed. "Yes... friends..." she seemed rather relieved.

Moriko giggled. "Just don't get in my way, hai?" Yuki looked surprised but smiled. "Mm!"

"Hey Yuki-chan..." Momoko then started. "How do we purify gems anyway?" Yuki thought for a moment. "It's simple, just..."

"Just cast your regular spell, you should figure it out," Kurumi explained, glancing at Yuki. "By the way, Yuki-chan..." She then smiled. "I do truly hope we can all become good friends..."

Akemi nodded. "I-I hope that too! I hope we can all become _best_ friends!" Yuki grinned. "Minna-san..."

Joou-sama smiled as well. "Yuki-chan, Doremi-chan-tachi, best of luck. I will be watching all of you..." Yuki held up a hand. "Hai, Joou-sama!" She then rushed down and glomped Doremi around the neck. "Doremi-chan and I will do our best!"

Doremi smiled and returned the embrace. "Mm!" Hana then glomped the both of them, sending them all for a crash landing on the ground. "Hana-chan too!"

Everyone else started laughing.

"This is gonna be one heck of a adventure huh Akemi-chan?" Moriko asked. Akemi nodded. "Ne Hazuki-chan?" Hazuki nodded as well, beaming.

"Yuki-chan, need a hand?" Onpu asked, extending a hand to the black witch apprentice. Yuki's eyes sparkled but she quickly nodded and grinned. "Arigatou, Oneesama!" she exclaimed, taking Onpu's hand.

Onpu quickly helped Yuki up, and Yuki then pulled Doremi up, along with Hana.

"Okay, we're off!" Yuki exclaimed. "Joou-sama, I'll see you later!" Joou-sama nodded and the Ojamajos were soon on their way.

However...

"Yuki-chan."

Yuki stopped and glanced at the Majokai Queen. "_Hai_?" Joou-sama smiled slightly. "You haven't told your new friends the entire outline you know..."

At this, Yuki blushed. "T-That's useless information! They don't need to know! And I..." Her shoulders drooped. "And I don't want them to think I'm evil or anything... Especially Hana-chan... And Doremi-chan... And Oneesama!"

"Yuki-chan... Doremi-chan and the others are not like that," The Queen stated, simply. Yuki sighed. "I don't care if they are, I still _need_ their help, if I am to protect the Majokai and... and _him_..."

Joou-sama's smile turned somewhat sad. "You've already given your heart away to your dear prince. One of these days, Yuki-chan, you'll have to tell the boy as well.." Yuki groaned. "How about later? Besides.."

She turned around. "As long as my prince is safe... I'll be happy... I just..." Her eyes opened slightly, and glittered. "I just wonder how he is at times..."

She then started walking, catching up with the rest of the Ojamajos. "Joou-sama, ja ne."

Joou-sama then nodded. "Hai... Yuki-chan."

_Meanwhile..._

"Ah... It's almost time..."

"Yes... We ought to keep our word to _her_ and return to the Human World."

"We did promise her after all, she'd never forgive us if we didn't stick to it."

"_And_, while we're there, we might be able to meet some old friends."

"Of course..." a new voice had stated before the four others.

"Isn't there _another_ reason we're going to the Human World, _Onii-chan_?"

"To see your girlfriend?" one of the voices asked, teasingly.

"_Damatte_."

"Yes." another voice ansewered. "To see her. You miss her don't you?"

"And I suppose you want to see that _Doremi-chan_ you've been talking about?"

"Indeed."

The voice groaned.

"I swear Onii-chan..."

_Of course..._ he then added mentally. _Part of me really wants to know what type of person this Doremi-chan is..._

_...She must be quite a catch for Onii-chan to have fallen in __**love **__with her._

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: For a week now... I've been having the strangest dreams... All of them about these boys whom I had known in the past, one of them... Well..._

_Doremi: You were childhood lovers right?_

_Yuki: WHAT?! N-No! S-Saiki-kun and I aren't like that at all!_

_Aiko: So his name's Saiki..._

_Yuki: THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!!_

_Onpu: Admit it Yuki-chan! You like him!_

_Yuki: ...Okay it's true, I like-like him. But he couldn't possibly feel the same way..._

_Momoko: -english- Why not?_

_Yuki: Reasons..._

_Kurumi: I swear Yuki-chan..._

_Yuki: ...EH!? Wait a minute! Saiki-kun's here!_

_Doremi: EEEEEEHHHHH?? And he looks exactly like...!!_

_Moriko: W-Wow... Huba huba.. Take a look at his friends..._

_Akemi: -blushes- Oh... my... B-B-Bishonens..._

_Hazuki: Wait a minute, aren't they?!_

_Hana: They ARE!!_

_Everyone except Yuki, Akemi, Kurumi, and Moriko: THE FLAT4!!_

_Doremi: Akatsuki-kun!!_

_Yuki: Wait a minute, you all KNOW each other?!_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: Fated Remeetings, Part 2! My Dear Prince! Saiki-kun's Debut... And Hello FLATS 5! And remeber, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

--

Author's note: The FLAT4... How I love them so!


	2. P2: My Dear Prince! Saiki's Debut!

_A spotlight shines on five boys, and it's already obivious who they are._

_"Fujio no F!"_

_"Leon no L!"_

_"Akatsuki no A!"_

_"Tooru no T!"_

_"Saiki no S!"_

_They all clapped their hands together in a high-five._

_"The superstars of the Mahoutsukai, the FLATS 5..."_

_They all held out their hands and winked._

_"..Are here!!"_

_Silence for a few moments._

_"Well, it's a start..." the boy known as Saiki stated, flipping a bit of his hair. "__**Ne**__... Onii-chan...?"_

_"Well time to get to business," Leon stated, hands on hips. Fujio nodded. "Indeed..."_

_"We gotta see her... remember Saiki-kun?" Tooru asked, exectantly._

_Saiki perked up._

_"Of course... her..."_

_"The girl who acts a little silly..." Fujio recalled._

_"The girl who often doesn't let anything stand in her way..." Leon continued._

_"The girl who's sincere and kind-hearted..." Akatsuki stated with a smile._

_"The girl who has a talent for singing..." Tooru continued as well, grinning._

_Saiki had to smile as well. 'The girl who's smile makes everything worth it.' he added, mentally. 'That silly, lovable, clueless, ditzy, __**cute**__ girl I had befriended...'_

_"Yuki-chan..."_

--

Zip-da-dee-do-da... Finally, the bishies known as the FLAT4... Now the FLATS 5! (Hey it's plural, so it sorta fits!) YAY!! Another thing, things might get a little weird... And we have a song!

Disclaimer: The usual. Own nothing but this story and my OCs. And Saiki-kun. HE'S MINE I TELL YA MINE!!

--

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI Part I

Fated Remeetings! Part II

My Dear Prince! Saiki-kun's Debut... And Hello FLATS 5!

_"I'm sorry... But this is goodbye... Yuki-chan."_

_Yuki's brown eyes glimmered in shock and sadness. "D-Demo..." she started, unable to think of anything else to say._

_The boy let out a sigh and ruffled Yuki's dark black hair affectionately._

_"Gomen ne."_

_The black witch apprentice's eyes widened as other figures came into the picture, all of them her friends._

_"Ready to go?" one of them asked, approaching the boy. He nodded, not even casting a glance at Yuki. "Hai."_

_"M-Matte! W-Wait! You don't have to go!" Yuki called out desperately. "You can all stay over here with me! Y-You don't have to leave! Please! Don't go and leave me here all alone-"_

_Before Yuki could take another step forward, she released her feet were glued to the floor._

_She couldn't move._

_The boy began walking forward to his friends, the young girl's cries falling on deaf ears. The other figures nodded and they started on their way._

_"WAIT!! DON'T GO YOU GUYS!!" Yuki yelled, desperately. "Come on! Don't leave!"_

_No response._

_"YOU GUUUUUUUUUYYYSS!!"_

Yuki's eyes fluttered open.

"Another... dream..."

"Yuki?"

Yuki got up and noticed a black cat jump on her bed and walk up to her. "Ah... Meme..." Yuki seemed relieved at the sight of her kawaii neko.

Meme tilted her head to the side and spoke again, "Yuki, you've been talking in your sleep again." Yuki laughed softly, her heart still beating feebly from the dream. "Meme, you worry too much."

"True but..."

Meme glowed and changed into an adult fairy that looked noticebly younger than Lala. She also bore a striking resemblence to Yuki, long black hair held in that same lime green ponytail holder at the bottom.

"Yuki, you're worrying me, are you think that boy again?"

Yuki felt her face redden and her heartbeat quicken at the mere mention of the person she was known to crush higly on. "N-No... H-H-He is..."

The fairy flew closer to her owner's face. "It shouldn't matter, cause you'll never see him again..." she said soothingly. Yuki perked up, surprised. Meme threw her arms out. "Cause you still got Meme! Who needs a boy anyway?"

Yuki had to laugh at that point. "Meme... Thank you... You'll never leave me right?" Meme flew up and settled on the top of her master's head. "Of course!" She traced her tiny fingers all along Yuki's sunny blonde hair. "I would never leave my owner..."

She grinned happily. It was always nice to know there was someone that would always be by your side, even if that someone was your fairy, desguised as a cat to fit in with the Human World. She then plucked up Meme and squeezed her in a tight hug.

Meme happily returned the hug. "Next time Yuki, instead of just bottling up your feelings..."

Yuki's eyes jerked open.

_"Next time Yuki-chan, instead of just bottling up your feelings, let them out. Because, one of these days you're gonna explode."_

Yuki released Meme and fell back in bed, her cheeks an obivious shade of pink. Meme hovered over the black witch's face, confused. "Yuki, something wrong?"

Yuki covered herself with a pillow. "No..." Meme puffed her cheeks. "Mou Yuki... Do you have to be so difficult? Come on, school's gonna start, and at this rate, you're gonna be late..." she tugged on the pillow. "Yuki..."

"I've decided to play hookey today,"

Meme gasped. "Yuki, what are you saying?! School is important if you want to grow up well and get into a good colledge! You have to study if you ever wanna become a sucessful witch! I may be full grown, but no way am I letting my owner not go to school because of a stupid dream! PLUS, what kinda friend would you be to this Doremi-chan you keep talking about if you don't show up?!"

Yuki's eyes opened and her mouth formed an o.

_Doremi-chan..._

_"Didn't I tell you earlier Yuki-chan? Of __**course**__ I'll help you."_

Her eyelids lowered, casting a dazed look.

"Y-Yuki!" Meme cried desperately, still pulling on the pillow with all her strength to no avail. "Please work with me here!"

Yuki tossed up the pillow, along with Meme, and hopped out of bed, rushing to her closet and changing into her school uniform, leaving her discarded pajamas on the floor. Meme got up and floated over to Yuki who was furiously raking a brush through her tangled hair, yelping whenever she hit a knot.

"Yuki..."

Yuki stared at her, tears in her eyes from the pain. "Y-Yes?" "Uhhh..." Yuki looked confused and noticed a bright red ribbon in the fairy's hands.

"Oh. Thank you, Meme."

"Anytime."

And with that, Meme turned back into a cat and Yuki tied the ribbon into a bow on her head. Slipping on her shoes, she scambled out of her room and hopped down the stairs, but not before hearing Meme shout,

"Have fun!"

_Bah._ Yuki thought bitterly. _How is it even possible to have fun at school?_

She then formed a smile. _Still... Meme's great to be around. It always cheers me up knowing I'll wake up to a smiling face, instead of my annoying parents. And I got great friends..._

_But..._

"I can't help but miss him..." she mused. "Especially since how I feel..."

--

"YUKI-CHAN!!"

Yuki snapped up, looking at Doremi's angry face. "You've been spacing out all day! Is something up?" "Mm, nan demo nai." Yuki replied, still a bit dazed.

Doremi raised an eyebrow, but it wasn't her voice that spoke up.

"I'm not so sure about that..."

"Eh? Whatta ya mean Kurumi-chan?" Yuki asked, confused. "You're in another world is what it looks like," Kurumi explained, simply. "You obiviously have your mind on something else, as an actress, I know these types of things, it's said in your eyes." Kurumi pointed at Yuki's bright chocolate brown eyes. "They just don't have that same sparkle..."

Yuki did an excellent impression of a fish outta the water.

"Kurumi-chan..."

"Mou Yuki-chan, come on!" Doremi exclaimed, annoyed. "Tell me what's on your mind? We're friends aren't we? Are friends supposed to confide in each other? You know, _trust_?" Yuki perked up.

_"No problem Yuki-chan, we're friends now are we?"_

She smiled. "Mm. Arigatou, Doremi-chan." "Ara?" Now it was Doremi's turn to be confused.

Yuki grinned. "I'll explain later alright? It's too public." Kurumi looked around. "If you think _this_ is too public, you'll be devestated when you see the paparazzi. They are the type of people who are known to stalk you whenever you'll alone..." She then smiled pleasently. "But it's the attention that makes my heart bubble with excitement!"

Yuki and Doremi looked at each other and began laughing. "Onpu-chan's like that too..." Kurumi winked. "What's wrong with being pleased? I'm the type of girl who likes seeing boys swoon and fight over me. Except on some cases, I don't like boys that follow me wherever I go, I got the paparazzi, like I said earlier."

"Speaking of stalking..." Yuki glanced at Kotake. "Don't you yourself have a stalker Doremi-chan?" Kotake perked up and turned around, blushing.

"Whatta ya tryin' to say Shinoya?!"

Yuki giggled cutely. "Oh nothing Tetsuya-san..." she said playfully. "Why do you call Kotake by his first name and san?" Doremi suddenly asked, a little confused. "I heard that sparks up friendliness! Besides calling him 'Tetsuya-kun' is waaaaaaayyy too affectionate. I only call the boys I REALLY like kun! Like..."

She blushed.

_Him..._

"Hm?" Doremi leaned closer to her friend. "Oh nothing!" Yuki said nervously, flailing her arms about. "I'm just saying 'Tetsuya-san' has a much nicer ring to it than 'Tetsuya-kun' and I LIKE calling him 'Tetsuya-san'!" At hearing this, Kotake blushed slightly. "That Shinoya..."

Kurumi giggled. "Well, this is Yuki-chan after all. Too kawaii. I can see why Onpu-chan's taking a liking to you." Yuki's eyes glistened. "Oneesama likes me?!" she squealed. "Kyaaaa! The idea of Oneesama and I being best buds! So nice!"

Doremi laughed a little. _I thought me and Yuki-chan were best buds..._

"Hey Doremi-chan, what kinda guy do you like?" Yuki suddenly asked. Doremi froze and blushed. "What kind? Well..."

A certain Mahoutsukai prince flashed in her mind.

"A boy who's kind... One who DOESN'T call me 'Dojimi' all the time,"

Kotake did an anime fall at Doremi's statement.

"But he..." Doremi paused, trying to reel up more of her ideal boyfriend's character. "But he has to be polite to everyone! He has to also be calm and easygoing... I'd like it if he was charming... And shared some of my intrests..." Doremi blushed, now on the verge of swooning.

"Level-headed, wise, kind-hearted, gentle, and... _easy_ to fall in love with..."

"What about kawaiiness?" Yuki asked. "Doremi-chan, don't looks count?" "O-Of course!" Doremi stammered. "It would be nice if he was good-looking, I mean..."

She drooled slightly. "Eye-candy... That would be really... nice..."

Yuki nodded, understanding every bit the red-haired girl was saying.

"B-But!" she quickly added. "It's personality that counts! Cool and cute! That's _definately_ my type!" "Oh..." Yuki thought for a few moments.

"...Sounds boring."

Doremi's sensible reaction: Utter shock.

"Y-Yuki-chan..."

"Now MY type..." Yuki started, grinning. Kurumi cocked her head to the side. "I also would like someone cool and I most definately like bishies."

Kurumi almost had to laugh. _Bishie_. _American_ slang of a _japanese_ word.

Yuki let out a pleasure-filled sigh. "But I want more than just that..."

"Eh? Whatta you mean by that Yuki-chan?" Doremi asked, confused. The black witch apprentice's eyes gleamed.

"I want a guy who perks my intrests! Someone interesting!"

Yuki tightened up her fists.

"Polite and sweet, but secreting hiding feelings of angst and hatred towards the world! Someone who's like a book waiting to be read! A kitten waiting to be picked up! Someone who's a little mysterious, super fun to get to know! And easy to talk to! Not much of a talker, but a listener."

Kurumi and Doremi stared at each other, then back at their hyperactive friend.

"What do you mean, Yuki-chan?" Kurumi asked in english. Yuki hmphed and folded her arms. "Wasn't I being specific enough for you?" Kurumi blinked twice.

"Er... My ideal type of guy would be..." she started, changing the subject. "Well...Of course I want someone cute! But I want him to be funny too, easy to lift my spirits. And I want... Someone who will actually use up his time to impress me! The way to a girl's heart is to notice her in the very least! But someone kind... That type of person will _easily_ make their way into my heart if they're sincere enough..."

Yuki giggled. "Well it looks like we all got the basic idea of our ideal boyfriends... Someone kind and cute!" Kurumi and Doremi nodded. "Is there anybody like that though?" Kurumi suddenly wondered. "Most boys in _our_ class are a little..."

"There are guys like that!" Doremi and Yuki shouted, blushing. "Eh? Hontou?"

Doremi and Yuki looked at each other. "W-Well..."

Kurumi came into realization and giggled, getting a catty face. "Have you two actually met guys like that?"

"Sorta..." Doremi stammered.

"Kinda..." Yuki continued.

"Sorta? Kinda?" Kurumi grinned, an obivious blush on her cheeks. "You two are..."

"It's not like _that _Kurumi-chan!"

"Mou, give us a break!"

"IN LOVE!!" the gray witch apprentice exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Unfortunately for the two ojamajos, that caught the attention of the _entire_ class.

"Eh? Shinoya likes someone?" Kotake actually looked a little nervous. "Who would it be?"

"None of your business Kotake!" Yuki snapped, blushing. Kotake scoffed and glanced at Doremi.

"Dojimi, don't tell me..."

Doremi blushed as well. "Kotake, damatte."

Kurumi let out a squeal of excitment. "Come on you two! Who are the lucky ones? They ARE cool and cute right? Aww, I haven't seen any real romance before, only the movies I get to act in! Doremi-chan, Yuki-chan, you WILL tell me about them ne? Ne ne ne ne ne?!"

"Kurumi-_chan_!!" they both whined.

"Oh Shinoya, I bet the guy you like doesn't even return your feelings..." Tamaki started.

_That_ got her attention.

"You are so plain after all..."

_To be honest Tamaki, I looked like Kurumi-chan when I met him, and she's a __**model**__ right?_ Yuki mentally growled, anger rising in her face.

"But now that I think about it, the guy you like... I wonder if he's even worth my time..."

_Excuse me?_

"You wanna run that by me again?"

"I just wondering if this guy's cool, and not just as plain as you are Shinoya..." Tamaki laughed. "He may not even be-"

Yuki slammed her hand on Tamaki's desk.

"Don't you DARE talk about him like that!" she hissed. "My prince is a wonderful person and if you say ANYTHING about him, you'll have to respond to me! He's probably the sweetest guy out there!!"

Tamaki looked obiviously frightened by the normally hyperactive ojamajo's outburst and nodded. Yuki got up and walked back to her desk, sitting down, the whole event obiviously weighing a lot on her mind, or was it the boy she liked? The world may never know.

Doremi seemed a little startled what Yuki had referred to her crush as.

_Prince? She couldn't possibly..._

"Doremi-chan, something wrong?" Yuki asked, a little confused. Doremi perked up. "Oh, nan demo nai!" Yuki puffed her cheeks. "Hm?"

"Shinoya, you've been preety cold lately!" Sugiyama exclaimed. "Looks like you're living up to your name, super snowy cold!"

"DAMATTE SUGIYAMA-KUN!!"

Kurumi giggled. "But Yuki-chan... Tell me about the guy! Tell me!" Yuki growled, giving Kurumi the message to shut up.

"So Shinoya-san, you really like someone..." Rinno Masato noted. "Is he nice?" Nagato Kayoko asked. "Yuki-chan, is he?"

"Rinno-kun... Kayo-chan..." Yuki started. She sank in her chair. "Will this day ever end?" Doremi let out a sigh as well.

_I'm definately the unluckiest pretty girl..._

--

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KURUMI-CHAN!!"

Kurumi backed up. "I didn't know it was a touchy subject for you two!" she exclaimed, rather surprised. "I actually almost thought the both of you were dating..."

"Kurumi-chan, did you HAVE to shout it out to the world?!" Doremi whined. "Especially in front of Kotake? Now that baka's going to be bugging me even MORE!!" Yuki groaned. "And now they all know about my prince... The teasing will last for weeks!!"

"We are definately..." they started. "THE UNLUCKIEST PRETTY WITCH APPRENTICE GIRLS IN THE WORLD!!"

Kurumi bowed. "Gomen-naisai."

"YUKI-CHAN!! DOREMI-CHAN!!"

"Ah! Minna!" Doremi called. Yuki's anger flew out the window and got heart-eyes. "Oneesama!"

The rest of the Ojamajos ran up to the three witch apprentices, and Hana glomped them.

"Hana-chan missed you!"

"So Doremi-chan... How was class?" Hazuki asked.

"Terrible, I wish it ended sooner,"

"Oh is that so?" Akemi asked shyly. She smiled, blushing slightly. "Don't worry Doremi-chan, I'm sure it'll turn out well one of these days." "Haha, arigatou Akemi-chan..." Doremi replied, laughing nervously. Moriko then slapped Doremi's shoulder. "Yeah, no worries, no worries!"

Doremi rubbed her shoulder. "Moriko-chan... You slap hard..." Yuki just laughed and placed an arm around the pink witch apprentice's shoulders. "Doremi-chan, you'll get over it... It's not like that the's worst thing that happened to you today!" "Good point."

"So what happened anyway?" Momoko asked, curious. "Yeah Doremi, what happened?" Hana piped up, just as curious as the blonde american.

"N-Nothing!"

"Hey! Do you guys know anything about these two's lovelifes?" Kurumi asked, pointing at them. "KURUMI-CHAN!!" they yelled, flustered.

"Lovelifes?" Onpu wondered. "Yuki-chan, you like someone?" "Aw Doremi-chan!" Aiko exclaimed, shaking her head with an exasperated sigh. "Who did ya fall for _now_?"

Yuki blushed and Doremi looked offended. "For your information Ai-chan, it's someone I've already met!" Doremi booed. "I've gotten over falling for just random cute guys!" Aiko blinked twice. "You mean... You still haven't gotten over him?"

"Him?" Yuki looked confused. "Do you mean Doremi-chan's unseen boyfriend?" "STOP CALLING HIM THAT!!" Doremi snapped. "You should know by now that-"

Doremi paused. "That... That he's not my boyfriend." Moriko peered at Doremi's face. "Boyfriend huh? No offense Doremi-chan, but you aren't even HALF as cute as Akemi-chan.."

Akemi blushed.

"I mean after all... One day and already Akemi-chan has her bag stuffed with love letters!" Moriko exclaimed, shrugging. "Love letters?!" Doremi gasped. "Akemi-chan, is this-"

"Sadly yes." Akemi replied, her sapphire eyes glittering. She opened her school bag and much to Doremi's surprise, Moriko was right. There was even barely enough room for the shy girl's books.

Doremi stared in awe. "Even Onpu-chan hasn't gotten this many before..."

Onpu giggled. "I don't mind. As much as I love attention, our teacher Ikeda-sensei won't allow it."

"Oh... Setsuko-sensei won't allow it either..." Akemi started, blushing. "I just get them after school, usually in my locker..." She let out a sigh. "I'm not really fond of it though,"

"Eh? Why Akemi-chan?" Hazuki asked. "Yeah, don't you like the attention?" Onpu asked, completly confused. Akemi looked down, sadly.

"It's just... I don't even know so many of these boys... And I don't... I don't want to hurt their feelings! But I can't help but turn them down because..." Akemi gulped, her eyes turning glassy and her face red to the point where she looked like she had a fever. "Because... I... I think there's someone else in this world that'll steal my heart away... But oh... forget it. This is the real world after all. No prince charming or anything..."

Doremi and Yuki gulped, blushing themselves.

Akemi hit her head, forming a silly expression. "But for there to be someone out there I really _would_ like... That's probably why I'm so afriad..."

"Gee... I never thought of it that way before..." Doremi started, scratching the back of her head. "Wow Akemi-chan..." Akemi giggled lightly. "Doremi-chan..."

"Hey you know somethin' Doremi-chan? I don't think I've ever seen ya in that hairstyle before..." Aiko started. "What made made ya wanna change yer old one?" Doremi laughed a little. "I guess this way Kotake wouldn't be able to call me 'dumpling hair'..."

"Huh... Is that so?"

"So-so! Oneesama!" Yuki exclaimed with starry eyes. "I'm going to have a sleepover with Doremi-chan today so we'll get to know each other! Wanna come?" "Gomen, demo I have a concert today so..."

Onpu shrugged. "Can't go."

"Oh... Okay... Um... Hazuki-chan! Akemi-chan! How about-"

"We both got ballet classes, sorry."

"Ai-chan?"

"I gotta help Otou-chan with the house... Okaa-chan's working..."

"...Momo-chan?"

"Sorry, but I have to unpack all my stuff and settle in..."

"HANA-CHAN!! YOU'RE GOING TO COME RIGHT?!" Yuki asked, desperate. Hana laughed.

"Hana-chan can't! Hana-chan has to help Majorika! Gomen, Yuki-mama..."

Yuki turned to Kurumi and began clinging onto her shoulders.

"Kurumi-chan, you'll come then won't you? PLEASE?"

"Sorry Yuki-chan, but I got a photo shoot to be getting to."

Yuki turned to stone, shattering to pieces, which were blown away by the wind, and began sulking.

"Just my luck..."

"Yuki-chan..." Doremi started.

"Anyway, we gotta get going!" Onpu exclaimed.

"BYE-BYE!!"

And with that, the rest of the ojamajos took there seperate pathes, leaving Doremi and Yuki.

"Yuki-chan... I gotta stop by at my house to pick up my things okay? You should head home."

"Hai..."

Doremi spun around and began walking to her house, and Yuki let out a sigh.

"Oh well..."

--

Yuki brushed her ever tangly blond hair while her fairy, Meme just floated around her. "So Doremi-chan's comming over today huh?" Meme mused. "I wonder what she's like... She IS nice right Yuki? ...Yuki?"

"Hm?"

"I SAID, Doremi-chan's NICE right?" Meme repeated, a bit aggrivated. Yuki nodded and Meme let out a sigh of a relief, reverting back to her cat form. Yuki laughed a little and got up, changing from her uniform to her everyday clothes.

"Alright, I'm ready!"

"And tomorrow you get to help in the Maho-Dou!" Meme reminded her excitedly. Yuki fell down backwards.

"Don't remind me..."

"YUKI-CHAN!!"

"Hm?" Yuki got up and opened her window and looked outside. "Doremi-chan!"

Doremi waved, carrying a bright red suitcase, her hair in their orriginal buns. Yuki waved back. "Good to see you made it!"

Doremi smiled brightly and headed to the door of the Shinoya household. Yuki's expression changed from happiness to shock.

"Uh Doremi-chan?"

Doremi reached for the bell...

"DOREMI-CHAN!!"

Only a few more inches...

"DOREMI-CHAN DON'T RING THAT-"

_Ding-dong!_

Yuki quickly slammed the window down and raced downstairs.

The door opened, revealing a woman who was in her early 30s.

"Can I... help you?"

Doremi's eyes scanned the woman, trying not to be obivious.

Like Yuki's orriginal form, her hair was a dark black in a pixie-cut type style. Her eyes were a darker brown that lacked the same childsh sparkle that was in Yuki's, however, all-in-all...

She was quite attractive.

"Er... Are you Yuki-chan no okaa-san?" Doremi asked, suddenly nervous. The lady nodded. "Hai, I'm Yuki-san's mother, Shinoya Ayaka. Are you a friend of Yuki-san's?"

Doremi nodded. "H-Hai! Yuki-chan didn't tell you...?"

"Ayaka?"

Doremi looked past Ayaka at a man who seemed rather stonic-like. Like Ayaka, his hair was a dark black and his eyes were a dark brown, only this guy seemed almost too serious for emotions.

He glanced at Doremi. "Who's this?"

"This is Yuki-san's friend... Ah... I don't believe you have introduced yourself..."

Doremi blushed. "M-My name is Harukaze Doremi! It's nice to meet you!"

"Doremi-chan..." Ayaka finished. She turned to her husband. "That's her name, Daichi."

Daichi made a "huh" sound.

"DOREMI-CHAN!!"

Yuki slid in, looking exasperated. "Ah... I see you met Okaa-sama and Otou-sama..." Doremi laughed a little. "M-Mm..."

"Yuki-san, why didn't you tell us you were having a friend stay over?" Ayaka asked, accusingly. "Ahaha, I was just getting around to it..." Yuki asked, forcing a smile. "You two... Don't... mind right?"

"Next time you plan on bringing a friend over, tell us first." Daichi said.

"Hai..."

"Alright, have fun you two..."

Yuki winced and grabbed Doremi's hand, leading her upstairs.

"Your parents... Seem a little cold..." Doremi noted, a little surprised. "They don't act like you one bit."

"Of course they don't." Yuki said flatly. "They're my foster parents."

"Foster?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Doremi puffed her cheeks slightly as Yuki opened the door to her room and sat on her bed, letting out a sigh. "Don't worry, they're not really all that bad once you get to know them..."

Doremi made a huh sound and began unpacking. "You know Yuki-chan, you DID say you were an orphen earlier.. So it's true." Yuki swung her feet. "I never knew my real parents all that well... It's kinda weird..." Doremi shrugged. "I wonder what that's like..."

Yuki laughed uneasily. "It's not all bad.. In fact, it's gotten a little better since I got Meme..." "Meme?"

As if on cue, Meme hopped on the bed and cuddled at Yuki's side. "Is that your cat?" Doremi asked. "She's so cute!"

"Thank you!" Meme purred happily. Doremi was dumbstruck. "Did... Did your cat just talk Yuki-chan?"

"Mm!" Meme ansewered, turning into a fairy. "I'm Yousei Meme! At your service, Doremi-chan!" Doremi, still a little freaked out, shook Meme's tiny hand. "You have a fairy huh...?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

Doremi laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess so... Anyway, your fairy's all grown up and can talk now?"

"Uh huh!"

The pink witch smiled. "Must be nice... Having Meme be able to talk to you all the time.." Yuki nodded. "Which reminds me..." Yuki got up and opened the door. Doremi looked at her, confused. "Yuki-chan?"

"Uh... I know this is silly Doremi-chan, but I have to take a bath, I don't wanna be dirty after all!"

"Oh..." Doremi shrugged. "I guess that's okay."

"Doremi-chan, you look a little dirty yourself..."

Doremi looked down. She was right...

"Then come on, there's enough room!"

Doremi looked at her for a few moments, but shrugged. A little bath never really hurt anyone right?

--

Yuki turned off the hot water and dipped her finger in the tub. "Perfect temperature..." She glanced at Doremi. "Okay, Doremi-chan?" Doremi nodded.

The two girls had already discarded their clothes and wrapped fluffy white towels around their chests. "Yosh!"

Yuki hung up the towel and got into the bathtub, Doremi following. Luckily, both of the witch apprentices had enough space and weren't at all crammed.

"Ah! How nice!" Yuki exclaimed, happily. Doremi nodded, smiling as well. "This feels so heavenly..."

"I'll say!"

Yuki let out a pleasure-filled sigh. "I'm on Cloud-Nine..." Doremi laughed a little, scrubbing her arm with a sponge. "Nice to see you're happy."

Yuki opened one eye. "Speaking about who's happy..." "Is something wrong, Yuki-chan?" Doremi asked, a bit confused. "Yeah! You got a lot to tell me, and this is about as private as we could possibly get!" Yuki leaned in, close to Doremi's face.

"In other words, Doremi-chan, you got some EXPLAINING to do!"

"W-Wha?"

Yuki splashed her. "Hey!"

"Tell me about your unseen boyfriend Doremi-chan!" Yuki persisted, getting ready to splash the pink witch again.

"Do I have to?"

"YES!!"

Doremi scoffed. "Now that I think about it Yuki-chan, you never EVER tell me about your 'prince'..." Yuki puffed her cheeks, frowning.

"Datte..."

"As soon as you tell me, I'll tell you."

"Okay fine."

Doremi perked up. Yuki took a deep breath. "The boy I've liked since... Oh... I don't know. It's been quite sometime!" "So it was love at first sight for you?" Doremi asked, curious. Yuki shrugged.

"I dunno. I mean, I've LIKED him ever since I first laid eyes on him. There was just this... attractive aura around him... And, there was the fact that he had a smile that made me feel all warm and bubbly!"

Yuki laughed, though almost automatically felt her heart throb, and sighed.

_Oh... I miss him so..._

"So... What's he like?" Doremi asked, leaning towards the black witch apprentice. "Well..." Yuki started. "He's really... Really..."

_What? What?!_

"Really..."

"Yuki-san!" Ayaka called, knocking on the bathroom door. "It's time to get out! You and your friend!"

Yuki looked shocked and sunk in the hot water.

"Hai..."

Doremi then groaned and sunk in the water as well.

_So close..._

--

"Puuuuu!"

"How come it is that Okaa-sama ALWAYS has to reuin the moment?!" Yuki complained, brushing her hair, now in her pajamas. (Which she had to search in the closet first due to the fact that Ayaka put them away when she found them on the ground after Yuki had rushed to school.)

Doremi just glanced at Yuki.

"I mean, I'm almost a teenager! Yet she acts as if I live in a world full of thugs and that I'm a baby or something!" Yuki rambled, frustated. "The violent world of Misora! The hilly town that means 'Beautiful Sky', OH GIVE ME A BREAK!!"

"You really don't get along with your parents huh?" Doremi asked. "They say Opposites Attract but in this case, it's the exact opposite itself." Yuki stated with a groan. She sighed and decided to change the subject.

"You know Doremi-chan, your hair is really pretty when it's down..."

Doremi blushed and fiddled with a bundle of her long, ruby red hair. "I don't let it down often... But since I changed my odango hairstyle for school..." Yuki laughed a little. "I envy you. How nice it must be to have such long hair..."

"You mean like Kurumi-chan?" Doremi asked, a little confused. "Mind telling me how you have blonde hair when in normal, and black when a witch apprentice?" Yuki laughed again, this time nervously.

"Funny story about that..."

Yuki twirled a bit of her sunny blonde hair. "Black is my orriginal color... My ojamajo form is my hairstyle from a really long time ago... It's only about 2 years ago that I decided to change my human hairstyle... And well... Okaa-sama and Otou-sama never really forgave me for that..." She laughed a little, though it was hollow, instead of bright and cheerful.

"Interesting... Isn't it?"

"I guess..." Doremi replied. Yuki looked out the window. "It sure is getting late..." Doremi nodded. "We might as well rest up... Majorika's probably gonna work us to death..."

Yuki shivered in disgust. "Great..." Doremi laughed. "Hopefully... It won't be that bad..." Yuki groaned and hopped in her bed, Doremi following as usual and she flicked off the light.

"Doremi-chan...?"

"Hai...?"

"Are we doing this right?"

Doremi looked confused. "Whatta ya mean Yuki-chan?" "I mean... This is my first sleepover... I don't know if..."

The pink witch apprentice giggled. "Yuki-chan, relax." Yuki blushed and they both looked up.

"So... You have a sky window too Yuki-chan?" Doremi asked. Yuki nodded. "Yeah... That's one of the reasons why my parents chose this house..."

"Huh... The stars sure are pretty huh?"

"Yeah... That's one of the reasons why I love this hilly little town, so far from the citylights of the Main Tokyo.."

Doremi glanced at Yuki. "Hm?" "Well, what I'm saying is they sure knew what the perfect name would be for this place right? Misora. Beautiful Sky. Hey! If there's a shooting star right now Doremi-chan, would we be able to say our wish three times fast enough?"

Doremi shrugged. "I don't think so..." Yuki laughed a little. "Right, shooting stars are way too fast aren't they?"

The red head just smiled and looked back up. "But... Yuki-chan... You never did tell me about your crush..." Yuki flushed. "I-I guess you're right Doremi-chan! Wow... I almost forgot..."

She then smiled, her eyes glistening like the stars themselves. "What I mean is... He's really nice, he is. In fact, he's a total all-around sweetie! Doesn't even spend a lot of time thinking about himself, yep!" She lightly chuckled. "He's a wonderful person."

"Oh yeah, you yelled that at Tamaki-san didn't you?" Doremi recalled. "Yuki-chan sure gets defensive..." Yuki slightly blushed. "Well... My dear prince deserves better!" "Why do you call him your prince anyway?" Doremi asked, a little nervous.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"O-Oh?"

"By the way Doremi-chan, you never told me about your unseen boyfriend!" Yuki exclaimed, causing Doremi to stare at her. "Will you stop calling him that? He's not unseen, and he's not my boyfriend..." "...Yet." Yuki finished, giggling. Doremi flushed and glared at the black witch. "Mou Yuki-chan..."

"Tell me about him."

The pink witch apprentice blushed. "Well... He's really nice... and really..." She got starry eyes, already swooning. "Really amazing..." Yuki grinned. "Huh... Is that so? Sounds like love to me! How long have you known him?" "A... few years..." Doremi admitted. "Oh? When did you realize you liked him Doremi-chan?" Yuki asked.

"It was love at first sight for me, he's just so cool you know?" Doremi asked, giggling. "But now that I think about it..." Yuki perked up. "I like him a lot more now than I did when I first met him..." she continued. "I guess that's because we got to be such good friends... And we've been through a lot too... Of course, I'd be the luckiest pretty girl in the entire UNIVERSE if I actually got the honor of being his girlfriend..."

Yuki laughed. "That's exactly how I feel... Even if it wasn't love at first sight or anything... Because of the fact that I got to know him... I grew to love him... He's so much more than he knows... He's my Saiki-kun is who he is..." Doremi's ears perked up. "Saiki-kun? Is that his name?" "Yep. Nice name isn't it?" Yuki asked, dazed. "Sai means 'companion' and ki means 'shining', doesn't it?" Doremi nodded. "So his name is Saiki..."

Yuki smiled. "Saiki-kun's not perfect though. That's for sure. He may seem a little rough even, but in reality, he's just a puppy." Doremi said nothing for a few moments. "You really like this Saiki guy huh?"

_Thank goodness it's not... Aw well... It's not like Yuki-chan even knows who Akatsuki-kun is anyway..._

"You bet I do!" Yuki exclaimed. "And the boy you like Doremi-chan, you really care about him don't you?" "O-Of course!" Doremi blurted out, blushing. Yuki nodded. "So we're the same... We like this one person with all our heart, but we're just terrified of rejection. That's every school girl's fear right? Sad, isn't it? I wouldn't be able to bear it if Saiki-kun din't accept my feelings, or worse, laugh at me for them."

Doremi nodded. "Yeah... But I don't think Saiki-kun would laugh at you... Sure you're a little weird... But he doesn't sound like the kind of guy NOT to take feelings seriously..."

"Look who's talking."

Doremi was silent for a few minutes. "Well... _Oyasumi_ Yuki-chan."

"Oyasumi-naisai! Doremi-chan! Sweet Dreams!"

_And... _Yuki added mentally. _I hope someday I'll see him... My dear prince... My..._

--

"SAIKI!!" an angry voice yelled, echoing throughout pretty much the entire Mahoutsukai castle.

Alexandra T. Oyajide, the stupid old man that we all affectionately know as "Oyaji" paced around, grumbling.

"I swear! All I want to do is SEE Onpu-chan, and almost automatically Akatsuki tells me that I have to take him and his friends to Misora to meet up with..."

He shivered for a moment, a little freaked.

"Why did those boys have to become such good friends with that girl?" he wondered to no one in particular. "Knowing her, the second she'll see me, she'll take out a giant hammer and..."

Oyajide groaned. "I'm definately the unluckiest wizard in the whole Mahoutsukai... And, plus to the whole reunion, Saiki-kun asked me to bring him as well. Good thing the boy has as much manners as his brother..."

"I heard that."

"Oyajide-san, sorry to keep you waiting."

Oyajide glanced over, automatically spotting Akatsuki and another boy beside him, his arms folded.

"Oyajide-san, do I have to tell you? No comparing me to Akatsuki-kun." the boy stated, huffing. Akatsuki chuckled a bit. "Saiki-kun, no need to get worked over that. Anyway, all ready to go, Oyajide-san? Fujio-kun, Leon-kun, and Tooru-kun are waiting."

"Do I really have to come? I wanted to see Onpu-chan, not that girl you two were stupid enough to promise meeting up with..."

"Hey!" Saiki snapped. "Give her some credit! She's only bad to you because you make so many mistakes _Oyajimi_, don't think I forgot how Akatsuki-kun had _vividly_ explained your constant failures in the past." "That was over two years ago, Saiki!"

"Saiki-kun, enough." Akatsuki stated simply. Saiki blushed and looked away, hmphing in the process. The Mahoutsukai prince laughed a little.

In case you didn't know, Saiki is Akatsuki's younger brother, (though he despises being called such) and already bore a striking resemblence to him. In fact, if it weren't for the trademark black haircolor and eyecolor, as well as the white vest he perferred wearing over his long-sleeved shirt, he could easily pass off as an exact look-alike. However, his coal black eyes always seemed in thought and were deep. Like the dark depths of space...

However, the two boys were pretty much two sides of the same coin, and ever since what happened with the former queen of the Majokai, there were actually fairly few times where Saiki would let his brother out of his sight. He's just a little protective at times.

Saiki let out a sigh. "But we _need_ to get going," he urged. "She's not the type to like waiting..." Akatsuki nodded. "In time, in time. Oyajide-san?"

"I'm going, I'm going."

"Onii-chan..." Saiki started, tugging on his brother's sleeve. Akatsuki just smiled. "Don't worry, we'll get going as well. We gotta keep our promises." The black wizard nodded, despite Akatsuki could still see he was a little uncertain...

--

"Ah! There you two are!" Fujio called. "Akatsuki! Saiki! Took ya long enough!" Leon added, in his traditional rather strange english. "Gomen, gomen, we sorta ran into a problem along the way..." Akatsuki started.

"Oyajide-san didn't come?" Tooru asked. "Oh, he came," Saiki stated, gesturing to the stubborn old man. The others laughed.

"Well, we might as well get going."

"Hm?"

"Saiki-kun, comming?"

"Oh! Hai!"

"Oyajide, aren't you going too?" Leon asked, a bit confused. Oyajide huffed. "Why do I have to visit that girl with you? All she'll do is pummel me to the ground, and I'm not going through that again..."

"Well, don't do anything stupid." Fujio advised. "That's pretty much her only reason."

Oh how impossible that was.

"Onpu-chan might be there, too..." Tooru stated, thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it..."

"Okay, I'm comming."

"To see her?"

"Nope, to see Onpu-chan!"

"Figures."

Saiki sighed and then thought for a while. _But... At least I'll see her again... Like I said I would... _

He formed a smile.

_Shinoya... Yuki-chan..._

--

_(Eyecatch: Yuki's shuffling cards in front of all the ojamajos, she takes the first card, blushes and looks very happy as well as a heart appearing, and shows it to the rest of the ojamajos, whose eyes glisten and they blush slightly. The card reveals to be a picture of the FLATS 5 striking a pose, Saiki notably holding up a peace sign.)_

_"Saiki-kun! Saiki-kun!"_

_Cheerful laughter was heard throughout the flowery gardens. Flowers then flew up as two pair of feet rushed through them._

_"Saiki-kun!" the voice called again. "Where are you?"_

_Yuki looked around. "Saiki-kun?"_

_The wind blew as Yuki held down her silk dress. "Saiki-kun! I don't like this game!" she exclaimed._

_"Saiki-kun?"_

_"Yuki-chan!"_

_The girl looked over and smiled, a blush appearing on her face. "Saiki-kun!" She faced him, her brown eyes sparkling like diamonds. "Saiki-kun..."_

_Without a second though she rushed over and threw her arms around him. "Saiki-kun!"_

_This surprised the wizard a bit. "Wow Yuki-chan, you must be really happy since you threw yourself in my arms huh?" He grinned. "Just give me a second and I'll hug you back.."_

_"Um... Actually... Saiki-kun... I..."_

_Whoosh._

_'No... way...'_

_Yuki stared in utter disbelief._

_Gone. Just like that._

_"S-Saiki-kun?" Yuki looked around desperately, and the wind suddenly blew even harder, turning the background dark, and Yuki in her witch apprentice uniform._

_"N-Nan da? What just..."_

_She shivered at the sudden cold feeling. "S-Saiki-kun? Where did you go...?" The black witch looked around again, her heart racing._

_"Saiki-kun?"_

_"Yuki-chan..."_

_"Eh?" Yuki spun around, and she smiled, relieved. "Saiki-kun..."_

_However, Saiki's expression caught her off guard. He looked hesistant, saddened. "Yuki-chan... Gomen... Demo.."_

_"I can't... be with you anymore..."_

_Yuki's eyes widened in utter disbelief. "Are you... lying Saiki-kun? That-That's not funny! It's downright cruel! Saiki-kun..."_

_"It's the truth... Yuki-chan. You're going to have to be alone for the rest of your life."_

_"No..."_

_Without a second thought Yuki reached out and tried to take her crush's hand, but he once again vanished the second she had touched him. She stared at her hand in utter disbelief. "S-Saiki-kun... I don't..."_

_"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"_

A gasp resounded around the room as Yuki jerked up with a fright, breathing as though she just had a seizure, her face flushed.

_S-Saiki-kun..._

Yuki covered her mouth with her hands, horrified, tears effortlessly streaming down her normally cheery pink cheeks. She felt her cheeks tenderly, twitching under the cold touch of her fingers.

Wet and moist. Like she had been...

Crying.

"Y-Yuki-chan...?"

Yuki flinched when she heard a yawn, as well as a warm body stir beside her. Doremi got up, rubbing her eye, glancing at the black witch apprentice.

"What's up? Up already...?"

Yuki quickly faced Doremi, smiling, looking as if she had never cried at all. "You're quite the heavy sleeper, you know that Doremi-chan?" Doremi yawned again. "So? Your bed's really comfortable Yuki-chan..."

Yuki laughed a little. She actually fell asleep sometime after Doremi did, but she couldn't help but recall how peaceful Doremi looked in her sleep, as well as how warm and velvety the red head's skin had felt in comparission to the soft fabric of her pajamas. She formed a smile.

"I'm going to wash up in the bathroom now, is that okay Doremi-chan?"

The pink witch mumbled some gibberish that sounded like an "Okay" to Yuki's ears. Yuki just smiled again and shut the door behind her to the bathroom.

At that moment, her smile vanished and her bright brown eyes turned dull as tears once again formed.

"Why is it..?" she wondered as she dropped to the ground, burying her face in her arms.

"Why is it that my heart feels like it's about to rip in half...?"

She clenched her teeth. "Darn it... In the end I'm always alone... I'm scared... You hear me, I'm scared." She smiled spitefully, tears slidding down her cheeks again.

"And someday... That's gonna happen with Saiki-kun too."

Her heart throbbed in pain.

"Darn it... Saiki-kun..."

However tragic moods can be cut oh so sort...

"Yuki-chan! YUKI-CHAN!!"

Yuki perked up. "Eh?" She quickly wiped the tears from eyes and opened the door to an utterly stressed and exasperated Doremi.

"Uh... What's up Doremi-chan?"

"Mahou-Dou... Must... Hana-chan... Majorika... Clean..." A bunch of jumbled up words flew from Doremi's lips as she swayed side-to-side, as if she hadn't had any sleep at all.

"Eeto... What?"

Doremi fainted on Yuki right on the spot.

"...Doremi-chan?"

--

"I can't believe we're late... I can't believe we're late..."

Doremi panicked as she rushed forward at the speed of light, Yuki just walking close behind, not having a single clue on what the heck was going on.

"Majorika's gonna kill us!!"

"Doremi-chan, remind me why you're in a panic now?" Yuki asked, a bit confused. "What that's supposed to mean?!" Doremi shot back.

"We're here already."

Doremi stared in shock. The blonde girl was right. "Well we might as well go inside," Yuki replied simply, to the baffled Doremi, as she walked towards the door to the Mahou-Dou.

"Majorika, we're-"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!!"

Yuki backed up against Doremi in fear of the scary looking green-haired witch, and she wasn't talking about flower-loving Moriko...

"Yuki, you're supposed to be a promising witch apprentice, that's what Majoren said about you.." Majorika stated with a slight growl. Yuki nodded slightly. "Sorry, Doremi-chan overslept,"

"Oh Doremi, so it's _your_ fault..."

"G-Gomen-naisai Majorika!"

"But Doremi's here!"

Before anyone could say anything, Hana had glomped Doremi.

"That's all that Hana-chan cares about! Yuki too!"

Hearing this, Yuki blushed. "Hana-chan..."

"Well we might as well get cleaning..." Hazuki stated. "The Mahou-Dou is filthy.." Onpu nodded. "It'll take us a while..."

"Leave that to us!"

"Huh?"

Everyone glanced at Moriko and Akemi. "Moriko-chan, Akemi-chan, ya sure ya can clean all this?" Aiko asked, a bit confused. Moriko nodded. "Believe me, I've clean much dirtier than this! And this is where we use Akemi-chan's skills."

Akemi blushed and shyly nodded.

"I like these two," Majorika noted. "They willingly work without complain!"

Akemi and Moriko just smiled.

"Hey Yuki-chan, Kurumi-chan, why don't you help? That way we'll be done twice as fast!"

Yuki grinned. "Okay!" Kurumi smiled a little. "I don't see why not..." Kurumi hopped down and walked up to the two childhood friends, along with her somewhat look-alike.

"Okay! Let's do a working song!" Yuki exclaimed, excitedly. "Why?" Kurumi asked, a little confused. "For fun!" Yuki closed her eyes.

"hikaru kaze wo oikoshitara"

Moriko looked at Akemi and Kurumi, and just shrugged.

"kimi ni kitto aeru ne"

Akemi took a deep breath.

""Atarashii kagayaki"

Kurumi grinned.

"Happy ready go!!"

"That's it!" Yuki exclaimed. "Happy Material! Let's sing it!" The other ojamajos looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright!!" The four new ojamajos exclaimed, getting in their places. Moriko tossed Kurumi a stop watch.

"Here! You don't have to work, Kurumi-chan! But at least count how much time this takes us!"

Kurumi stuck her tongue out and attached the stopwatch to her skirt belt. "Thanks... But no thanks!" Moriko shrugged.

"Okay!" Yuki exclaimed. "Moriko-chan, Akemi-chan, Kurumi-chan! Let's do our best and get started, okay?"

"Hai!!"

_(All) Hikaru kaze wo oikoshitara  
Kimi ni kitto aeru ne  
Atarashii kagayaki happy ready go!!_

Moriko was quickly scrubbing the windows of any dirt, Akemi was sweeping away with the broom, Kurumi was arranging something, and Yuki was dusting with a smile on her face.

_(Yuki) Mezameta bakari no, (Akemi) tokimeki hajikesou  
(Kurumi) Mune pocket ni tsumete, (Moriko) sora wo miageta  
(Akemi) Maegami no yukue wo, (Yuki) kagami to niramekko  
(All) Original egao de, kakenuketai yo_

The ojamajos just stared in awe while the four cleaned, all appearing to have fun.

_(Yuki) Ichibyou goto dokidoki, irodzuku kono hibi ga  
(Moriko and Akemi) Miraichizu ni naru, takanaru kodou_

Kurumi smiles and looked at her stopwatch. 1 minute, 5 seconds. Akemi and Moriko switched positions, both cleaning at an even faster rate.

_(Yuki and Kurumi) hikaru kaze wo oikoshitara  
(Moriko and Akemi) Nani ga matteiru no kana  
(Kurumi) Amefuri demo heiki, (Yuki and Akemi) niji ni naru yo  
(All) Colourful happy material go!!  
(Yuki) Kimi ni kitto aeru ne  
(All) Chisana yuuki wo, sakase you_

Moriko and Akemi traded high-fives, and Yuki patted Kurumi's shoulder and she smiled. They all then went in a counter-clockwise switch.

"Okay... They seem to be enjoying their time..." Momoko stated to no one in particular.

_(Kurumi) Hayari mo study mo, (Akemi) youten check ok  
(Moriko) Hyouteki wo kakunin, (Yuki) speed shoubu  
(Moriko and Yuki) Nodo goshi sawayakana (Akemi and Kurumi) tokubetsu no yokan ga  
(Yuki and Kurumi) Kono mune afureteku, kasoku shiteku yo_

_(Yuki, Akemi, and Moriko) Namida kakushita egao, kimi wa kidzuiteru ne  
(Akemi, Moriko and Kurumi) Koi shiyo! yume miyo! watashi rashiku_

"Alright! Let's continue!" Yuki exclaimed.

Kurumi nodded and glanced at the stopwatch. 2 minutes, 20 seconds.

_(Akemi and Kurumi) Negai no saki e jump shitara  
(Yuki) Uketomete kureru kana?  
(Moriko) Nayamu mae ni dekiru koto wo shiyou!_

Kurumi and Yuki traded high-fives and switched positions. Moriko and Akemi quickly smiled at each other.

"They're workin' a lot faster than we ever did..." Aiko stated. Hazuki nodded.

The four girls pumped their fists.

_(All) Colorful happy material go!!  
(Akemi) Osoroi no kirameki  
(All) Kimi ni todoketai happy ready go!_

"Okay! One last switch!" Yuki called out, excitedly. "Hai!" they all ansewered. Akemi did a few cartwheels and grabbed her rag from Moriko.

"One more time!" Yuki exclaimed.

_(All) hikaru kaze wo oikoshitara  
Nani ga matteiru no kana  
(Yuki) Amefuri demo heiki, niji ni naru yo  
(All) Colourful happy material go!!  
(Moriko) Kimi ni kitto aeru ne  
(All) Chisana yuuki wo, sakase you_

_(All) Kimi ni todoketai happy ready go! _

"And... Done!!"

Kurumi held up her stopwatch. "3 minutes, 40 seconds!"

"Sugoi! A new record in cleaning history!" Doremi exclaimed, amazed. "Yuki-chan, Akemi-chan, Moriko-chan, Kurumi-chan, if only we knew you guys sooner!" "YAY HANA-CHAN'S NEW MAMAS!!" Hana cheered. Majorika nodded impressed. "I shoulda had these girls as my apprentices."

"Akemi-chan, you were amazing!" Hazuki exclaimed, taking Akemi's hands. "Not too shabby Moriko-chan!" Aiko complimented. Moriko smiled and the two did a high-five. "Thanks, Ai-chan."

Yuki and Kurumi smiled at each other. "Arigatou for helping out, Kurumi-chan." Yuki said with a wink. Kurumi winked back. "That's nothing compared to acting. But it's every bit as enjoyable." The two girls started laughing.

"Which reminds me! Doremi-chan, I need to get something back at my house!" the black witch apprentice called. "Eh? I need to head to my house too!" the pink witch exclaimed in response. "Oh really..?" Yuki asked. "Then we'll meet up later! See ya everyone!"

And with that, the two left.

"And THAT reminds ME!" Hazuki exclaimed. "I got violin lessons!" "And Otou-chan's workin' late today.." Aiko mused. "And I got to record my newest song!" Onpu exclaimed. "Kurumi-chan, take care of the shop!" "Oh my god! And I need to clean up a bit!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Okay!"

"Akemi-chan, you help," Hazuki said softly. "Moriko-chan, ya too!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Hai! Hai!"

"Good luck!"

"Majorika.." Lala started. "Isn't there something we need to do in the Majokai?" "Ah yes..." Majorika started. "Akemi, Moriko, Kurumi, do you three mind watching the shop?" "Cause Hana-chan's comming too!" Hana exclaimed, cheerfully. "Not at all." they replied.

And just like that, only the three newest ojamajos were left.

"Well... While we mind the shop.." Kurumi started. "Let's straighten it up a bit more!" "Okay!" Akemi and Moriko replied, cheerfully.

--

"How could this have happened?"

Saiki pondered the question over and over again as his black eyes darted around at the map he had gotten via magic. "5 minutes and I'm seperated from Akatsuki-kun... Where do I go wrong?"

_"Finally here!"_

_The five wizards looked around curiously. "Misora hasn't changed since last time..." Leon mused. "Strange..." "Well... Change takes time.." Fujio started, shyly. "And apparently, over two years wasn't enough of it," Tooru finished, causing Fujio to blush._

_"So...? We gotta see Yuki-chan! After all, I promised her." Saiki then thought for a few moments. 'Though I'd like to get this town a little more... later...'_

_The wizard's thoughts were then succeeded by a stampedding sound. "N-Nani?"_

_Now, as you turn to your left, you see a rather large group of people rushing to who knows where, and was definately not the place to be standing around._

_Unfortunately, after passing, they were all sent in a tailspin. "Okay... So maybe not completly the same.." Fujio started. "Now THAT'S what I call the Tokyo Rush Hour!" Leon exclaimed, in excitied english. "Hey... Do you ever have a feeling when something's missing..?" Tooru wondered. That's when Akatsuki realized something._

_"Where's... Saiki-kun?"_

"...And I end up somewhere on the other side of Misora..." Saiki stated with a groan. "Just where were those crazy humans heading to? It's Saturday isn't it?" He stopped in front of a certain house and noticed something on the map. "Ha..ru..ka..ze.."

He looked over. "Harukaze... That's the surname of that Doremi girl... But I can't just go over there and introduce myself... I would freak Doremi-chan out wouldn't I?" Saiki laughed a little. "But still I wonder... What kinda girl Doremi-chan's like... And how she would look too.. Would she be pretty? Would she be nice?"

Meanwhile, Doremi herself was rushing towards her house to get whatever it was that she forgotten. (Use your imagination okay?) At the sight of Saiki, her eyes widened. _What?_

Doremi quickly hid behind a nearby pole before the wizard even noticed her, and blushed a dark shade of red. _A-Akatsuki-kun!? What is he doing here? Why is he here? Was he.. waiting for me? Was Yuki-chan right? This is so weird!! _The pink witch apprentice glanced at 'Akatsuki'. _Something's different about him..._

"...Why do I feel like I'm being watched?" Saiki wondered. "Maybe all this time here's driving me insane.. I should go find Onii-chan and the others..." Doremi twitched, not hearing him, her eyelids lowered._ I wonder... Maybe he's going through all this trouble to see me?!_

She quickly hid back behind the pole. _I gotta at least talk to him! Come on Doremi! Go over there and greet Akatsuki-kun! _Her knees shook uncontrollably. _I can't move! Darn it! What am I supposed to say to him anyway? Whatever! Just... Just go Doremi! Argh! This is just like that time with Igarashi-sempai..._

The pink apprentice glanced over only to see Saiki was gone._ Where did he..._

"Anou, surimasen?"

Doremi let out a yelp and jumped when she noticed how close Saiki's face was to her own. Saiki looked at her as if she was crazy for a few minutes before asking, "Mind if I ask why you were hiding behind a pole?"

Doremi flushed red while meeting his eyes. "Um..."

_I could get lost in those eyes... They're so deep... Akatsuki-kun sure has changed quite a lot. His eyes aren't the warm and welcoming ones I'm used to... But his face still looks the same... Only he seems a bit... younger... slightly... And... his lips..._

"Well?"

Doremi jumped again and squealed, covering her mouth in her surprise. 'Akatsuki' raised an eyebrow. Doremi was silent for a few minutes before blurting out, "I-I'm sorry if you've been waiting long!" Saiki looked surprised. "I-I wasn't actually... You don't need to apoligize..." Doremi perked up, blushing. "Really? Oh..."

"Well..." Saiki started, blushing a bit himself. "Actually... I..."

"I missed you."

"Eh?" Saiki stared at Doremi, blankly. Had he actually met this girl before? She definately wasn't joking, she seemed too serious.

"It's been a while... Hasn't it?" she asked, smiling a little. "It's really been a while!" "Um... Excuse me but..." Saiki started, confused.

"I've never met you before in my life."

Doremi's eyes jolted open. _What? _

"That.. That's such a bad joke!"

"It's true!" Saiki insisted. "I don't know you, so who are you anyway? You probably just got confused and..." Doremi bit down hard on her lip._ He doesn't even remember..._

"Fine then!" Doremi snapped. "If you wanted to forget me so badly!" Fuming, she rushed off, but not before yelling,

"AKATSUKI-KUN YOU JERK!!"

Saiki stood there, a blank expression on his face. "What just happened?" Something clicked in his mind. _Wait a minute! This girl knew Onii-chan! She must of... _He grimaced. _I hate it when that happens._

Saiki then shrugged, making up his mind.

"If Akatsuki-kun ever asks... That never happened."

--

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!"

Doremi grumbled and grumbled as she flew through the skies on her broom, the whole event with 'Akatsuki' weighing on her mind heavily. "If he wanted to forget me so badly, why did he have to ask me that question, and without any hesistation, right at my face?! Unless..." Her eyes widened. "There's someone else involved..."

Well, that was kinda true wasn't it?

She started panicking. "That must be it! My Akatsuki-kun's been taken away from me! He fell in love with another girl...! Or... Or... Or some evil witch casted an evil spell on him... like Majoaku! That happened before right? Yeah! He's just under some evil charm spell and some crazed evil woman took him away with an evil spell with her evil magic of.. of evilness!"

(Quick Author's Note: It's things like this that just tell ya Doremi probably hit her head sometime in the morning...)

As Doremi began thinking of plans to get "her" Akatsuki back... She never noticed Yuki flying towards her, via broom.

"Doremi-chan!"

Doremi perked up. "Yuki-chan!" Yuki waved happily. "There you are, Doremi-chan! Let's head back to the Mahou-Dou okay?" The pink witch just nodded.

"Okay!"

--

Moriko blew the remaining dust of a vase while Akemi sweeped by the staircase. Kurumi just watched while she dangled her feet over the edge of the second floor.

"Moriko-chan! Akemi-chan! Are you two as bored as I am?"

"You bet!" Moriko yelled, annoyed. Akemi sneezed and rubbed her nose. "All this dust is making my allergies go whack..." Kurumi groaned. "Geez... How come everyone is taking so long anyway? I bet Majorika's probably at some hot spring..!"

Suddenly, there was a knocking sound at the door. Kurumi perked up. _Masaka... How on earth is it possible for the Mahou-Dou to..._

The gray witch apprentice's eyes widened when she noticed a boy, followed by 4 others, walk in.

"MORIKO-CHAN! AKEMI-CHAN! You're not going to believe this but we've got customers!"

The two witches' ears perked up. "Customers?"

"Akatsuki, are you sure this is a good idea?" one of them whispered. "I already know Yuki-chan well enough that the first thing she'll ask is..."

"Konnichiwa!" Kurumi greeted, jumping down, landing on her feet. "How are you fine boys today?"

"Huh?"

"WEEEEEELLLCOOOOOMMEE!!"

"T-Thank you all for comming..."

Moriko and Akemi slapped their hands together, and smiled sincerly enough.

"To the Mahou-Dou!"

The four boys blinked twice. What in the world was 'Yuki-chan' doing with these two... kinda cute girls?

Moriko and Akemi automatically perked up at the sight at who they had welcomed. _Oh... my..._ Moriko thought, beginning to blush. Akemi's sapphire eyes glistened as it casted a reflection of them. _O-Oh..._

"Who are these two?" Akatsuki asked, politely. "Are they friends of yours?" Kurumi made a face, confused on why someone she just met asked such a personal question. "Actually... yes,"

"My name is Takahashi Moriko!" Moriko introduced with a deep bow. "It's an extreme pleasure to meet all of you!" Her forest green eyes flickered. _Especially the blue-haired one..._

"A-And I'm S-S-Suzuki.. Akemi!" Akemi introduced, even shyer and blushier than usual. She curtisied. "It's nice to meet all of you..." She glanced at Fujio. _Especially... him... The boy who reminds me of Hazuki-chan..._

"Huh..." Leon started. "Well you were always the one to make friends easily..." Kurumi looked confused. "Nani?" "I know you're probably wondering where Saiki-kun is but..." she immediately cut Akatsuki off.

"Excuse me, but have I met you boys before?"

"What? You don't remember Yuki-chan?" Tooru asked, a bit confused.

"Yuki-chan...?"

The pieces fell into place, and Kurumi couldn't help herself.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!"

Kurumi wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "Yet another person mistakes me for Yuki-chan! Excuse me, I couldn't help it. I'm Sayoko KURUMI, Yuki-chan's out at the moment..." This sure was news.

"N-Nani...?"

Silence.

"So... Kurumi-chan, are you Yuki-chan's sister or something?" Akatsuki asked, curiously. Kurumi made a face. It sure was weird how casually this boy could talk. Yet somehow, there was something about him. He seemed as if...

"She's... not my sister... Only a friend."

The boy opened his mouth to respond however...

"Kurumi-chan! Akemi-chan! Moriko-chan! We're all back!"

"Sorry it took so long!"

Kurumi grinned as she noticed her friends walk in. Maybe they could...

The second Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu had entered, they gasped.

"Fujio-kun!"

"Leon-kun!"

"Tooru-kun!"

"Eh? What are you guys doing here?" Momoko asked, a bit confused. "Aren't you all..." "We should be asking the same thing," Leon stated, cutting the only other english speaking magic user he knew off. "Believe it or not, we're fulfilling a promise we made..."

_Hm... So Tooru-kun's his name..._ Moriko mentally noted, looking thoughtful. Akemi cocked her head to the side. _So that boy's name... The one who reminds me of Hazuki-chan somewhat... It's Fujio-kun?_

"What?!" they all gasped at the same time. Aiko put her hands on her hips. "To who? Doremi-chan?" Akatsuki shook his head. "No, another girl. She's a dear friend of ours..." This caused the three original witch apprentices to cough nervously. "S-So... This girl... Do all of you like her?" Onpu asked, blushing a bit. "Is she... pretty?" Tooru looked pleased. "My, Onpu-chan, are you jealous?"

"N-No!" Onpu snapped. Moriko perked up. Hm?

"Anyway... The girl we're looking for is..."

"SHINOYA YUKI!"

"Huh?"

Yuki busted through the roof and shot a peace sign.

"Shinoya Yuki has ARRIVED!!"

Doremi landed close behind. "Yuki-chan was that really necessary?" "Yup!" Yuki replied, cheerfuly. Doremi groaned and then noticed Akatsuki. _Huh? Akatsuki-kun? He looks... the same?_

The ojamajos blinked twice. Yuki then took notice of the wizards. "Eh?!" She blushed, looking surprised. "EEEEHHHHHH?!"

"Fuji-kun?"

Akemi and Hazuki looked at each other. "Fuji-kun?"

"Leo-san?"

Aiko snorted. "Leo-san, what the heck?"

"Aka-chan?"

Doremi blinked, utterly shocked. _Aka-chan??_

"And... To-ki?"

Onpu's mouth dropped. "To-ki?" Moriko's eye twitched. "To... ki?"

"Oh my..! What are you boys doing here?!" Yuki asked, surprised. She then frowned. "Where's Sai-chi?" "Keep the pet names to yourself Yuki-chan," Leon stated, a bit annoyed. "They're embarassing..." "But whyyyyyyyy?" Yuki whined. "You guys are my best boy friends, and friends gotta have cute pet names! And plus, WHERE'S SAIKI-KUN?!"

_Saiki-kun?_ Doremi looked confused. _Does that mean...?_

"Hey! What I wanna know is how come you all KNOW each other!" Kurumi exclaimed. "Oh! We met a few years back... Yuki-chan on the other hand..." Yuki cut him off.

"Hey! Hey! Refresh our memories later Akatsuki! What I wanna know, is WHERE THE HECK IS YOUR BROTHER?!"

_Brother?_ Doremi blinked twice. _Akatsuki-kun has a... brother?_

"Blame the Tokyo Rush Hour..." Akatsuki started, laughing a bit. "We kinda lost him..." Before Yuki could yell "YOU LOST HIM?!", Akatsuki glanced at Doremi with a polite smile. "Doremi-chan! Nice to see you met Yuki-chan, she sure has a way of rubbing off on people huh?" This got Yuki's attention. _Doremi-chan __**knows **__Akatsuki-kun?_

Doremi then looked confused. _Wait a minute... He calls my name... As if nothing happened.. So it... WAS just a joke!_ Realizing this, Doremi fumed. "Oh, so NOW you remember my name and who I am!" Akatsuki turned blank. "What are you talking about Doremi-chan? I'd never forget you.." Doremi folded her arms and booed. "Flattery will get you nowhere! I remember the event clearly Akatsuki-kun! When I try to strike up a life-long waited conversation, you go and say you've never met me before! After stopping in front of my house and everything...!"

"But I don't even know..."

"Oi! Onii-chan! Fujio-kun! Leon-kun! Tooru-kun!"

This caused everyone, but the wizards to be surprised.

"Ah! Saiki, there you are!" Leon called. "How was your trip around Misora?" Fujio asked. Saiki groaned. "Don't ask," He glanced at his older brother. "It's Akatsuki-kun I was worried about," he stated, quite clearly. Akatsuki smiled a little. "Saiki-kun.."

"Ah! Saiki-kun! Sai-chi!" Yuki chirped, happily.

Saiki's eyes immediately lit up. "Oh! Yuki-chan!"

"A-Akatsuki-kun... There's..." Akatsuki glanced at Doremi. "Doremi-chan, is something wrong?" Doremi was baffled, her pointing finger shaking. Yuki and Saiki both looked at the pink witch apprentice. "Hey! You're that... that girl!" Saiki exclaimed, surprised.

"There's two... Akatsuki-kuns..." Doremi managed to say. "One... Two... There must be a mistake.." Hearing this, Yuki put her hands on her hips, and booed. "Puuu! Whatta ya mean? Akatsuki-kun and Saiki-kun are two different people!" Saiki for once, decided not to say anything, having heard Doremi's name. This... is Doremi-chan?

"Doremi-chan.. I never told you..." Akatsuki thought for a few moments. "This is Saiki-kun... My brother." Hearing that, Doremi fainted right on the spot.

"D-Doremi-chan?!"

Yuki gasped and caught the fallen pink witch. "What the heck?! Doremi-chan, don't you faint on me!" "What just happened?!" Kurumi gasped, rushing up. "As soon as Akatsuki-kun said those words, she fainted!" The other ojamajos rushed up to her as well. "What's her deal?" Moriko wondered. "Doremi-chan?"

"Akatsuki-kun... That girl..." Saiki started, approaching him. "You just called her... Doremi-chan..." "Yes... That's Harukaze Doremi-chan," Akatsuki explained, sighing a bit. "But she sure has changed, I've never actually seen Doremi-chan faint because of something I said..." The black wizard blinked and flushed a deep shade of red. _She's not at all what I expected..._

"Urgh..."

"Doremi-chan! You're awake!" Yuki exclaimed. "Are you alright, Doremi-chan?" Akemi asked. Doremi's eyelids fluttered open. "What... Just happened?" "Ya fainted _aho_," Aiko stated, laughing. "What a way to react to family members, considering you have a younger sister Doremi-chan..." Hazuki started, giggling as well. Doremi blinked twice. "So... There was two Akatsuki-kuns?" "How many times do I have to tell you?!" Yuki scolded hovering over her friend's face. "Saiki-kun is not like Akatsuki-kun one bit!"

The two unlucky girls stared at each other for five whole minutes. "No wonder Akatsuki-kun seemed so different..." Doremi mused, laughing a bit. Too different. Yuki simply let out a sigh, disappointed that her supposed best friend just now figured that out.

Sure they looked KINDA alike but...

"Doremi-chan... right?"

This caught bot the girls' attention as they glanced at Saiki, who seemed rather nervous. Doremi nodded slowly, blushing. _He does look a little like him,_ her mind mused, softly. "Gomen-naisai, for earlier," he apoligized politely, with a slight bow. This only increased the redness in Doremi's cheeks.

He looks like Akatsuki-kun, and is his brother... So he's a prince too! Why is he bowing before me?!

Yuki laughed a little. "If I was curious... I'd ask what had happened, but I already got a pretty good idea." She got up and folded her arms behind her back. "So I'm not curious... But..." Her smile faltered. "It's been a while... hasn't it Sai-chi?" Doremi perked up. Eh?

Saiki smiled slightly. "Well... I had to keep my promise..." Yuki scoffed. "So you didn't come just because you missed me? I was the one who thought about you countless times while you were gone. And a prince of the Mahoutsukai has to keep his word, right? Am I right?"

Doremi's eyes sparkled. _Wait a minute... I just remembered... Isn't Saiki-kun Yuki-chan's dear prince?_

Saiki laughed, catching Yuki by surprise. "Hey! I was serious!" "In that tone of voice, give me a break. I know you well enough Yuki-chan," he replied, chuckling. Yuki flushed a deep shade of red and hmphed. "Always so keen! Must you reuin the mood Saiki-kun?" "Must you call me 'Sai-chi' whenever you feel like it?" Saiki returned, rolling his eyes. "I'm not really fond of it.."

"Saiki-kun you--!"

"ANYWAY, your friends, who are they?"

Yuki put down her fist. "Uh... Well..."

"Let ME do the introductions..." Kurumi stated walking up. "It's evident already, who you guys are. You're Prince Akatsuki and Prince Saiki of the Mahoutsukai aren't ya?! And Fujio-kun, Leon-kun, and Tooru-kun must be your friends right? So you're all... wizards!" Kurumi then paused, and giggled. "Anyway, Saiki-kun, I'm Sayoko Kurumi, the girl your 'friends' mistook for Yuki-chan," Saiki glanced at Kurumi. "Well, you do look a little like her... Kurumi-chan," Kurumi giggled. "Anyway, these are my friends, Fujiwara Hazuki-chan, Senoo Aiko-chan, Segawa Onpu-chan, Takahashi Moriko-chan, Suzuki Akemi-chan, and Asuka Momoko-chan. Oh, and Hana-chan too, but she's with Majorika at the moment..."

"I already met Hana-chan, nice girl," Saiki explained, sighing. "So Saiki-kun... Your Akatsuki-kun's..." Hazuki started. "YES, he is," Yuki snapped, cutting her off. "Anyway, Saiki-kun... What about that cute intro you guys worked on?"

"Cute... intro?"

"Yeah!" Yuki insisted. "After you saying how stupid it was, and finally agreeing..." "Come to think of it, we haven't done it in a while," Fujio stated, thoughtfully. Saiki flustered automatically. "You guys! Is this really the time or place for that?!"

"For... what?" Kurumi asked, confused. Aiko slammed her hand on her forhead. "Oh no! Yer not actually thinkin' what I think yer thinkin'?!"

"Come on Saiki, at least give it a try!" Leon insisted, eargely. Saiki groaned. "Alright, alright..." Yuki giggled.

"Fujio no... F!"

"Leon no... L!"

"Akatsuki no... A!"

"Tooru no... T!"

"Saiki no... S!"

"The superstars of the Mahoutsukai, the FLATS 5, are here to help!"

"Flatto... Flattzu... Five?" Kurumi repeated, confused. Both Doremi and Yuki had lovestruck looks. "Ah, you guys are oh so cute whenever you do that intro! My heart always beats in happiness!" Yuki exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Moriko and Akemi were just awed with sparkling eyes. "Ooooohhhhh..." The rest of the ojamajos sweatdropped a little. "I see you guys have been working on it..." The FLATS 5, in return, sweatdropped as well and got up.

"Anyway... It's a shame, but we have to cut this meeting short..." Tooru started, laughing a bit. "Eh?! Do you have to?!" Yuki exclaimed, getting up. "Business Yuki-chan, seeing you isn't the only reason why we're here," Akatsuki explained, simply. The black witch apprentice pouted cutely. "Demo..." She sighed. "Alright... fine..."

"U-Uh! Wait!" Moriko called out, rushing to Tooru. "Tooru-kun, will I see you again? I'd love getting to know you.." He looked confused for a few minutes but smiled. "Alright, Moriko-chan," The green witch apprentice smiled brightly and shook his hand. "O-Okay then!" Onpu took notice of this and bit her lip. _Odd.._

"Will.. we get to know each other well too?" Akemi asked Fujio, blushing a deep shade of red. Fujio nodded. "Hai, Akemi-chan," Akemi smiled sincerly, the kind of smile that was enough to drive any other boy at school crazy. Hazuki adjusted her glasses. Huh...?

"Akatsuki-kun..." Doremi started. "About what I said... earlier... When I mistook Saiki-kun for you.." The Mahoutsukai prince just smiled. "Don't worry Doremi-chan, I don't mind at all, it's Saiki-kun you should think about," The pink witch apprentice blushed. They're brothers... So of course... I just never would of thought...

_"If you wanna be his girlfriend Doremi-chan,"_ a voice that sounded a bit like Yuki's said in her mind. _"You gotta think about the ones he cares about too, be nice alright?"_ Doremi herself laughed a little. "I'll be careful... Yuki-chan seems a little protective of him.." Hearing this, Akatsuki turned confused. "Actually... It's the other way around..."

_Huh?_

"Okay... Well you all should get going now!" Yuki exclaimed, snatching the attention. "And another thing, did you guys actually come ALONE?" "No, Oyajide-san was with us... But we'll have to explain that later and..."

"Saiki-kun..."

"Hm? Nani Yuki-chan?" Suddenly, Yuki flustered. "N-Nothing! I just decided that your friends all need good-bye hugs!" "Good-bye... hugs?" Saiki repeated, sweatdropping.

"Y-Yeah!" Yuki stammered, scrambling up to Fujio. She then smiled affectionately at the orange wizard. "My sweet Fujio-kun..." she said happily, giving him a tight hug, which immediately made him blush like crazy. Akemi coughed, and rubbed her throat. Hazuki gulped, rubbing her throat as well. "My super cool Leo-san..." Yuki giggled, glomping Leon. Aiko stared in utter disbelief, and blushed, clenching her fists as if she wanted to punch something. "My kind-hearted prince Aka-chan..." she continued, wrapping her arms around Akatsuki, who returned the hug affectionately. Both Doremi and Saiki made faces at the two. "And last, but not least, my fun-fun To-ki!" Yuki exclaimed, finally hugging Tooru. Moriko scoffed, obiviously jealous. Onpu blushed, looking down nervously.

Yuki seperated and bowed. "I'll see you guys later!" They all just smiled. Saiki then sighed. "And of course, Yuki-chan leaves me out..." Yuki perked up, surprised. "O-Oh.." She blushed. _Does Saiki-kun...__**want**__ me to embrace him? _

Hugging friends was a piece of cake if you were affectionate. But if it was the guy you happened to harbor _feelings_ for... Yuki's knees wobbled, her heart racing at the thought of her own body... wrapped in the safety of his warm arms. What bliss! Shaking off the thought, Yuki walked up to him timidly, while he just stood there, not looking at her, his own cheeks tinted red. The black witch apprentice bit her lip at the awkawdness of the whole thing and sighed. _Make your move..._

Delicately, she wrapped her arms around his waist, allowing her nose to touch his chest, ultimately winning his attention. The black witch apprentice buried her face, snuggling close against him. Saiki blushed heavily as he brushed her back oh so gently.

"I was just joking you know..." he mumbled gently, shifting his eyes elsewhere. Hearing this, Yuki snapped out of the loving embrace and flustered. "S-Sorry!" "No, it's alright..." he replied, still a bit nervous. "Onii-chan, let's get going!" "Hai hai..."

Akatsuki quickly glanced at Doremi and smiled. "See you, Doremi-chan," Smiling herself, Doremi waved. "See you," Yuki noticed this. Ehhhhh?

And just like that, the FLATS 5 had left the Mahou-Dou.

"Hmm... Nice boys," Kurumi stated. "How long have you guys known them?" Yuki perked up. "That reminds me... Time for a sensible reaction to that..."

"HOW THE HECK DO YOU ALL KNOW THEM!?"

Doremi backed away, freaked. "I'll tell you our lifestory later... What I wanna know is how _you_ know them..." Yuki's expression turned thoughtful. "Well... Basically because of my poor sense of direction... But I've been friends with them for oh, three... four years?" "So... You're all good friends..." Moriko stated in a low voice. Onpu nodded, now cautious of the flower-loving girl. "Yes..."

"Even Tooru-kun..."

"...He's a fan of mine.."

"So you're not dating or anything?" Moriko asked, raising an eyebrow. Hearing this, Onpu flushed the deepest shade of red as red could get. "D-D-DATING?! What?! NO! NO NO NOOO!!" Moriko then smiled. "Ah, so he's single..." "What does that have to do with anything Moriko-chan?!" Onpu demanded, still as blushy as she was used to Akemi being.

"It means it'll be okay for me to turn up the charm!" Moriko stated with a giggle, holding the hand that Tooru had touched earlier close to her heart. "Eh? Moriko-chan, do you like Tooru-kun?" Yuki asked, a bit surprised. Moriko grinned. "Why not? He's a cute guy!" She clasped her hands together.

"Cool, but nice. Definately my type! AND, his haircolor is similar to that of the lovely blue Forget-me-not! And those eyes! Charming, charming, charming! I'd love it for Tooru-kun to be _my_ boyfriend!"

Onpu coughed. _She likes him?!_

Akemi had to stiffle a giggle. "And Fujio-kun seems a bit nice... I hope... I get to know him a whole lot better in the future," Hearing this, Hazuki glanced at Akemi uncomfortably. "Akemi-chan..." "Speaking of love..." Momoko started, getting a catty face. "Yuki-chan, you were AWFULLY affectionate with that Saiki boy!" Hearing Saiki's name, Yuki flinched.

"S-Saiki-kun?"

"Yeah! You embraced him differently than you hugged the others..." Momoko started. Onpu perked up as well. "It was like you didn't _want_ to let him go when you did!" Yuki flushed red. "It's the first time I've ever hugged someone like that... So?!" "Yuki-chan, the way ya looked at him was different too!" Aiko insisted. "Longing, ya know?" Yuki gulped. "That... That doesn't mean anything... I see everyone differently," "You were quite anxious to see him..." Kurumi mused. "Hey, Saiki-kun's a prince right?!"

"R-Right..."

Kurumi's eyes glistened. "Didn't you refer to him as 'your prince' yesterday?!" "That... That could of been anyone!" Yuki snapped, blushing furiously. "M-My Saiki-kun is after all..."

"Aha! You just called him yours!"

"I CALL EVERYONE I LIKE MINE!! For example, _my_ Doremi-chan. _My_ Oneesama. _**MY**_ PUDDING!!" she argued. Kurumi nodded dubiously. "Yeah yeah, how believable that is.." "Yuki-chan, it's so obivious ya like him, just admit it," Aiko persisted, chuckling. Yuki opened her mouth to say something, however...

"It's true she likes him.." Doremi spoke up. "She told me herself." "Doremi-chan!!" Yuki gasped. "Relax, we're all friends here," Doremi replied with a deep sigh. "So Yuki-chan.." Moriko started. "If you really like him, ask him out! Write a love letter! Go up there and declare your neverending love!" "Forget it!" the black witch apprentice snapped, angrily. "My dear prince, my dear Saiki-kun, there's no WAY he could feel the same way I do!"

"Huh? What makes you think that Yuki-chan?" Momoko asked in a curious english. Yuki sighed. "I've been having dreams about Saiki-kun.. for such a long time..." she murmured. "In my dreams... He always... leaves me..." Her brown eyes fought off tears. "I'd do anything, even give up my soul, to make him stay with me forever... and ever..." "Yuki-chan, with the passionate way you feel about him, how could Saiki-kun not feel the same way?" Akemi asked, a bit confused.

"It's just... Saiki-kun... doesn't love me... even a little bit.. Of course he wouldn't..." She hung her arms, vacantly. "Saiki-kun's always so busy... keeping Akatsuki-kun in check and everything.. He could care less about what happens to me.." "That's not true!" Doremi exclaimed. "You're a wonderful girl Yuki-chan! Saiki-kun is BOUND to like you! I bet, that he's secretly pinning away for your love right now!" Yuki looked up lazily. "It's not like he looks at me the same way I do though..."

"Whatta ya mean Yuki-chan?" Aiko asked. "Looks at you the same way? He seemed pretty happy when he saw ya," Yuki groaned. "Not like that! I heard that lovers look at each other differently than they do with other people! Like... Like with adoration! I want Saiki-kun's eyes to sparkle... soften... at the sight of me, I wanna see something besides my reflection whenever I look into those deep mysterious captivating eyes of his.."

"That sounds like something out of a romance novel..." Onpu started. "... How cute!" Yuki scoffed. "Geez Oneesama... Hey, speaking of the way to look at each other, did you see the way Akatsuki-kun looked at you Doremi-chan?!" "W-What about it?" Doremi asked, blushing. Yuki's eyes sparkled. "It was so DIFFERENT than the way he looks at me!"

"So?"

"SO?!" Yuki gasped. "Doremi-chan, this is AKATSUKI-KUN we're talking about! The calm, cool polite Ouji-sama from the Mahoutsukai! He was looking at YOU with emotions like adoration, and _longing_!" Hearing this, Doremi turned red. "Uso! No way could Akatsuki-kun think of me like THAT!!" "I never joke about things like this!" Yuki insisted.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

The other ojamajos looked at each other.

"And to think..." Kurumi started. "...That Yuki-chan was so sure Saiki-kun didn't love her 5 seconds ago..." Yuki perked up. "What does that have to do with anything?!" she yelled, angrily. "Yuki-chan, you're such a hypocrite," Moriko stated matter-of-factly. Yuki booed. "Puuuu-puuu-puuuuu!! Mou Moriko-chan!" "What, it's true isn't it?" Moriko asked, raising an eyebrow. Yuki flustered.

"Geez you guys..."

They all then started laughing. "But... at least the FLATS 5 are back right?" Doremi asked. Akemi and Moriko looked at each other, blushing. They then nodded happily. "Definately!" Yuki formed a smile. "You're right!" She then clasped her hands together, hearts appearing. "As long as my dear prince is with me and happy, I'll be happy too!" "But I wonder what they're here for..." Hazuki pondered. "Yeah, I'm wondering too," Momoko added in english.

"It doesn't matter!" Yuki exclaimed. "As long as they're around!" _Cause..._ she added mentally.

_Surely... These bad dreams... will stop... or..._

The black witch apprentice smiled brightly.

_I may have a chance to tell him how I feel... And possibly..._

She then giggled.

_Set up... some future lovers. My love sense never fails after all! But I'm just glad he's back..._

_And I certainly won't be alone..._

_Never alone._

--

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey! Hey! Isn't it almost time to head to that Misora place minna-san?" a voice asked, eargerly.

"Calm down," another stated. "We need to focus on our MISSION here..."

"Geez... You're absolutely no fun..."

"You two, calm down,"

"What he said, we gotta follow orders after all."

"Which are..."

"Test to see how our newfound purifiers are doing.."

"When you make it sound like THAT... We can't tackle all of them right? We should just choose the four most interesting!"

"What goes on in that thing you call a head anyway?"

"KAZUO-KUN ENOUGH!! Kazuki-kun has a point!"

"See Kazuo-kun? Akio-kun agrees with me!"

"Why you little-"

"Kazuo-kun, calm down. Kazuki-kun's just being... well... Kazuki-like..."

"You're not the one he's taunting Naoki-kun..."

"Let's get back on task here,"

"Roger!"

"ANYWAY... We do need to watch a certain purifier _before_ we observe the others..."

"Hm..." Kazuo started, picking up a file. "This Akemi girl's cute... I'll take her,"

"Hah, how ironic for you to chose that kind of girl," Naoki laughed, picking up another file. "I like this Takahashi girl..."

Akio chuckled a bit, before grabbing his own file. "I'll focus on Asuka Momoko-chan..."

Kazuki fiddled through the files eargerly. "Darn! No good choices!" His eyes then landed on a certain file. "Oh... I like this one.."

"Hana? Kazuki-kun, are you sure?" Akio asked, uneasily. "She's the future Majokai..."

"That only makes me more interested..."

"Akio-kun, you should know by now, when Kazuki-kun's interested in something..."

"I know, I know. Geez Naoki-kun, do you REALLY think I haven't been keeping up with how long we've all been friends?"

"Huh..."

"Anyway... There's another one of these purifiers I'm curious about..."

"Oh yeah! Majoren-san's old apprentice, that Shinoya girl?"

"Yes... _Her_ in particular..."

"I wonder... If there's good food in that Misora place..."

"K-Kazuki-kun..."

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: Kyaaaaa! Saiki-kun-tachi's attending our school!_

_Doremi: A school romance?! That sounds so nice!_

_Hana: MAMAS!! Hana-chan has the BIGGEST NEWS EVER!!_

_Kurumi: You know, I heard four OTHER boys were transferring to our school besides the FLATS 5..._

_Momoko: -english- That's true! Two of them are in our class! One of them is Yoshida Akio-kun!_

_Hana: And Sasaki Kazuki! He's Hana-chan's new buddy!_

_Onpu: We have one too!_

_Moriko: He calls himself Nakamura Naoki-kun.._

_Aiko: And he's a bit strange.._

_Hazuki: There's one in our class too, Hakuta Kazuo-kun I believe?_

_Akemi: Yes yes, Hakuta-san!_

_Yuki: Ehhhhhh?! How weird! Wait a minute... They know Majoren! She's..._

_Doremi: ...Your orriginal witch tutor right?_

_Yuki: Then that must mean... Masaka!_

_Kurumi: How come it is that no one tells us about these kind of things before time?!_

_The rest of the ojamajos: Who knows?_

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: Fated Remeetings, Part 3! New Friends and Allies! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

--

(Note: Yes... I was lying when I said there was two parts...)


	3. P3: New Friends and Allies!

_"M-Majoren..." a 7-year-old Yuki started, clutching her poron. "I-I'm not so sure this will work..."_

_"It's alright Yuki," a majogaeru comforted, hopping in front of the beginner witch apprentice, one with a little bit of blue hair and a purple witch brooch in the shape of a simple pair of butterfly wings. "I know you have some skill, so you'll do just fine,"_

_Yuki smiled brightly. "Alright then!"_

_"Pururunu Pikapikan Chanchii! Let's make Majoren flyy!"_

_Majoren blinked twice as she was lifted up by Yuki's magic, yelping. The black witch looked happy but then panicked when her tutor got too high for either of their liking._

_"M-Majoren! Uh... Uh..."_

_She lifted her poron once again._

_"Quick! Pururunu Pikapikan Chanchii! Get Majoren down!"_

_The little majogaeru's spell wore off, and she dropped to the floor, Yuki quickly catching her._

_"M-Majoren..." Yuki stammered, out of breath. "Are you alright?" Majoren nodded, sighing of relief. _

_"You're stronger than I expected.."_

_"Is that a bad thing?" the black witch apprentice asked, worried._

_Her tutor shook her head._

_"No, in fact it's a good thing. You have real potential."_

_Yuki smiled brightly._

_"I'm so happy! Arigatou, Majoren!"_

--

Hello again! I'm surprised you made it this far... WAY TO GO!! We learn about the mysterious boys from the previous part, and what they're here for! Even if it should be a LITTLE obivious...

Disclaimer: Ojamajo Doremi. Not mine. Yuki-chan-tachi. MINE.

--

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI Part I

Fated Remeetings! Part III

New Friends and Allies!

"Oh Saiki-kun... How I love thee..."

Yuki sighed with pleasure as she tossed her "Saiki-kun" doll up in the air, catching it and cuddling it. "Saiki-kun..." she purred. "It must be fate that we are together again!"

Meme sighed at the sight of her crazy owner. "Yuki, you're overreacting."

"No I'm not!" Yuki snapped, blushing. "There's nothing wrong with being in pure, untainted love!"

"Oh really?" Meme floated over to Yuki and showed her a strand of blonde hair, and she turned pale.

"A SPLIT END!!"

The black witch rushed off and started raking a brush through her hair. "Nyaaaa! I've got split-ends, SPLIT-ENDS!! I gotta do something about it! Change my shampoo, brush it out, pluck it!"

"Yuki, it's JUST ONE!!" Meme yelled, getting annoyed.

"But what if Saiki-kun...?!"

Meme's eye twitched, ignoring the urge to slap the hysteric blonde who was her owner. "You would only notice if you looked up close you know... And you've always had split-ends!"

"But I haven't ALWAYS been in love!" Yuki pointed out, waving her finger.

Meme groaned. "Good point, why did you?" Yuki perked up.

_Why did I..?_

Placing her hands on her cheeks, blushing a light shade of pink, the black witch sighed.

_It's weird... One day, I just realized I had fallen in love with him... He made my heart jump rope everytime I saw him, his gentle smile had me in heaven, and just being around Saiki-kun... made me so happy... Of course, it hurts everytime I realize he doesn't return my loving affection, he only sees me as one of his best friends..._

She got up, straightening her uniform. "Meme, I'm leaving," Meme perked up.

"E-Eeto.. Have a nice day!" she called to her departing owner.

Yuki didn't even bother to ansewer.

--

"Yuki-chan, tell me!" Kurumi insisted, for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Tell me what he's like!" Yuki's eye twitched.

"I already told you, he's nice and polite, that's all there is to it!"

"But he's different from Akatsuki-kun!" Kurumi pointed out, using facts that Yuki couldn't deny. "There HAS to be a catch!"

Yuki blinked twice. "Why so persistant?" Kurumi lifted an eyebrow.

"This is my first time actually with a REAL school romance... So I'm a little excited."

"_Oh_," the blonde uttered. "_That's_ understandable."

Kurumi sighed. "Yuki-chan..."

"KURUMI!!" a voice squealed. Soon Kurumi found herself in a bone-crunching embrace by none other than...

"Hana-chan! Get off!"

"But Hana-chan doesn't see Kurumi that much!" Hana protested, still squeezing the life out of the gray witch. "Hana-chan's not in Class 1-A anymore!"

"And that's my fault..." she groaned, trying to push the future queen off her.

Yuki sighed. "Hana-chan! How come it is that you greet Kurumi-chan with a hug, but not me?!"

"Oh!" Hana released Kurumi and gave Yuki a squeeze. "Hana-chan sowwy Yuki!" Yuki simply smiled and returned the hug.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad anymore... Now get going, Doremi-chan might scold you! And Momo-chan's waiting!" Hana nodded and rushed off.

Yuki let out a sigh. "That Hana-chan..."

Hana, who obiviously hadn't heard her new 'mama', kept speeding through the hall, and pushed herself around the corner...

What she didn't know however... was that there were stairs.

_**CRASH!!**_

"Itetete..."

Hana's caramel brown eyes fluttered open and gasped in shock when they were met with a pair of deep sea blue ones.

"Oh!"

Immediately getting up off the boy who had cushioned her fall, Hana quickly bowed. "G-Gomen-naisai, Hana-chan.. er... I didn't see you!"

The boy got up, dusting himself off, running a hand through his blackish blue hair. "No worries," he stated, shuffling a hand into the pocket of his school uniform. "Although face-to-face is _quite_ a way to run into a cute girl..." Hana's ears perked up, and she let out a flattered giggle.

"Thank you! Hana-chan, I mean _I _also think face-to-face is _quite_ a way to run into a nice boy!"

The boy chuckled. "Thank you." Hana smiled brightly and waved.

"Hana... I'll see you later!" she exclaimed before rushing past him, in a better mood than before.

Unknowist to her, a smirk made its way to the boy's lips.

"So that's Makihatayama Hana-chan... The future queen of the Majokai."

--

"So Hazuki-chan..." Akemi started, attempting to smile cheerfully. "What do you think of him?"

"Who?" Hazuki asked, innocently. A blush made its way to Akemi's cheeks.

"Y-You know! That... boy... Erm... Fujio-kun!"

The orange ojamajo perked up, a little confused.

"What about him, Akemi-chan?"

"A-Anou... it's just... he reminds me of you somewhat!" Akemi explained, even blushier than usual. "And he seems reslly nice! I was wondering if there was anything I should know about him so we can become good friends!" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

_Is Akemi-chan...?_

Akemi then laughed a little. "I know it's silly... I'm a little embarassed to admit that I want to get to know him... But..." she froze, a shiver jumping up her spine.

Hazuki perked up. "Something wrong?"

"I just feel like... someone's watching us.."

True to Akemi's word, a pair of stark gray eyes behind a pair of clear lenses observed every new expression on the crystal-haired girl's face, a smile spreading across his lips.

"How very perceptive... Suzuki Akemi-chan..."

--

"SO Onpu-chan... Tell me about him!"

Onpu stared at the look of determination on Moriko's face, sighing. "Seriously Moriko-chan, why do you want to know?"

"Because he's cute!" she retorted, quite angrily. "Unless he's your boyfriend or something..."

The purple pop idol immediately denied it, and Aiko chuckled. "Hey think about it Onpu-chan, if Moriko-chan hooks up with Tooru-kun, he'll stop bothering you!" Onpu perked up.

Good point... but...

But...

Admittingly, she _liked_ the attention! It's an idol thing... Like Kurumi said earlier about the paparazzi... Right?

"Onpu-chan, you just want him to yourself don't you?" Moriko groaned. "Cause if that's the case, I'll catch him with my own hands!" The purple ojamajo was silent for a few moments.

"... Okay."

Moriko simply grinned in response.

"So from now on, you got yourself a rival!"

Onpu shook her head. "If Tooru-kun likes you, I'll back off..."

"Okay then..." Moriko held up her fists. "Then Tooru-kun will definately be mine!"

As the green witch apprentice laughed, what she didn't know was that someone was watching her every move... A boy with greenish olive-colored hair and sea green eyes.

"Takahashi Moriko-chan..."

He smirked.

"A fine flower she is..."

--

"Dojimi."

"Doremi."

"Dojimi."

"_Doremi_."

"_Dojimi_."

"DO-RE-MI!!"

"Dummy Bee?"

"I SAID DOREMI YOU JERK!!"

Kurumi simply shook her head at the simple argument, all Kotake had to do nowadays was call Doremi 'Dojimi', just to get her mad. Maybe it was because he found her cute when she was angry? Or...

"Kotake! Leave Doremi-chan alone!" Yuki exclaimed, slamming her hands on her desk. "She's a fairly respectable girl!"

"A respectable girl, are you sure about that Shinoya?" Kotake asked, raising an eyebrow. Doremi looked offended, and punched her first into her palm, signaling what was comming to the navy-haired jerk.

"Kotake, Kotake, Kotake... kun." Yuki said, waving her finger at every 'Kotake' and tilting her head to the side at 'kun', smiling brightly. "Didn't your mama teach you how to behave like a gentlemen?"

Kotake made a face. "Kun Shinoya?"

"Would you rather me call you Tetsuya?" the black witch asked, sighing.

He snorted. Yuki put her hands on her hips. "Don't you know anything?!" She pointed at him, trying to look more and more like a scolding mother. "Boys who like to tease girls will become... Not loved!"

Both Kotake and Doremi looked shocked at this. Yuki smiled victoriously and pulled her hand back, holding up another finger and winking. "It's no wonder Doremi-chan perfers Aka-chan over _you_. Even _I_ perfer gentlemen over jerks. If you ever want Doremi-chan to like you, you gotta be nice." The soccer player blinked twice.

"Who's 'Aka-chan'?"

"Akatsuki-kun, of course! I heard _all_ about that little spat with him you had about a year ago!" With that, Kotake flushed. Shinoya heard about _that_?! He didn't even expect Dojimi to blab about it... Much less Akatsuki himself, if he was as respectable as Doremi had gushed on about. Another thing, how did Shinoya even know him to begin with?

"S-Shinoya, how did you..?!"

"A little birdie told me!" Yuki said, winking. "But that's beside the point. Don't you want Doremi-chan to even consider you over friendship status level? Because I have a feeling that you two will someday become great friends!"

Kotake flustered. "Shinoya..."

"Of course, I could _never_ imagine you two boyfriend and girlfriend..." Yuki rambled on. Doremi opened her open to say something, but decided against it since Yuki was pretty much right. Kotake huffed.

"_Shinoya_..."

"Kotake, a good friend of mine named Karma sent me, and I ain't going back until he's satisfied!" the black witch stated, matter-of-factly. "Besides don't you like having a cute girl like me in your life?"

Silence. At this, Kotake's eyes scanned Yuki, not caring how obivious he looked. Admittingly, Shinoya was almost as cute as Doremi herself... If she wasn't more annoying than Makihatayama ever was. That and the fact she always rushed to Dojimi's defense like her right-hand man or something...

The black witch noticed the thoughtful look now on the navy-haired boy's face.

"...Kotake? Something wrong?"

Doremi huffed. "Yuki-chan, just... just..." she shook her head. "Kotake, just don't fall for Yuki-chan alright? Don't bug her." Kotake suddenly flustered. Him?! Fall for a girl who constantly harassed him and actually tried to strangle him one time?!

"Doremi, what are you...?!"

"Wow!" Yuki exclaimed. "I didn't know you actually knew what Doremi-chan's name was! I almost never ever hear you call her that! Maybe you aren't such a big jerk after all, Tetsuya-san!"

Tetsuya glared at the blonde for a few minutes before turning his attention back to the girl in cherry red pigtails. "Doremi..."

"Okay, that's enough." Kurumi started, getting up. "Kotake-kun, Yuki-chan, Doremi-chan, Seki-sensei's almost back, and I don't think it would be good for you all to be out of your seats. Especially you Yuki-chan, get going!"

The trio perked up and just obeyed to the child model, without one protest and scrambled back to their seats, and with a few minutes to spare before Seki-sensei, as Kurumi had predicted, walked in.

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou!"

Seki-sensei looked down. "Today we have two new students... Brothers in fact." Yuki perked up.

_Brothers?_

"Shidoosha, both of you, come in please." Seki directed before two boys walked in, both Doremi and Yuki recognized automatically, gasping in surprise.

"Saiki-kun..." Yuki whispered.

"Akatsuki-kun..." Doremi whispered, just as soft.

The two wizard twins smiled, almost the entire group of girls in the class going heat-eyed at the sight of these two handsome transfers. "Konnichiwa!" Akatsuki greeted, as polite as ever.

"Konnichiwa!" the girls chirped.

"KONNICHIWA SAIKI-KUN!! AKATSUKI-KUN!!"

The two perked a little confused before noticing a certain blonde waving like crazy, a cheerful grin plastered on her face, her eyes closed. Akatsuki just blinked twice, and Saiki looked surprised.

"Oh, Yuki-chan?!"

"Yuki-chan?" Akatsuki wondered, staring at Saiki curiously. "That's... Yuki-chan?"

Doremi got up. "Uh, Akatsuki-kun!"

Akatsuki quickly perked up at the voice, turning to Doremi. "Doremi-chan.." he started, almost surprised.

"Oh, you all know each other?" Seki-sensei asked. They nodded.

"Yes... Actually..."

"Ehhhhh?!"

While Kotake snorted, and Tamaki looked shocked, most of the class was just curious.

"How long did you all know each other?!" Kayoko asked.

"Is this the guy you've been talking about, Shinoya-san?" Rinno asked. Yuki blushed.

"A-Anou..."

"We met Doremi-chan and Yuki-chan at different times," Akatsuki explained. "But both of them we knew for about 3... 4 years I think? Saiki-kun, what was it?" Saiki simply shrugged.

"Something like that..."

"Interesting... But to the rest of the class, would you care to introduce yourselves?" Seki-sensei asked, smiling slightly.

"Hai!"

Akatsuki quickly wrote his name down in fancy, neat kanji writing. "For starters, my name is Shidoosha Akatsuki and I moved here just a few days ago from ahhh, Kyoto... It's just family business actually, which is why Saiki-kun's with me. I hope to get along with all you," he said with a smile and a bow.

Doremi swooned with heart eyes. "That's my Akatsuki-kun, polite and charming as ever.." Kurumi made a "huh" sound.

_She's in love alright..._

Saiki sighed and erased Akatsuki's name, putting up his own in more fancy, neat kanji. "And mine's Shidoosha Saiki, and same goes for me. But I still have one thing to say..." He held up a finger. "I would perfer it _very_ much if _no one_ mistook me for Akatsuki-kun, and vice versa. And please don't _compare_ either. Just treat us like regular students who aren't related, or look alike. Understood?"

The entire class nodded, quickly, a little confused, and freaked. Even Doremi was flabbergasted.

Yuki on the other hand, was swooning even more so than Doremi was earlier, eyes sparkly and hearts appearing. "Saiki-kun.. How independent... How bold!" Kurumi sweatdropped.

Okay well, Yuki sure was weird.

...But then again, this was _SHINOYA YUKI_ she was talking about... So should it really be a surprise?

"Alright then, since you, Harukaze, and Shinoya are such good friends, how about you sit in the two free seats in front of the two?" Seki-sensei asked with a smile.

"Hai!" they both replied, cheerfully.

Once that was said and done...

"Doremi-chan..." Akatsuki started, taking both of the pink witch's hands. "It's such a relief we're in the same class! I knew I would be transfering to this school, but it's really lucky you're here!"

"Oh... Akatsuki-kun.." Doremi stated, both touched and lovestruck. Saiki sighed, also holding the hands of a certain black witch.

"And Yuki-chan... It's a good thing we're in the same class huh?" Yuki nodded automatically, and sighed happily, blushing with more hearts fluttering around her.

"An extremely super cool nice amazing thing that could only be described as a wonderful miracle.." she said dreamily.

Saiki looked confused. "Uh... I guess..."

"Ah, you guess!" she repeated, even more giddy. "It must be destiny that we're together Saiki-kun!"

"...Okay, then." Saiki couldn't help but state, sweatdropping. Yuki smiled cheerfully, completly oblivious. Kurumi just shrugged. School romance... Go figure.

"...By the way Doremi-chan, what made you want to change your hairstyle?" Akatsuki asked, now a little curious.

"Oh.. You noticed..." Doremi started, eyes glittering like diamonds. "I just thought I should get a change... Do you like it?" She suddenly blushed, a bit nervous.

"I could change it back if you like..."

"No, personally I perfer pigtails.." Akatsuki smiled. "They fit you."

Doremi almost fainted, staring at him in a dazed and dreamy look, like the way a hungry cat would look at catnip. Yeah... or something along those lines.

"Speaking of changes..." Saiki mumbled, eying Yuki with a strange expression. Yuki blushed heavily under his gaze, snapping her hands away to fiddle with her fingers.

"I thought this way would be easier... Um.. Don't you like it, Saiki-kun?"

_**Ta-thump. Ta-thump.**_

_Please... Don't say it's bad... Saiki-kun..._

_**Ta-thump**_**.**

"No, you look..." Saiki blushed a bit, trying to figure out what to say next. "... cute as a blonde." Yuki looked surprised and gulped.

"Ah... Thank you."

"And besides," Kurumi added, rolling her eyes. "Wouldn't it create problems if Yuki-chan walked around looking like me?"

"Exactly!" Saiki agreed, almost surprised. "It wouldn't be smart..." Yuki just grinned.

"I guess so.."

"So you two.." Kurumi started, leaning forward with a far too persuasive smile for either Doremi's _or_ Yuki's liking.

"Mind telling me what you're doing in Misora Junior High?"

--

"Ugh, where's sensei?" Aiko groggily wondered. "The class is drivin' me insane!" Moriko sighed at her friend.

"Come on Ai-chan," she assured her, placing a hand on her hip. "It isn't that bad, so our class is a little.. noisy. I heard we have three transfer students; maybe they'll be really nice!"

Onpu shook her head. "As long as they're not fans of mine... I'll be okay... I wonder where Ikeda-sensei is..." Aiko groaned.

"She's almost as naive as Nishizawa-sensei... And not good at remembering names.."

"She _still_ calls me 'the girl with green pigtails', I mean what is up with that?" Moriko wondered as Onpu nodded.

"And I'm still _'Murasakiko'_. Honestly, is Segawa Onpu _that_ hard of a name to memorize? Hard to believe with the fond way Yuki-chan squeals..."

Aiko sighed as well. "Hey, I'm 'the blue Kansai person', and it _still_ sounds weird!"

"But at least she tries..." Onpu murmured, smiling a bit. "She's only a minor, so we can't blame her..." They all nodded, and then sighed.

"But still..."

"Anou saa, Class...?"

"Huh?"

All of Class-D immediately perked at the sight of a young woman with short, navy colored hair and a shy smile, and they all got in their seats.

Ikeda-sensei adjusted her throat.

"Um... Today we have some new students... Ah... Nakamura, Sokuryoku, Kounna... Please come in."

And with that, the new students walked in, one of them being a total stranger to the Ojamajos and the other two...

"TOORU-KUN!!" the green witch exclaimed, happily, her face alit with joy.

Tooru perked up. "Huh, it's Moriko-chan... And Onpu-chan!!"

"Ai-chan, too!" Leon waved. "Hey!" Ikeda-sensei looked quite surprised at this.

"Oh, you're already friends?"

Aiko and Onpu sweatdropped but Moriko replied, "Yes, yes! We're all VERY good friends! Although I met Tooru-kun a few days before, Leon-kun too.. We're still fairly friendly!"

Ikeda smiled at this. "Oh, how nice. In that case, Nakamura, since you're unfamilar with the class, why don't you..."

"On it, Sensei," Nakamura replied, quickly grabbing the chalk and jolting down his name. "The name's Nakamura Naoki, and I'm from the Hokkaido district."

Glancing at Moriko, who was looking lovestruck at the sight of Tooru, he smirked a bit.

"And I'd _love_ to get to know all of you.."

Moriko finally perked up, glancing at him. _Eh?_

"Very well..." Ikeda-sensei stated, smiling. "Nakamura, please sit in that empty seat beside... Er.. The girl in pigtails."

"Her name's Takahashi Moriko-chan." Tooru corrected, a bit confused while Naoki just slyly grinned. Ikeda-sensei nodded.

"Oh, yes! Kounna, your seat is behind the purple girl... And Sokuryoku's is.. Uh.. in front of the blue Kansai person?"

"The name's SEGAWA ONPU!" Onpu called out annoyed, while Aiko just shook her head.

"And the other's name is Senoo Aiko." Leon sighed, shaking his head. The sensei blushed.

"R-Right! Then, please take your seats you three."

"Sensei, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet."

"Oh yeah! P-Please introduce yourselves then."

Tooru and Leon stared at each other, mumbled something about the 'sensei' being forgetful, and Leon wrote his name down on the board.

"Hello, the name is Sokuryoku Leon and Tooru-kun and I are from the.. Er.. Kyoto district. We moved here only a few days ago, and we'd like to get to know you all." Leon bowed slightly. "Thanks."

Introduction said and done, Leon tossed Tooru the chalk and he also signed his name.

"The name's Kounna Tooru, and the same goes for me. As Leon-kun said, from the Kyoto district and our familes have a business here.. But other than that, good to meet you."

Ikeda-sensei nodded. "Alright, Kounna, Sokuryoku, you can sit down now."

"Hai!"

And with that, they seated.

"Moriko-chan, was it?" Naoki asked, grinning slyly, taking the green witch's hand. "It's a pleasure meeting a flower as lovely as yourself." Moriko's eyes narrowed, and she slapped his hand away.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Don't you know how rude that is?"

Naoki furrowed his brow. "Whatta ya mean by that?"

Moriko hmphed. "Introduce yourself before making a move! I don't like you!" Naoki looked surprised, but laughed. Moriko looked shocked and offended at this.

"H-Hey!"

"I think I like you even more now.." he responded between chuckles. "Moriko-chan, no one's ever looked me in the eye and said they didn't like me. Anyway, as I said earlier, Nakamura Naoki, as your service." Moriko raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"Naoki-kun, good to meet you."

He nodded, grinning. Moriko then turned to Tooru. "Tooru-kun! Fate must of decided to be nice and put us in the same class! A true pleasure it is, to see you!" Tooru just nodded, a smile making its way to his face.

"Nice to see you again too, Moriko-chan."

Onpu faked a cough, noticably. "Moriko-chan..." she started, gaining both glances as she waved her finger. "Mm, mm." Moriko's eyes were question marks.

_Is Onpu-chan...?_

"What's up, Onpu-chan?"

"N-Nothing..." the idol murmured, rubbing her throat, an unsure blush on her face. "I was just wondering... What you're doing here, Tooru-kun.." Tooru grinned.

"I'd _love_ to tell you Onpu-chan..."

"..But that's top secret info." Leon finished. "We just can't tell regular girls about our businesses in the Mahoutsukai." Aiko growled.

"Whatta ya mean 'regular'?!"

"You stopped being apprentices a year ago, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Aiko flustered.

"Well... yeah. But a week ago.. We... became apprentices again."

"Really?"

The two wizards looked at each other, beginning to consider telling them the outline of the story but finally decided.

"It's still top secret. We can't tell."

"Why not?" Moriko asked, sighing. "Aren't we all friends?"

Naoki perked up, a little suspicious. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." the green witch responded automatically.

"Hm..." the boy started, something tugging at his lips.

_I wonder..._

--

In Class 1-C, well...

Akemi shifted under the anything but comforting gaze of a good chunk of the class, mostly guys. Hazuki only sighed.

_Poor Akemi-chan..._

Murmurs of "she's cute" and "how pretty" filled Akemi's ears as she only sunk in her chair, hoping desperately that the compliments wouldn't turn into insults.

While most people would be flattered, Akemi was only terrified, scared to death at the idea of so many people hating her to the point where she just wanted to crawl under somewhere and disappear. It was days like this where she wished she was like Moriko or the optimistic Yuki she had only recently met.

Or in the very least, she wished Moriko was with her, since she had this uncanny power to silence anyone with a mere cold, disturbing glare, clearly saying "Akemi-chan is MINE, so back off."

Weird way to put it, but... Hey, it worked.

But Moriko-chan wasn't here, so Akemi just layed her head down, hoping that no one in her class was brave enough. Hazuki only sighed. "Akemi-chan..."

"Class..."

The entire class perked up and looked ahead at the new voice. Standing in front was a stern woman with short brown hair and brown eyes behind a set of purple-rimmed glasses.

"Ohayou." she greeted.

"Ohayou, Setsuko-sensei!" the class immediately responded.

Setsuko-sensei seemed to smile at this and observed the clipboard she was holding. "Today class, we will two new students, and I want you to treat them with the upmost respect. No lolly gagging you hear, or _else_."

"H-Hai..."

Akemi blushed lightly. "I wonder..." she mused.

"...who the new students are." Hazuki finished, silently hoping that the said students would be, in the very least, nice ones.

"Very well then," Setsuko started, glancing at the door. "Kashikoi, Hakuta, please come in." The entire class perked as two boys walked in, and both Akemi AND Hazuki reconized the first one.

"Fu-Fujio-kun!" Akemi gasped, immediately standing up. She blushed heavily, more than the usual blush that painted her cheeks. "Y-You're here... Fujio-kun..."

Hazuki's glasses fogged up as Fujio looked at them, a little surprised. "Hazuki-chan... Akemi-chan..."

"Suzuki, Fujiwara, you two know him?" Setsuko-sensei inquired, a bit suspicious. Fujio quickly nodded.

"Hai, er.. Sensei, I met Hazuki-chan a long time ago, and Akemi-chan.. well... a while ago."

"Oh..." Setsuko-sensei seemed to sigh and glanced at the other new student. "Then Hakuta, it's only fair you introduce yourself first." Hakuta nodded, and Akemi's sapphire eyes perked up.

She gulped at the sight of someone with silvery hair, like her beloved older brother, and dark gray eyes behind a pair of glasses, like that of Hazuki's. But his face seemed so cold, unlike that of her Onii-san's.. or Fujio's warm smile... All it did was make her feel nervous and uncomfortable, contrary to the strange warm bubbly feeling she got around Fujio-kun... What was that feeling anyway?

Hakuta wrote his name on the board and turned to the class. "The name is Hakuta Kazuo, and I come from the Nagasaki district. I'm willing to get along with everyone... And another thing, don't let my appearence fool you. I'm not completly unfeeling." Glancing at Akemi, he formed a slight smile. Akemi perked up, and blushed. _What's he looking at me for?_

"Kashikoi," Setsuko-sensei stated with a nod. "You can go up now."

"Hai, thank you." Fujio said softly before walking up and putting up his own name in light-written kanji. "Hello. My name is Kashikoi Fujio, and I'm from the... Kyoto district. My family is working in a business that had us sent here, so..." he paused. "Thank you. I hope to become friends with some of you."

Akemi's throat immediately went dry and her heart pounded. "Y-Yes..." she whispered, surprised at her reaction. "We... will definately.. become friends... Fujio...kun.."

"Hakuta, Kashikoi, your seats will be behind Fujiwara and Suzuki over there.." Setsuko-sensei directed. "And you two... Be nice." Hazuki and Akemi both nodded.

"Hai!"

Kazuo smirked as he got seated behind the crystal beauty. "Suzuki... Akemi-chan right?" he asked, holding out a hand for her to shake. "I've heard about you..."

"Oh... really?" Akemi asked softly, already flushed. "Hakuta-san, er... Nice to... meet you!" Kazuo looked a little confused. Okay, he heard the girl was really shy, but not this shy. But he was right on one thing: she was cute. Beyond cute, more like drop-dead gorgeous...

"An extreme pleasure." he stated, taking her hand and gently squeezing it, feeling how delicate, soft, and how _perfectly_ it fit in his. "Akemi-chan..." The crystal witch snatched her hand away, looking at him with big, confused eyes.

"Um... Fujio-kun! Good to see you! Really good, in fact amazing! I'm... I'm glad! Really... really glad..." She looked down with her familar blush. "S-Sorry..." Fujio couldn't help but smile.

"No worries, Akemi-chan. It's real nice to see you too." he ansewered. "And you, Hazuki-chan..." Hazuki sighed, and adjusted her glasses.

"Yes..."

Akemi watched him with glittering eyes. "Hey..." she said in a soft voice. "Fujio-kun... Why are you here anyway?"

"Ah.. I'd love to tell you, but that's top secret info. Sorry."

She blushed darkly. "O-Oh... uh... Interesting..." Hazuki, on the other hand... Her nose twitched.

"What exactly do you mean... Top secret?"

--

"Momoooooo... Hana-chan's so bored!" Hana whined, sinking in her chair, arms spread out. "Make Hana-chan not bored!"

"I can't possibly do that while the teacher's out, Hana-chan..." then blonde american ansewered with a slight laugh. "You'll have to wait... Hey! I heard there's new students today! Maybe they'll be nice!" Hana's ears perked up.

"Come to think of it... Hana-chan met a nice guy earlier... Maybe he's in our class, Momo!" she exclaimed, excited.

"Now THAT'S the way to go!" Momoko exclaimed in english. "Just think like that! But I wonder what the other one will be like... Oh oh, is it a boy or a girl? I sure hope he... or she's nice... But they could be misunderstood... like Tamaki-san... Ahahaha, who knows?"

"I believe it's a boy, Asuka-san." one girl with cherry-pink hair said with a laugh. "But he's nice, I hear.." Momoko brightened.

"Really, Akari-chan?!"

"Who knows, who knows?" another girl stated, this time with dark green hair in a spiky pony tail and teal colored eyes. "Mou Kamizaki, don't you know how rude it is to lead Asuka on like that?" Kamizaki sighed.

"Y-Yeah.. You're absolutely right, Miyagi-san..." she stated softly. "Sorry about that." Momoko frowned.

"Izumi-chan, what do you know anyway? Akari-chan might be right you know..."

Izumi shook her head. "Ya never know.." Hana huffed, a bit annoyed. Miyagi Izumi... She was a bit like Moriko, or Aiko.. But just a little bit more... rude.

Not like that kind-hearted and gentle Kamizaki Akari-chan...

"Class!"

The entire class freezed and looked up at their teacher, a woman with a creamy blond hair color and dark serious blue eyes. She acknowledged them with a slight smile.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Yumi-sensei!"

"For our lesson today, we have two new students..." Yumi-sensei was then cut off by an excited voice.

"That would be us!"

"K-Kazuki-kun, not yet!" another one yelped.

Yumi-sensei looked annoyed for a few moments but sighed. "Sasaki! Don't get in trouble on your first day!" she warned. "Either way, you two... Yoshida... Bring Sasaki with you.."

"H-Hai.." the voice known as Yoshida ansewered, exasperated. "C-Come on Kazuki-kun..."

"Akio-kun, Akio-kun! Hai, hai!" the other chirped, cheerfully, to which Yoshida sighed. The two then came in, and Hana gasped.

"Kyaa! Hana-chan was right! Hana-chan was RIGHT!! It's the nice guy!"

The said "nice guy" perked up. "Hana... I mean, the kawaiiko?" Yoshida raised an eyebrow.

_Kazuki-kun... met her already?_

He quickly shook his head and spoke up.

"Sensei... Can I introduce myself first?"

Momoko perked up, completly interested. Yumi-sensei on the other hand, shrugged. "If you say so, Yoshida." He nodded.

"Y-Yes..." Writing his name on the board he turned to the class, letting Momoko get a good look at him.

Chesnut brown eyes and a blonde hair color, but with a noticable brownish tint to it. He looked nice enough...

"Everyone, my name is Yoshida Akio, and I come from Hiroshima. Though, Kazuki-kun and I are good friends. We're basically here for family business, though my interests are more... Never mind. It will be a pleasure meeting you all. Thank you for letting me come here to Misora." he finished, with a deep bow. Momoko's eyes widened and sparkled. _Now isn't that something?_

"Okay, my turn!" Sasaki exclaimed, pumping his fist. Nearly shoving Akio over, he quickly erased Akio's name and speed-wrote his own.

"Greetings everyone! The name is Sasaki Kazuki, and I'm from Miyazaki! It's basically how Akio-kun said... And I'm really glad comming here, seeing as I already met some interesting people.. So thanks as well!" Kazuki grinned. Hana beamed. _So the nice guy's name is Sasaki-kun..._

"Well you two..." Yumi-sensei was quickly cut off by Hana.

"Oh! Oh! Sensei, please! Let Sasaki-kun sit by Hana-chan! BY HANA-CHAN!!" she yelled, waving her arms like crazy. Momoko then stood up.

"And if it's not too much trouble.." she started. "Akio-kun can sit by me! There ARE two empty seats so... Why not? I mean, I'll help him get settled..." Yumi-sensei smiled.

"Alright, if you two insist. Yoshida, Sasaki, you two sit over there by Asuka and Makihatayama okay?"

"Wow! How convient! Akio-kun, it looks like Lady Luck's on our side!" Kazuki said, grinning widely. "Isn't that nice?" Akio blushed a bit and nodded, then sighed.

_It's almost __**too**__ easy..._ he thought. _I thought getting close to those two would be a little more difficult... I'm kinda disappointed.._

The two boys then got seated, and immediately the two Ojamajos tried to start up conversations.

"So Akio-kun.." Momoko started, wearing the most friendly smile she had. "You come from Hiroshima? That's really cool, because I'm from America! You know how in World War II..." she paused. "Uh... You know what, never mind. So how do you like it in Misora?" Akio cocked his head to the side.

"I like it... It's a nice place... So.. you're from America... Asuka-san..." Akio started.

"Oh, just call me 'Momo-chan' like my friends do! And yes! Can you speak english, Akio-kun?" Momoko asked, waving her hand. The boy smiled and nodded.

"A little," he admitted. "So... Momo-chan, how'd you first feel when you came to Misora?" The yellow witch laughed.

"Oh, I was nervous. Believe me. Then, I couldn't even speak japanese! It's really hard to make friends when you speak different languages... Good thing I had Doremi-chan..." Akio made a "huh" sound.

"Really? I guess I feel a bit nervous and uncertain... Good thing I have Kazuki-kun... As annoying he is..."

Momoko glanced at Kazuki, who seemed to be caught up talking to Hana, or...flirting? The winks and giggles... Weird. She sweatdropped.

"He um... gets around real easily doesn't he?"

"A little _too_ easily." Akio shrugged, sighing. "But what can I do? He's always been like that..." Momoko looked at him, a bit surprised.

"O-Oh..." she uttered, a blush comming on.

"So, my name is Hana-chan! It's super nice to meet to nice guy, Sasaki-kun!" Hana exclaimed, taking Kazuki's hands in her own. Kazuki looked surprised, scoffed, and snatched his hands away, confusing her. "Er... Sasaki-kun?"

"Please don't call me by my surname like that... It feels too formal." He waved his finger. "Just 'Kazuki' is fine, Hana-chan." Hana looked confused but grinned.

"Okay Kazuuuuki!" she chirped, his name leaving a funny feeling on her tougue. "Hana-chan don't want to be rude, and Hana-chan thinks... Er, I think we'll be great friends, Kazuki!" Kazuki grinned.

"Well said! I like you already, Hana-chan!"

Hana beamed. "Hana-chan likes you too, Kazuki! Hana-chan hopes we'll be really, really great friends... Kazuki!"

"You know... you don't have to end every sentence with my name.."

"Whatta ya mean, Kazuki?"

"You just did it again..."

Hana flushed. "Oh, gosh! Kazuki's right, I AM ending every sentence with Kazuki... Sowwy, Kazuki..." She then took his hand. "Hana-chan knows just how to make it up to you! Hana-chan will introduce Kazuki to her mamas! Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Moriko, Akemi, Kurumi, Yuki..."

Wait a minute, rewind. _Yuki_? That girl he was instructed to meet up with?

"T-That sounds great, Hana-chan..." he stated, surprised. Luck really WAS on his side!

Momoko perked up.

"Oh Hana-chan... Akio-kun, then I'll introduce you to our friends too! I'm sure you'll like them..." she started, taking Akio's hands as well. Akio blinked for a couple of minutes.

"Alright... But Momo-chan, if you don't mind, could I introduce _my_ friends too? They go here too, see..." He smiled. "Would you mind?" Momoko shook her head furiously.

"No, no, not at all, Akio-kun!" she responded in hasty english. "But... what are their names?" Akio grinned.

"Ah Momo-chan, that's an easy one. Their names are Nakamura Naoki-kun, and Hakuta Kazuo-kun."

And the plan was set.

--

_(Eyecatch: Yuki's shuffling cards in front of the complete group of Ojamajos. She takes the first card and grins, and shows it to the Ojamajos who all smile cheerfully. The picture reveals to be a picture of Yuki as a human, striking a cute pose with a finger pointing up.)_

"ENOUGH GAMES LEON-KUN!! TELL US WHY YOU'RE HERE ALREADY!!" Aiko yelled, officially losing it, slamming her hands on the table where they were having a picnic. "We're friends, aren't we?!"

"I told you, it's top secret. We can only share that information with _Yuki-chan_." he stated matter-of-factly, only this made the blue witch even angrier.

"What's so special about Yuki-chan?! I know she's our friend, but come on! We've known each other longer and..." Aiko stopped her protest, thinking for a few minutes. "Just what... could be so important that you have to transfer to our school?"

"Like we said: top-secret." Tooru ansewered, sighing. "Believe me, if we could, we would. We really would, Onpu-chan." Moriko sighed.

"But I still can't help but wonder.. Tooru-kun."

"Hey, are Akatsuki-kun and Saiki-kun with you too?" Hazuki suddenly asked, curious.

"What about Oyajide-san?" Onpu added, just as curious.

"We need some adult-guidance and he was the closest thing we got," Fujio said with a sigh, "As for Akatsuki-kun and Saiki-kun... Of course they're here."

"We wouldn't be the 'FLATS 5' without them! We supposed to be inspearable! FLATS 5 won't ever be seperated!" Tooru exclaimed, standing up. Aiko sweatdropped. Don't tell me...

"Fujio no... F!"

"Leon no... L!"

"Akatsuki no... A!"

"Tooru no... T!"

"Saiki no... S!"

"The superstars of the Mahoutsukai, the FLATS 5, are at your service!"

Silence. All stared at the newly arrived wizard brothers.

"When exactly did you two get here?" Leon asked, confused. Akatsuki grinned and fiddled with his shoe.

"Just did when we heard the 'A' and 'S' comming up... I.."

"_We_, Onii-chan." Saiki corrected. "We couldn't resist... So how was your day?"

"Oh wonderful. Ai-chan over here won't stop harassing us." Leon stating, pointing at his stubborn counterpart. The two sweatdropped.

"Oh, that's uh... great!" Akatsuki responded, laughing a bit. Saiki groaned.

"Onii-_chaaaan_..."

"SAIKI-KUN!!"

"AKATSUKI-KUN!!"

The two perked up, surprised. "Doremi-chan! Yuki-chan! We forgot about you two!" Akatsuki stated surprised at the sight of the two witches rushing to catch up with them, neither of them looking happy.

"Exactly WHAT do you mean _forgot_? Forgetful, much?!" Yuki shot back, peeved. "Saiki-kun, how could you?! We were in the middle of a heartfelt conversation and... and you just think it's okay to run off? I know you're super happy about finally being in your beloved 'Onii-chan's' group, but it is not polite to just..."

"Oh be quiet Yuki-chan," Kurumi interjected, shoving the black witch to the floor. "Boys will be boys. You have to remember that it's a team thing, what they just did... Hah! This might as well be a children's show!" Everyone else looked confused for a few minutes but laughed.

"Yeah I guess... Demo Akatsuki-kun, at least give me a warning before you rush off like next time, okay?" Doremi asked, shyly twirling a lock of ruby red hair around her fingers. Akatsuki gave her a cheeky grin.

"Can do, Doremi-chan."

"_Can't_ do. Akatsuki-kun.. Face it, you're unpredictable." Saiki stated with a shrug. "Conisder me unsurprised when I learned about you being obsessed with that one show.." His older brother elbowed him in the ribs.

"Look who's talking, _otouto-chan_."

Saiki growled. "_Don't_ call me that, Akatsuki." Yuki laughed, despite herself.

"That's too cute! Seeing brothers quarrel like that... So, what _are_ you guys doing here anyway?"

Her counterpart lightly blushed before facing her. "Yuki-chan, you should know that better than anyone. The aku majoshikons..." Yuki's expression changed from cheerful to serious.

"Saiki-kun, is that it?" When he nodded, she clenched her fists. "What the heck was Jou-sama thinking...?! If you guys are here to help, then you better repack your bags and go back... It's too dangerous... Saiki-kun, I... I care about you way too much to let you in something like this!"

Everyone seemed surprised, especially Saiki. "Yuki-chan, I owe you remember?" he asked, sighing. "For that dark magic protection... Sheesh, you worried me to no end when you jumped in front... _You're_ the reckless one, and you know... what Otou-chan says goes. I can't do anything about that, and besides... I want to _protect_ you." He said the last line with a smile, making Yuki flush red.

"Ari... _Arigatou_... Saiki-kun, I'm really glad! I'm so glad... I... It's like a dream having you say something like that... but..." Kurumi cut Yuki off.

"Ah, when's a few helping hands done any harm? If having Saiki-kun here makes you happy, Yuki-chan... That right there should be a good enough reason for them to stay!" she stated, matter-of-factly. "You five better not get in our way or anything, okay?"

"Of course not!" Leon retorted. "We're only here to help, and that's what we'll do!" Tooru and Fujio nodded in confirmation, but Aiko sighed.

"Is that the top-secret info I wanted to know _so_ badly?"

"Top-secret?" Akatsuki repeated, confused. "Oh, you must mean the _Fushigi Keitai Denwas_..."

Aiko blinked. "The _what_?"

"Akatsuki!" Leon called out, surprised. "They weren't supposed to know!!" Akatsuki looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Oh..." Yuki uttered. "Akatsuki-kun you jerk. That part was supposed to be a surprise!" Akatsuki made a "huh" sound, but Yuki groaned. "What? You're still clueless... Anyway, hey... Anyone ever know that feeling when somebody's missing... And not just one person but two... Like say, a blonde overly-optimistic American, and a blonde with caramel eyes and looks like a girl but is really a four-year-old?"

"You mean Momo-chan and Hana-chan? Come to think of it... I haven't seen those two at ALL lately.." Moriko noted. "Of course, it was hard to, with that 'Nakamura-kun' on my case..." She shook her head. "But still, it's odd. I mean, Hana-chan isn't very hard to find... Neither is a girl who apparently likes screaming 'Oh my god!' in english..."

Akemi laughed, uneasily. "Um... yeah.. You had someone talk to you too, Moriko-chan? What a surprise! Hakuta-san's nice... But a little scarey, don't you think?" Moriko huffed.

"I bet he'll be even _scarier_ with a black eye and a bloodied nose...Hitting on _my_ Akemi-chan... Pfft. I'll give Hakuta-kun a _good_ reason to back off.""

Akemi then gasped, surprised. "Moriko-chan, no! Do you have any idea how much trouble you'd be in?! And b-besides... Hakuta-san doesn't ask me out all the time... or stuff my lockers with love letters, or _anything_ like that! I mean, Moriko-chan... Fighting is wrong!"

Moriko sighed.

"Oh Akemi-chan..."

"Hey, you guys!!" an undeniably familar voice exclaimed in english.

"MAMAS!!" another uncanny voice shouted. Yuki didn't even have to hesistate to know who they were.

"Momo-chan! Hana-chan! ...Huh?"

Indeed, it was those two... But why were they with two boys none of them had seen before? Or moreover, why was Hana-chan holding onto one boy's hand and dragging him with her? Had they made friends already?

"Come on, Kazuki! Come on, Kazuki!" Hana chirped as she tightened her hand around his. "Here are my mamas and... Ah! The FLAT4 and Saiki! What a huge surprise!"

Saiki laughed a bit. "Nice seeing you, too... Hana-chan..." Hana giggled.

"Kazuki, you are just super lucky today!"

Kazuki nodded. "I... I see that Hana-chan... It's kinda freaky.." Akio sighed.

"So.. Momo-chan says you're Yuki-chan..." he stated, facing Yuki with a smile. "I thought you'd look a bit... different... Considering your name.."

Yuki frowned. Okay, so 'Yuki' was a nice name... But it always fit her ebony-haired form much more than her sunny blonde one. She always did look like a 'sunny girl'. Her personality was the exact opposite too... Sheesh.

Suddenly, Akio took her hand and kissed it, ultimately grabbing Saiki's AND Momoko's attention. Yuki blushed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuki-san." he stated pleasently, stroking her soft hand.

Momoko blushed darkly. Just SEEING this made her feel uncomfortable.

Saiki, on the other hand...

"That's nice." the younger prince stated with slight sarcasm as he pulled Yuki back by her forearm from Akio's grasp. Yuki flushed when she felt his arm snake around her waist and held her unbelievably close. "Mind telling me who you are?"

Akio perked up. "Oh that's..."

"Akio-kun!! Kazuki-kun!!"

"There you two are!!"

"Ah! Kazuo-kun! Naoki-kun!" Akio called out, happily. Akemi and Moriko's mouths dropped.

_T-Them?!_

It took only five seconds for the two boys to notice the two childhood friends.

"Oh... Akemi-chan..." Kazuo uttered quietly, his glasses gleaming as he blushed a bit.

"Moriko-chan! Good to see you!" Naoki exclaimed. "It's really good, in fact.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Moriko responded quickly, annoyed. "Naoki-kun, this is clearly a strange concidence." Naoki sweatdropped.

_This girl... With Kounna-kun, she calls it fate... If it's possible... I think I may..._

He smiled dreamily.

_...like her even more..._

"...Why are you looking at me like that?" Moriko asked, huffing. "You look really weird... Would you please stop staring?" Blushing, Naoki shook his head and replied with a quick 'sorry'.

"This is super strange!" Akemi yelped, dramatically as she pressed her palms on both cheeks. "I mean, Akio-kun who knows Momo-chan knows Yuki-chan... AND Hakuta-san and Naoki-kun who seems familar with Moriko-chan! I mean, what gives?!" Fujio laughed a little.

"Hakuta-kun, it is strange.. So what _do_ you all want with Yuki-chan anyway?"

"I should be asking that..." Saiki huffed, tightening his grip around Yuki's body, who was still too flustered to speak. "Never before has she mentioned any of you..."

"Actually, knowing Yuki-chan.. It's quite unlikely any of you have met before.." Akatsuki started thoughtfully before glancing at his younger brother for a few seconds. "How _would_ you know her to begin with?"

"Let's say we have..." Kazuki quickly cut Kazuo off.

"We've met Majoren! She told us to come looking for you and..."

"Kazuki-kun! That part was supposed to be secret!" Kazuo snapped, angrily. "You and your big fat mouth..."

"Hey! You really expect her boyfriend to believe us UNLESS we mentioned Majoren-san?" Kazuki shot back, the two of them glaring at each other with traditional lighting in their eyes.

Saiki perked up. "Majoren...? Yuki-chan, wasn't that..." Yuki's eyes widened as she snapped out of his grip and rushed up to Kazuki, taking his shoulders, her hands shaking.

"K-Kazuki-kun, you know Majoren?! I-Is she still a majogaeru? How is she?! Is she m-mad about..."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Calm down, Yuki-chan! Yes, she's alright... She just wanted to see you..." Kazuki trailed off, blushing a bit. "Can you... let go now?"

Yuki's grip relaxed and she released, letting out a sigh of relief. "Sou ka... I see... Thank goodness on that one..." She looked up, blushing, and smiled cheerfully.

"I'm just... so happy!"

The four boys in front of her blushed and turned around in a quick conference.

"That got me... Suddenly she's smiling so much..." Kazuki mumbled. "I assumed she was cheerful, but when we finally met her.. I was surprised since she was so quiet..."

"She was in the arms of that guy, so could you blame her?" Kazuo snapped, quietly before sighing, blushing heavily. "But... she... She's cute.. almost as cute as Akemi-chan..."

"And that smile was adorable... almost as much as Moriko-chan's stubborn streak.." Naoki murmured, sighing himself. "Majoren was right..."

The three all sighed. Akio just raised an eyebrow.

"...Unbelievable. We've all reached the conclusion that Yuki-chan's cute but.. pull yourselves together! Majoren asked us to do something, and considering all the woman's done for us... Seriously! It's the least we could do!"

That seemed to grab their attention and they looked at Akio and nodded.

"No wonder Majoren-san wanted you to take charge, Akio-kun..." Kazuki noted, making him blush a bit. "It's really..."

"Hello?"

They all looked at Yuki, who was smiling with an obivious sweatdrop.

"Um.. I'm over here, and I can hear every word you're saying... Thanks for, uh... calling me cute!"

Saiki sighed. What idiots... Of _course_ she was cute...

"So, if you all know Yuki-chan's... uh, orriginal tutor... Do you plan on a reunion or something?" Doremi asked, confused. Naoki smirked.

"Not exactly, pink witch."

"Oh..." Doremi let what Naoki called her sink in before freaking. "What did you just call me?!"

"A witch," he repeated, dully. "Isn't that what you and Moriko-chan... as well as the rest of you little party... are?"

Now everyone was freaking out.

"Gaah! Now we'll all become majogaerus! We're doomed, DOOMED I SAY!!" Moriko exclaimed, hugging a frightened Akemi. "Akemi-chan, it was nice knowing you..." Akemi sniffed.

"It was nice knowing you too, Moriko-chan..."

"Waaaahhh... Hana-chan doesn't want to be a majogaeru!!" Hana whined, hugging a teary Momoko.

"Would you all relax?!" Kazuki demanded, impatiently. "None are you are going to become majogaerus! We're, uh... magic users too..."

Everyone stopped their little panic fest and stared at him for a few moments in disbelief.

"Well... That explains a lot.." Akatsuki started, scratching the back of his head. "Do you all know about the aku majoshikons, too?"

Naoki blinked twice, confused. "You mean those cursed gems? Exactly how would _you_ know something only those close to the king and queen would know? Even Yuki-chan's supposed to be under oath..."

"Because we're supposed to know _all_ that goes on in _our_ kingdom." Saiki responded, immediately taking the offense. "That, and we're not stupid... It took us only a few minutes to figure out everything."

"Oh... _Ouji-sama_.." Kazuo uttered, sighing. "That would explain everything... The two twin brothers of the Mahoutsukai.. Day and Night... Akatsuki and Saiki..."

"Excuse me?" they both replied at the same time. "Fancy title, but don't use it."

Yuki and Doremi looked at each other. "So... yeah... Well... then we'll meet Majoren! Akio-kun-tachi, take us to her!" Yuki exclaimed.

"W-Would you mind... Akio-kun?" Momoko asked, in english to which he nodded.

"Not a problem, Momo-chan."

"Alright! We're going to meet up with Majoren!" Yuki yelled, holding up her fists. "Perfect! Ne, Saiki-kun! Why don't you come with us?"

Saiki perked up, looked at his friends and shrugged. "Why not?"

"Alright!" Aiko cheered. "We finally get to meet yer tutor, Yuki-chan! I sure hope she ain't like Majorika.." Onpu giggled.

"I bet she isn't."

"Well, come on everyone!" Kazuki exclaimed. "Let's go, already!"

Hana jolted her arms around Kazuki's neck.

"Right, right Kazuki!"

Kurumi winked. "Just don't let her mistake Yuki-chan for me, okay?"

Hazuki adjusted her glasses and giggled. "Who knows?"

Yuki grinned, blushing a bit.

_Finally... I can see Majoren again... What a huge relief..._

"Yuki-chan!" Doremi called out. "You comming?"

Yuki faced the group with a cheerful smile.

"Yes! Just wait, everyone!"

"Is it me, or does Yuki-chan look a lot happier?" Leon suddenly wondered, sighing a bit.

Saiki made a "huh" sound. "Really... I hadn't noticed..."

Glancing at her, he sighed.

_Oh, Yuki-chan... she hasn't changed a bit..._

"Minna-san!" Yuki chirped, rushing up to everyone. "Comming! Let's go see Majoren!"

_Yes... I've forgotten the ansewers to this strange dark events.. All the questions.._

_Including..._

_...a few of my own._

Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI:

_Yuki: I can't believe I can finally see Majoren, again!_

_Doremi: She looks really nice... But what's this about fate and destiny...?_

_Aiko: Who knows?_

_Hazuki: And what do Akatsuki-kun and Saiki-kun have in all this?_

_Yuki: No WAY!! I'm gonna protect Saiki-kun until I stop breathing and drop down dead! Saiki-kun... My Saiki-kun..._

_Doremi: Yuki-chan..._

_Kurumi: This is weird... Just weird..._

_Hana: Aiiieee! KAZUKI!!_

_Momoko: Akio-kun, just what do YOU have in all this?_

_Moriko: Akemi-chan, do you think?_

_Akemi: Oh Majomichi-san..._

_Onpu: This just isn't right.._

_Yuki: Guys... It may be too dangerous from here on out... If you want to leave, you can.._

_Everyone else: WHAT?!_

_Doremi: No, Yuki-chan!_

_Yuki: I'm sorry.._

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI!_

_Yuki: The conclusion of Fated Remeetings! A Chat with Fate! Majoren's Debut! And remember, friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_


	4. P4: A Chat with Fate! Majoren's Debut!

_"Doremi-chan! Over here! I'm open!"_

_"Yosha!" With all her strength, Doremi flung the ball into Yuki's wide open palm._

_"Caught! Oneesama!" Yuki called out. "Your turn!"_

_"No worries! Over here!" Onpu yelled, laughing. Yuki took this to toss the ball, letting the pop idol catch it._

_"Hazuki-chan!" she hollered, throwing at the orange witch._

_"I got it!" Hazuki exclaimed, catching it. "Akemi-chan! Catch!"_

_Akemi obeyed as the ball came her way and jumped up, catching it. "Got'cha! Hehe, Moriko-chan!" she called as she threw it at her childhood friend in pigtails, who caught it with ease._

_"Hey! That wasn't very hard, Akemi-chan!" Moriko scolded, playfully. "Okay, Momo-chan!"_

_"Hah!" Momoko laughed as she caught the ball. "Don't throw TOO hard, Moriko-chan! Alright... Kurumi-chan!!"_

_The model quickly caught the thrown ball, sighing. "Don't surprise me like that... Hana-chan!"_

_"Waah!" Hana yelled, grabbing the ball tossed to her. "Kurumi, you took Hana-chan by surprise! So Hana-chan will throw to... Aiko!"_

_With all the strength she could muster, Hana flung the ball at the blue Kansai person... Unfortunately..._

_"Oh no, too high!" the future queen exclaimed, worried. "Sorry, Aiko!" Aiko waved her hand._

_"No worries, I..." Aiko rushed forward and jumped into the air, catching it, surprising everyone. "I got it." she replied, landing._

_"Ai-chan, that was amazing! It was like you had wings!" Doremi exclaimed, happily. "So cool!" Aiko grinned._

_"It felt like that too..."_

_"I wonder what that means..." Kurumi pondered before the sky turned black, turning everyone cautious._

_"Oh no..." Akemi uttered, covering her mouth. Moriko quickly slammed an arm in front, not letting any harm come to the crystal witch._

_Yuki remained confused but made a face with a dark and unknown expression._

_"Everyone... get ready."_

--

YES!! FINALLY TIS OVER!! Man... I can't believe it... TWICE as long as originally planned. And YES, I'm bad with names... But hey, we're finally getting somewhere! YAY!! And you know what, I don't CARE if you flame! Just be nice, and give me as much criticism as possible! Spelling for instance is something I know I need to work on… And I think I write too much.

Disclaimer: Since this is , it should be obvious that Ojamajo Doremi STILL isn't mine!! Gosh darn it Toei! Sell it to me already, so Yuki-tachi will ALREADY be characters!

--

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI Part I

Fated Remeetings! Part IV

A Chat with Fate! Majoren's Debut!

"We're off to see Majoren! Majoren! We off to see Majoren!"

Yuki hummed as she skipped ahead, laughing the whole way. Just a few weeks ago, she met up with Doremi and Hana, as well as the rest of the Ojamajos, and three extra witches, whom she all became good friends with. Actually, they were united by duty, but that didn't stop the 'getting to know' part... As well as the surprising realization that Kurumi looked exactly like Yuki's magic form.

Interestingly, the ten witches also met up with Doremi-tachi's old friends, the FLAT4, and Akatsuki-kun's younger twin brother, as well as Yuki's childhood (kind of) sweetheart, Saiki. And afterwards, they met four MORE wizards named Akio, Naoki, Kazuo, and Kazuki, who knew Yuki's original witch tutor, Majoren. And that's were this part begins...

These Misora wizards had told Yuki and friends that they'd take them to Majoren, and that's what they're doing.

"OH! We're off to see the wonderful majo... The wonderful Majoren! La la la..."

"Where have I heard that before?" Momoko asked, confused.

(NOTE: Yuki's actually singing to the melody of "We're Off To See The Wizard", from the ever famous "Wizard of Oz"... Oh yeah, that isn't mine either.)

"Sheesh, you sure know how to pick 'em, Saiki-kun..." Kazuki noted. "So how long have you two been dating?" Saiki looked confused for a few minutes before flustering.

"Kazuki-kun, that's not how it is! Yuki-chan and I... We're just friends from a few years back."

Sasaki looked surprised at this. "Really?! Cause when I saw you holding her the way you did after Akio-kun kissed her hand... I just assumed... We all did... That the two of you were an 'item'." he stated, using air quotes on 'item'. Saiki sighed, as if the idea itself was just unbelievable.

"_Please_... I'm just the type to worry easily... That and the fact that Yuki-chan's a _girl_..."

"That's an extremely sexist thing to say!" Moriko exclaimed angrily as she popped into the conversation before blushing. "Yuki-chan's strong... She's not delicate tissue like Akemi-chan..."

"Huh, is that a fact?" Saiki asked the green witch, dubiously. "I don't think so... It's all an act. The rest of the world might fall for it, but I'm not so sure... Yuki-chan's actually very tender.." Moriko looked confused.

"What do you... mean?"

"He's just saying he really cares for her," Akatsuki stated, shrugging. "Saiki-kun's always had a thing for Yuki-chan... right?" Doremi's eyes widened. _What?_

Saiki blushed, sighing. "Onii-chan... It isn't _that_ simple... We're friends... just friends..."

_After all, how could I flat out admit that I even feel that way for Yuki-chan...? I'd just end up hurting her..._

The rest of the Ojamajos stayed silent, deciding not to further investigate the topic.

"He's always distant..." Fujio stated to Hazuki, quietly. "Don't let that startle you." Hazuki nodded.

"Yes... I see..."

Onpu sighed, blowing on the purple locks that fell in front of her face. _That Yuki-chan..._

"Hey Akatsuki-kun, if he's your brother... twin... Why's he so..." Doremi paused for a few moments. Akatsuki glanced at her, and shook his head sadly, making the pink witch flush.

"Uh..."

"Doremi-chan, if you want to know so badly..." Saiki began, a bit annoyed. "Then ask me, not Onii... I mean, Akatsuki-kun." Akatsuki sighed at this. Now he _knew_ he was upset...

Doremi nodded, blushing. "O... Okay." She glanced back at Saiki, whose eyes were fixed on the still-cheerful Yuki. She could almost remember Yuki's voice telling her...

_"There's no way Saiki-kun could ever feel the same way... We're friends..."_

_"It isn't that simple... We're friends... just friends..."_

_It's almost the exact same thing..._ Doremi sighed, her eyes turning blank. _I wonder... if there's more to the two of them then I thought..._

"HEY!!" Yuki yelled, spinning around. "Come on everyone, why so down all of a sudden? Let's all get happy now! So pump your fist in the air and say 'YEAH!'! Wai!"

Fujio chuckled, despite himself. Saiki perked up, and just smiled. Hana and Kazuki just pumped their fists, exclaiming "YEAH!!". Doremi and Onpu grinned.

"Yuki-chan!" Akio called out. "We're getting real close to Majoren's, so hold your horses, okay?" Momoko smiled at him while Yuki responded with a happy 'Okay!'.

"Everyone!" she called out. "Just try to smile wide for Majoren okay! Especially you, Sai-chi!" Yuki then sighed, looking down at her rather formal looking uniform. "I wonder if it's alright meeting her in my school uniform... Good thing I changed my ribbon to blue... To match..." She fiddled with the neatly done light navy-colored decorative bow on her head, blushing lightly. _I wonder if Saiki-kun prefers blue to red..._

She lightly gasped at the thought, and blushed heavily. _No, no! Get ahold of yourself Yuki! You're seeing Majoren... And that comes first... Oh Saiki-kun... How come it is I always think of him first? Kyaaaa... I think I love him way too much!_ She shook her head furiously.

"Yuki-mama!" Hana called out. "Something up?"

Yuki perked up, a bit confused, and shook her head. "N-No Hana-chan.. I..." she just kept stammering as the rest of her fellow magic users caught up with her. "I-I... I..." Glancing at a confused Saiki, she flushed red, and smiled. "I was just thinking about Majoren-san was all!"

It wasn't the complete truth, but it also wasn't a total lie.

"Looks like we're here, Yuki-chan." Naoki stated, looking up and grinning. Yuki's eyes twinkled in surprise, and she smiled brightly.

"What a relief..."

The green-haired boy blushed. "Um..."

"Well, what's she like, Naoki-kun?" Moriko asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you gonna answer, or stand there drooling over Yuki-chan?" Naoki looked at her, flushed, and immediately denied it.

"N-No... way, Moriko-chan!"

Kurumi groaned. "Skip the subject, skip the subject! Let's go in there and meet this Majoren person already!!" Yuki looked confused, but nodded.

"Right-o!"

The entire group stared at the old shop in front of them, with a sign that said the clear kanji "Ren no Mahou-Dou".

"So... she nice?" Aiko asked, rather hesitantly. Yuki sighed, her eyes going blank for a moment.

"L-Let's...just go inside, okay?"

--

"Majoren-san! We're back!" Akio called out.

"And guess what? We brought Yuki-chan back like you told us!" Kazuki added. "Along with a... _few_ other friends."

Yuki stepped forward, gulping.

"M-Majoren..?" her voice wavered. "I-It's me... Yuki... Did you miss me?"

The lights flickered on, surprising everyone.

"Very, Yuki."

The Ojamajos, especially Yuki perked up nervously as they saw a woman approach them.

She wasn't as old as Majorika... But somewhere between the ages of her and Majorin... Likewise, she was pretty, with slightly longer than shoulder length navy blue hair, and dark chestnut eyes, cloaked in a witch's long dress, her brooch dangled from her neck in the shape of a four-leaf clover.

"I see you brought more than just a few friends, Kazuki-kun." the woman stated in a light comforting voice, with a chuckle. "One of them even looks just like Yuki..." Kurumi blushed, and slightly bowed.

Yuki sighed heavily. "Um... Majoren... It's... uh... I've changed a bit and..."

"Still as cute as ever." Majoren replied, smiling. "Yuki, it's great to see you again... You've really changed your appearance, but ah... You and your friends look nice in your school uniforms."

They all blushed. "Er... Thanks. I'm Harukaze Doremi by the way..." Doremi introduced. "And this is Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, Moriko-chan, Akemi-chan, Kurumi-chan, and Hana-chan... As well as..."

"A few boys from the Mahoutsukai." Majoren finished, smiling. "As well as the famous twin princes... That's a nice surprise." The two twins looked at each other, blushed, and turned away, rather stubbornly.

"The two of you... As well as your friends'... Saiki-kun, Akatsuki-kun, Fujio-kun, Leon-kun, and Tooru-kun." The five boys perked up as Yuki's old tutor smiled gently. "Yuki's told me about you all before... She looked really happy when talking about you all... Especially when she was talking about you, Saiki-kun."

Saiki sighed at this. "Oh really, Majoren-san?" Yuki immediately bit her lip, fearing the worst, and spoke up.

"B-Because... S-Saiki-kun... is a really nice person!! That's what I really wanted to say... Sai-chi..."

Saiki looked at her for a few moments, blushed, and smiled a bit. His counterpart perked up, and blushed a _very_ deep shade of red. Hazuki blinked, blushing a bit herself.

_A really nice person... I always used to say that to Masaru-kun..._

"S-S-So... Majoren..." the black witch stammered, scratching the back of her head. "Care to explain about all that's been... g-going on lately?" Her tutor nodded.

"Please sit down first... You'll grow stiff if you stand for too long. My apologies, but we have very few seats... Please bear with me."

No complaints, they all seated themselves, sighing a bit. Luckily for the girls, there was enough room on a nearby couch as well as a few other chairs.

"I swear Majoren-san, you should at least get a carpet or _something_..." Kazuki moaned, adjusting his seat on the hard, wooden floor. "Hana-chan, you're the lucky one since you get a comfortable chair," Hana made a pouting baby face.

"Kazuuuuuki..."

"Sooooo... What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Yuki asked, blushing at the awkwardness of the situation. "M-Majoren-s-s-s-san..." Majoren took a sip of her cup, and winked.

"First off, you don't need to be so formal, Yuki. I just wanted to ask you how you all came here to Misora... And transferred to the same school, never less." the woman chuckled. "Was it all coincidence or...?"

"Akemi-chan and I filled out some applications to transfer..." Hazuki started, adjusting her glasses. "We had to return our uniforms... but after that part, everything else became... easy. Mrs. Suzuki though... It was a bit hard to convince her that her 'tender-hearted' daughter would be attending a public school."

Akemi flushed, smiling a bit. "Not really, I just told them I didn't want to end up like Onii-san... And I wanted to get over my shyness..." Moriko grinned, but continued.

"And Ai-chan and I... Believe it or not, Ai-chan's grandfather was the one who suggested her family move back to Misora... Supposedly, he wanted Ai-chan to see her friends again. And my story?" she winked. "All I had to do was pull a few strings, getting my otou-san sent here for some work... It was difficult, but I managed... A huge pain it was to sell the greenhouse... But that's why Dad bought a new one! I start work within a week... and I'm excited... But that's beside the point."

Tooru glanced at Moriko curiously for a few moments before Naoki laughed a bit. _So she _is_ a flower girl..._

"Kurumi-chan and I had to take a test to get into our school..." Onpu began, giggling. "All we did was fail big time, _forcing_ us to move here."

"Besides..." Kurumi started, shrugging. "What better way to get jobs in Tokyo? Mt. Fuji and Tokyo Tower... How could Yamasaki-san say no when I suggested there! And surprise, surprise, his family lives there too! But that's in the main city and ah... I happen to prefer hilly towns like Misora..."

Momoko sighed. "Mine's the only one that's coincidence... Dad got a job here... and so... here we are." Majoren smiled a bit.

"I'm afraid that's untrue... Momoko-chan. Your father applied for a job here, correct? So he obviously wanted you to reunite with Doremi-chan and the others..."

"Now isn't that something, Momo-chan?" Akio asked, grinning at her. "It _was_ fate and not coincidence!" Momoko smiled widely, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Akio-kun..."

Akatsuki grinned a bit. "Our story though, isn't a hard one. Simply, Papa told us that we needed to help out Yuki-chan's cause in the Human World, and it wasn't very hard coming here... We had to go to school for studies, and well... to avoid any suspicion. That and we really wanted to see our old friends again... Right, Doremi-chan?"

Doremi nodded, eagerly. "Definitely!" Yuki covered her mouth, muffling her giggling.

_How cute!_

"And Akio, Kazuki, Kazuo, and Naoki are here for similar reasons..." Majoren replied, looking down at her tea. "Meanwhile, Yuki would you mind making me some more tea? Japanese Green Tea would be just fine..." Yuki got up, nodded, and headed into the kitchen.

"Majoren-san..." Kazuo started, his glasses gleaming with suspicion. "Your favorite is orange pekoe... Isn't that what you were drinking earlier?" The former witch tutor smiled sadly.

"Yes..."

Saiki perked up. _If that's true then why..._

Yuki's old tutor then sighed, shaking her head. "Let's change the subject shall we? Doremi-chan, you've gotten quite close to Yuki, am I correct?" Doremi nodded, a bit nervously, and Majoren frowned at this. "I see... She's a sweetie... isn't she?"

Onpu laughed a bit. "Yes.. She's very affectionate too...as well as cute." The other wizards blushed a bit, and all sighed at the same time.

"Indeed..."

Majoren sighed herself. "Yuki's unique in other cases... As an apprentice, she was very promising, strong-willed, and unable to say no to someone in need... In short, an ideal apprentice. But... she... also has a secret that Joou-sama entrusted me with... Since you all will be working with her... I think you all need to know..."

The Ojamajos flinched. "W-What is it..?" Hazuki asked, her voice shaking.

"Yuki..."

"...is here with the tea!" Yuki exclaimed, coming in with a brand new cup of green tea. "Majoren, here you are!" Majoren smiled, muttering a quick 'thanks' as she took the cup from Yuki's hands.

"So... what were you all talking about while I was gone?" she asked with a bright grin.

"Oh... Just about how special you were..." Majoren answered, smiling. Yuki's grin widened, and she closed her eyes in cheer.

"How flattering! Um..." she blushed. "...Like it?" Her former tutor nodded.

"Yes... very much."

"Yokatta!" the black witch responded, quite bubbly. "I'm... I'm really glad!" She glanced at Saiki, her blush intensifying. "Um... Uh... Saiki-kun..."

Saiki looked back at her, a little confused. "Yes, Yuki-chan?" She trembled a bit. "S-Saiki-kun... E-Eeto... I..!"

_**POOF!!**_

"WAAH!!"

The smoke eventually cleared, leaving none other then Oyajide, dusting himself off. "Well... That certainly didn't go according to plan..."

"Oyajide-san!" Akatsuki exclaimed, a bit surprised. "What are you doing here?" Oyajide looked offended at this.

"What am I...? What I'd like to know is where you and your friends have been, Akatsuki!"

Akio and his friends blinked. "An old man..."

"Yuki-chan... Itetete... You okay?" Saiki asked the girl in his lap while checking for any visible marks. Yuki got up, a little dizzy and immediately turned a dark shade of scarlet.

"Uh... Y-Yeah... Thanks for the catch..."

She then got up, looked at Oyajide, and anger rised in her face.

"What the heck are _you_ here for?!"

Oyajide looked at her, blinked, and cocked his head, confused. "And who are you... kawaiiko?" Yuki blushed.

"D-Don't act that stupid! And whatta ya mean 'cute girl'?!"

Kurumi got up. "What'd I like to know is why _everyone_ is calling her that lately.." Oyajide glanced at Kurumi, and froze, a bit frightened.

"Y-Yuki-chan..." Kurumi made a face. _Him too?_

Onpu stood up. "Actually, that's Kurumi-chan," she corrected, sweatdropping. "And uh... Good to see you, Oyajide-san." Oyajide went heart-eyed at the sight of the purple pop idol.

"Onpu-chan..." He took her hand. "A true pleasure, to see you again... My angel..."

An anger mark appeared on Yuki's forehead. "_Angel_?!"

_WHAM!!_

The old man could now be seen on the floor with swirly eyes under a pretty peeved blonde, carrying a rather exaggeratedly large hammer. "I can't believe you Oyajide-baka-san, hitting on MY Oneesama! NO ONE gets away with that!!" she spat, furiously.

"Behold, hammerspace!" Kurumi stated dramatically to the other magic users. Saiki slapped his forehead, groaning. _They're at it again..._

Oyajide panted, struggling to get up before shrinking at the sight of the otherwise cute angry girl. "SO... you've really changed... Yuki-chan..." Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"You recognize me now, Oyajide-baka-san?"

The old man groaned and fell back, not even bothering to get back up. "Unfortunately... You changed a little _too_ much..." Yuki hid the hammer behind her back, causing it, in a comical sort of way, to vanish.

"Get up. The last thing we need is a useless clumsy old man on the floor..."

Majoren smiled a bit. "Alexander, that's just her way of showing she cares." Yuki flustered.

"Majoren! I feel absolutely NOTHING towards that... that CREEP!! And besides I already... uh... never mind."

Oyajide got up, staring at Majoren for a whole five minutes. "So you're Ren..."

'Ren' smiled. "And you're the old man Yuki talked about." Alexander sighed, heavily.

"Amazingly... we know each other quite well... Isn't that right, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki puffed her cheeks. "Unfortunately is right... He's HOPEFULLY taking care of the FLATS 5..."

"No way!" Kazuki exclaimed. "Saiki-kun, you guys have to be cared for by an ugly old man? Tough luck!" Saiki laughed a bit.

"As long as he gets a job... That'll be just fine."

Yuki smiled pleasantly. "Saiki-kun no worries, cause if you all end up homeless, you can stay with me! We have some guest bedrooms and... Well... I find the title 'Oyajide-baka-san the hobo' rather suitable..." Oyajide's mouth dropped. _How come it is that __**I'm**__ the only one she hates?!_

"Yuki-chan..."

"Just kidding! Living with five guys could be really scandalous... Instead..." Yuki turned to Oyajide with a cold death glare. "Oyajide-baka-san, you BETTER take good care of the FLATS 5, or else I'll grind your bones and use them as topsoil! Got it?" She smiled cheerfully. "Okay, Oyajide-baka-san?"

He shivered. "Message received."

"That's only my way of showing that I care!" the black witch giggled. "Aren't I an angel?"

"More like a devil with an angel's face..." the old man moaned, sighing.

"So Fujio-kun, does this mean you all have to go now?" Akemi asked, softly, tugging on Fujio's sleeve. Fujio glanced at her pale concerned expression. "Please..." she whispered. "Take care of yourself..."

The orange wizard nodded, grinning a bit. "_Arigatou_, Akemi-chan."

Hazuki laughed nervously. "Ahaha... Ah... yes... do take care, Fujio-kun..." she started, blushing a bit herself. Fujio just smiled.

"Can do, Hazuki-chan."

Moriko placed her elbow on Tooru's shoulder, grinning widely. "You too, Tooru-kun! Don't get into trouble now, alright? Though if you do... Give me a call." Tooru sweatdropped, but nodded.

"I'll... think about it, Moriko-chan."

Onpu shrugged. _Eh._

"Akatsuki-kun, I'll see you again right?" Doremi asked shyly, taking the prince's hand. Akatsuki chuckled a bit.

"Doremi-chan, I go to your school now, remember?"

"O-Oh yeah! Sorry..." Doremi smiled, blushing. "See you soon then..." Akatsuki nodded.

"S-Saiki-kun..." Yuki started, as blushy as usual whenever she set her eyes on her secret crush. "I... See you later."

Saiki sighed. "Now where does that sound familiar? I'll see you too, Yuki-chan." His counterpart nodded, her eyes twinkling.

"Oyajide!" Hana exclaimed, glomping him. "Hana-chan will see you later!" Oyajide sighed, but patted her head.

"I'll... see you too, Hana-chan."

Hey, it was nice having _one_ cute blonde be nice to him..

"We'll see you!" Leon called out in english, while Aiko folded her arms and huffed, blushing a bit herself.

And just like that, with the snap of the fingers, the six had vanished. Kurumi sighed.

"Would you look at that? They took the easy way instead of the door... Somehow, I know that's going to be very ironic in the future..."

"Nice boys..." Majoren commented. Naoki huffed a little, jealous of Moriko's flirting.

"Oh really?"

Kazuo adjusted his glasses. "Amazing how they all leave so quickly... Interesting..." Akemi looked a bit confused.

"What do you mean by that, Hakuta-san?" she asked, to which he blushed.

"Oh, nothing... Akemi-chan." Moriko flinched at how sweet his voice sounded when he said her name and growled.

"_Hakuta_..."

Yuki perked up. "Hey now, we're all friends here! We don't need to call each other by our surnames... Just like this! Akio-kun, Kazuo-kun, Naoki-kun, and Kazuki-kun! And you can all call me 'chan' if you want... Pretty much everybody does..."

"Well said, Yuki-chan!" Kazuki exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up. Yuki smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Kazuki-kun!"

Kazuki blushed and muttered a quick 'don't mention it', allowing the black witch to turn to the other remaining wizards.

"And you three! Behave! We need to be polite, okay? Um... Okay?"

The three flustered. Akio dodged her gaze. "A-Alright..." he mumbled, allowing Momoko to cast a glance his way.

"Akio-kun..."

Majoren chuckled. "It looks like you've all gotten quite familiar with each other in the short time... Yuki-chan..." Yuki perked up.

"Y-Yes...?"

She smiled. "Take good care of your friends, okay?" Her old student looked confused, but brightened up, and nodded.

"Definitely!"

"And you four..." she started, turning to her current students. "Please get over all your crushes on her, she already likes someone."

Everyone's natural reaction: complete and utter shock.

"U-Um... What?" Kazuki babbled, blushing heavily. "Majoren-san, what are you..."

"...trying to say?" Kazuo finished, also blushing deeply.

"Y-You know...?!" Doremi stammered. "A-About...?" Majoren smiled.

"By the way she talked about, and stared... It seemed rather obvious."

Yuki pulled on her hair, groaning. "You have GOT to be kidding me! Even my old witch tutor knows about my crush on Saiki-kun!! I-Is this a punishment from Heaven?!"

...Uh, no.

"Really?" Naoki wondered, a bit confused. "I always thought it was the other way around... That's why I already decided you were beyond reach, Yuki-chan." Yuki blinked twice.

"Is that what all of you thought?"

A few minutes passed. They all nodded.

_(Eyecatch: Yuki's shuffling cards in front of the complete group of Ojamajos. She takes the first card and smiles brightly, and shows it to the Ojamajos who all smile cheerfully. The picture reveals to be a picture of Doremi and Yuki posing with one arm over the other.)_

A few _more_ minutes passed.

"..."

Silence.

"..."

More silence, before the black witch cracked.

"..._What_?!" Yuki flushed as red as red could get. "NO WAY! Saiki-kun would never... NEVER feel like THAT! No way, no way, no waaaayyy!" All the Ojamajos stared at her for a few moments.

"Denial." Kurumi confirmed sweatdropped. "Get it through your thick head. All guys are dense to love; it's a common trait... Well, in situations like this, I mean."

"No offense." Moriko stated to the boys. "But, let's be reasonable. Has anyone ever, appearingly confessed to you out of the blue? Let me tell you though, in some cases, girls can be dense too."

Naoki blushed, staring at Moriko with a glimmer in his eyes. Yep... That part he could _definitely_ agree with.

Yuki groaned, forming a 'T' with her arms. "Time-out! Time-out! Let's all meddle with my presumed relationship with Sai-chi LATER okay?! First off, inquiring minds want to know... What did you want to tell us, Majoren?!"

Majoren sighed. "Yuki... You have explained all the dangers of purification... Have you?"

The black witch froze, looking hesitantly at her so-called friends.

"Urr..."

Doremi tilted her head a little confused, making Yuki gulp.

"N-No..." she barely whispered, her fists shaking a bit. "I... ah, didn't..."

Majoren smiled sadly. "I see..." Yuki flushed.

"B-But I plan to... right now!! M-Minna..." she started, turning around and bowing. "Gomen-naisai."

The Ojamajos looked surprised at a few moments, then hesitant.

"W-What's up Yuki-chan?" Doremi asked, a little concerned. Yuki smiled sadly.

"Doremi-chan..."

Majoren set down her cup. "Akio-kun, Kazuki-kun, Naoki-kun, Kazuo-kun. Please go on with your regular business. I must apologize. But don't you all need to give these girls some personal time?"

The four boys stood up, nodded rather quickly, and proceeded to leave... However...

"KAZUUUKIII!!" Hana exclaimed, tackling him in a tight hug. "Pleeeeease tell Hana-chan, she'll see you again!" Kazuki awkwardly patted her back before nodding.

"No worries, Hana-chan."

"Akio-kun... I'll see you later then." Momoko started in english, walking up, extending out her hand. "Take care, okay?"

Akio grinned, and took her hand, shaking it with a gentle squeeze. "I'll keep that in mind, Momo-chan."

Momoko smiled brightly, a light blush appearing. "Akio-kun..."

The curly part of Yuki's hair twitched as a suspicious look came on her face. _Rabu..?_

With that, the Ojamajos were the only ones left. Yuki quickly shook her head.

"Uh… Majoren!"

She turned confused. "Where did she…?"

"Yuki-chan…"

Doremi stood up, folding her hands in her lap, a serious expression on her face. "What… did you want to tell us?" Yuki blushed and looked down, sighing.

"I was really hoping you would all forget about that…"

Clenching her fist, she began. "You see… Remember when I mentioned that the aku majoshikons were weak? I mean… There is one power of the cursed gems that I, er… forgot to mention."

Everyone seemed to tense as she continued.

"Basically, it's like this. Everything has certain powers, and powers within. But what makes magic users special is that they can actually not only use those powers, but recover it as well. It's a little confusing but you learn to bear with it as time goes on. But it's because of this power that humans can become witch apprentices! Of course… This power affects other things like age... This is why witches live longer… But I'm getting ahead on myself!" She took in a deep breath.

"Aku majoshikons need this power to grow stronger… And because witches and wizards are so in tact with it, these cursed gems can't harm them unless they siphon this power a little over a long time... But they usually wouldn't be able to get close enough to do so… And… their only source is… _humans_."

The Ojamajos' eyes widened, and Yuki sighed again.

"But because we purifiers are around, we can collect the gems before they take away too much energy… However, Majoaku knows all this… And all of our friends may be in danger in this world…" Noticing the look of distress on her friends' faces, she quickly added.

"B-But of course..! It's only a possibility, not a certainty! All we need to do gather the gems and stop the magic grabbing! It'll be a piece of cake! So turn those frowns into smiles! A smile goes for miles, you know!"

"Y-Yuki-chan… Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Kurumi asked softly, looking up. The black witch formed a frown, and avoided the gaze of her look-alike.

"Cause I was sure you would all hate me… You know what? I don't deserve this! I can handle this all on my own, so if you all want to leave, go ahead! Nice knowing you!" Yuki huffed, her cheeks reddened. "I-I don't need anyone…"

"Who ever said we would give up?" Doremi asked, walking up. "Yuki-chan… You're a really bad liar." Yuki turned confused.

"That's not true, Doremi-chan. If I lie with a huge smile, and keep saying no, people will eventually believe me. I've gotten quite use to it." She smiled. "See? Do I look like I'm lying to you?"

"Well… N-no… But…"

"Doremi-chan, you want to help, you can! Really, I appreciate it!"

"Yuki-chan…" Onpu started, walking up. "Is that really the way you should react?"

The black witch's eyes glittered, and she grinned. "Thank you, Oneesama!"

Kurumi turned her attention to the fact that Yuki had tightened her grip, and smiled. Walking up, she slung an arm around her sort of twin's shoulders. "This was my mission before you came along, Yuki-chan. Why wouldn't I help?"

"We're all help... because we're friends, aren't we?" Hazuki asked, smiling. Akemi nodded.

"Yes… That's what friends do!"

Moriko grinned. "And why deny a real adventure? This will definitely be one heck of a time! Yuki-chan, just don't mess up too often okay?"

"We'll all do our best!" Momoko exclaimed in english. "Because… As Hazuki-chan said… We're all friends!"

"Han-chan will definitely work her hardest for her mommies!" Hana chirped happily, throwing her arms in the air. "Definitely, definitely, definitely!"

Silence.

Yuki smiled, this time for real.

"Everyone… Thank you."

"Well, it looks like everyone is all friendly…"

"Majoren!" Yuki called out, surprised. "Where did you…"

Majoren smiled. "Shouldn't you all get going, Yuki?"

"O-Oh… right! Everyone, ikuzo!"

"RIGHT!!" they all shouted, pumping their fist in the air.

Yuki's old tutor laughed.

"I have a feeling they'll all be just fine…"

Yuki herself grinned.

_I really think… This will only be the start of the whole adventure._

--

"Class good morn… Shinoya?"

Seki-sensei raised an eyebrow at the sight of the blonde girl apparently writing something down on the board.

"Okay… Er… Kanji is done in delicate strokes… Yes… Yes!"

"What are you doing Shinoya?" the teacher asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm writing my name." she replied, cheerfully. "I wanted to do a reintroduction."

"Eh… Why Shinoya?"

"Because my kanji's gotten better then earlier! That and because all everyone knows is my name, why I'm here, and that my Japanese is rusty."

Seki-sensei took a good look at Shinoya's whimsical signature, and smiled, recalling how at first all her name looked like was a bunch of scribbles.

"Well… Alright then."

"Arigatou! Yosha… Ohayou, minna-san! Watashi no Shinoya Yuki desu!" Yuki giggled. "And I hail all the way from America! But my Japanese isn't that good… I spent too much time there see, and my handwriting is even worse… Regardless, I still want to try my hardest! Watashi...makenai!"

"Shinoya-san, even if you say that, your Japanese sounds just fine." Tamaki scoffed, folding her arms.

"Hontou? Glad to hear it, Tamaki!" Yuki chirped. "I'm really glad!!"

Everyone seemed to blush at this, but the blonde continued.

"Either way… After everything, this is really what I wanted to say… My name's Shinoya Yuki and…"

Glancing at Doremi and Kurumi, she grinned.

"And I would really like to become friends with all of you!!"

_-Fated Remeetings: Owari-_

_Yuki: Hey, hey! Don't think it's the end just yet! The next installment is coming up!_

_Doremi: Apparently becoming friends with everyone is a lot harder than you thought, huh Yuki-chan?_

_Hazuki: But we'll be rooting for you!_

_Yuki: Ehhh?! I'm not the ONLY one with people problems minna!_

_Kurumi: True, true…_

_Aiko: But don't give up!_

_Yuki: ARGH!! Why do some people have to be so difficult?!_

_Onpu: It's just their way!_

_Momoko: english No worries, Yuki-chan!_

_Hana: Hana-chan will help!_

_Moriko: hey… SOMEBODY needs to help Akemi-chan!_

_Akemi: M-Moriko-chan…_

_Doremi: Yuki-chan, we'll all help…_

_Yuki: Looks like there are some lessons in need of being learned._

_Doremi: Next time on Ojamajo Doremi: Tomo-DACHI…_

_Yuki: The beginning of "Lessons in Friendship"! I'll do my best, and remember! Friendship comes before everything and always treasure it!_

_All the Ojamajos: See you next time! Bye-bye!_

--

EXTRA:

Japanese Lesson:

Konnichiwa: Hello and Good Afternoon

Ohayou: Good Morning

Oyasumi: Good Night

Nani: What? (Nan da means What happened?)

Arigatou: Thank You

Hontou: Really?

Ja ne: See you later!

Eeto: Um…

Gomen: Sorry (Gomen-naisai is more polite.)

Sugoi: Great, amazing

Hai: Yes or Okay

Iie: No

Minna: Everyone

Mm: Actually pronounced 'un', basically means 'yeah' or 'yes'.

Ne: Right? (If at the beginning of a sentence, it means 'Hey'.)

Damatte: Be quiet or Shut up. Whichever works!

Bishounen: Pretty boy (Often shortened to 'bishie' by Yuki.)

Matte: Wait! (Chotto matte means Wait a minute!)

Mou: Geez!

Demo: But…

Anou: Well…

Surimasen: Excuse me?

Murasakiko: Purple girl

Kawaii: Cute (Kawaiiko is basically a cute girl.)

Baka: Idiot, stupid… Whichever works.

Yokatta: Thank goodness! Or I'm so glad!

Yosha: Alright

I translated all this just so you all get the basic idea! Also, 'Oneesama' means 'Older sister', as in Yuki's affectionate way of saying she looks up Onpu. 'Onii-san' and 'Onii-chan' both mean older brother, but Saiki-kun's 'Onii-chan' is a cuter way of saying it! Likewise, 'otouto-chan' is an informal way of saying 'little brother', and is Akatsuki-kun's way of making fun of him!

Also 'Watashi' pretty much means 'I', and 'No' shows possession or introduction. Was in 'Watashi no Yuki' or 'Watashi no namae Shinoya Yuki' means either 'I'm Yuki' or 'My name's Shinoya Yuki!'. 'Watashi makenai', as in Yuki's trademark saying means 'I won't lose' or 'I won't give up'! The ending tachi means 'and friends'. And owari? 'The end'!

And that's it for our lesson! Forewarning: Ojamajo Doremi will use much more Japanese in the future!

Ja ne!


End file.
